Team Kunoichi: Femme Fatales
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Mierda!Sakura necesita mas entrenamiento y parece nadie ayudarle!Naruto se largo hace un año!Godaime tiene menos tiempo que nunca!Kakashi esta extraño!Pero, existe un equipo en Konoha,que lepuede ayudar.Team Only Kunoichi,mujeres al ataque.KakaXOc/AnkoxI
1. ¿Gondaime?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's - Humor - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime... Listo, ahora a leer todos xD.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Team Kunoichis: Femme Fatales**

By: Marean L. Wolff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Godaime?**

"¿Godaime?" empujo lentamente a su espalda. "Godaime… ya van a ser las 10…"

"¿Esta muy ocupada?... Puedo volver mas tarde…" decia desde afuera leyendo su libro.

"No… espere por favor… Kakashi-sensei…" Volvio su mirada de la puerta a la mesa donde la rubia dormia placidamente. "¿Cómo puede dormir tanto?" pregunto rascandose la nuca tontamente. Suspiro pesadamente, tomo un poco de valor y golpeo con fuerza (moderada) la espalda de la Hokage. "DESPIERTA!!" Grito, Kakashi al igual que Shizune se sobresaltaron un poco. Pero eso fue nada a lo que vino después.

"SAKURA!!" Braveo la Hokage, tirando la taza de café que tenia cerca hacia la pelirosa la cual la esquivo con facilidad.

"Gome!! Kakashi-sensei le busca!!" informo, mientras corria a la salida. "Ya esta…" hizo una reverencia al copyninja, y salio huyendo hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña oficina de Shizune, tenia que terminar su trabajo de reporte medico.

Kakashi le vio correr, y después abrio la puerta para encontrar a una maraña de corage. Sonrio tontamente rascandose la nuca, con su otra mano en el bolsillo. "Ohayo!! Godaime-sama…"

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto acomodando sus papeles, estaban algo desordenados.

"Vine… vine a pedir un permiso… por una noche…" contó Kakashi algo avergonzado.

Godaime conocía aquella petición, la pedía cada mes: la noche y la mañana siguiente a esa noche, libre… sin duda, estaba mas feliz que nunca.

"Vale…" le miro. Kakashi disimulo su gran sonrisa. "Tomate ambos días… ya que empezara misión, y tendrás que esperar bastante tiempo antes de pedir otro tiempo libre…"

El copyninja le miro bastante extrañado. "¿Misión?" susurro, pero no quizo preguntar. "Gracias Tsunade…"

"Ve con cuidado…" una vez que Hatake se hubo ido, se derrumbo de nuevo contra el escritorio.

No paso mucho para que Shizune llegara con un ponche de papeles apilados, los cuales dejo caer sobre el escritorio de Godaime, la cual desvio la mirada.

"Shizune…" llamo Tsunade, cogiendo el primer fólder.

"Si…"

"Tráeme un café por favor… y de paso trae el libro de medicina natal para Sakura…" La pelinegro asintió, apunto de retirarse. "Ah... y dile a Sakura que vuelva ya... quiero hablar con ella..." susurro finalmente algo nostálgica.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por su parte la ojiverde, terminaba su reporte. Se encontraba en la oficinita de Shizune, era modesta, de 30x30 a lo mucho, una ventana, libreros llenos de libros y scrolls de pared a pared, el techo con el símbolo de la hoja y un escritorio en el medio. Se estiro un poco, y vio la hora en un reloj que estaba colgado justo arriba de la puerta.

"10:14…" bostezo un poco y camino a la salida, con su pergamino ya enrollado. "Debo comer algo…"

"Sakura-chan…" abrió la puerta la pelinegro, encontrándose con esta de frente, la cual abrió mucho los ojos. "Tsunade-sama te llama…"

Esta asiente y corre a donde era solicitada. "Godaime-sama... traje lo que me pidio..." dijo mostrando el scroll con una gran sonrisa. Tsunade asiente y pide el pergamino el cual recibe.

"Ten..." Entrega Tsunade un libro a Sakura. Esta lo coge con cuidado y comienza a leerlo. Era de medicina natal.

"Anoche solo pude dormir 30 minutos… Los ANBU trajeron informes sobre la desaparición y muerte de varios médicos en las aldeas turísticas vecinas a Konoha…" comento Tsunade a Sakura.

"Ya veo…" suspiro pesadamente. Siguió leyendo. "Tsunade-sama…" Llamo Sakura quitando la vista de encima.

"ah…" contesto firmando y leyendo el Scroll de Sakura.

"Llevo un año con usted…" Afirmo, dejando por un lado el libro. "Nunca le he agradecido… se hace espacio para mi, y mis entrenamientos…" se puso de pie Sakura frente al escritorio de la Hokage, la cual alzo la vista viendo como la menor hacia una reverencia. "Muchas gracias…"

Habria querido alargar la espera para aquella charla, pero... Sakura habia tocado el tema sin intencion y sin saber de lo que ocurria realmente

"Seré directa…" dijo Godaime dejando por un lado los papeles. La pelirrosa se quedo callada ahí de frente, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, ya que no recordaba tanta seriedad por parte de la Hokage. No al menos dirigida hacia ella. "Shizune…" hablo la rubia sin apartar la mirada de la menor.

"Hai… Tsunade-sama…" poco después la pelinegro desapareció de vista de ambas.

"Sakura… tienes el mismo nivel que cualquiera de los médicos generales del hospital de la villa… eres especialista en diferentes ramas… eres mi mejor alumna…" indico esta entrelazando los dedos.

"¿mejor… alumna?" se pregunto para si misma la kunoichi sin responder, aun no captaba lo que sucedía.

"Ya no te puedo entrenar…" finalizo Hime. Habiendo como respuesta por parte de la menor unos ojos sorprendidos y estaticos, que se habian contraido al escuchar lo que habia dicho la mayor.

"Pero… pero Tsunade-sama… esto…" _Kuso!,_ el intento de ataque por parte de los iwas no había sido su culpa como tampoco el echo de que hubiera sido una pelea de 5 a 1, no era su culpa, o quizás si, seguía siendo muy débil. Y al parecer la Hokage ya lo habia notado. Agacho la mirada sin mas que decir. "Entiendo…" finalizo en un tono de voz dolido.

"Sakura!" llamo Hime con tono autoritario, haciendo que alzara el rostro un poco respingado, Shizune ya había vuelto, y se encontraba junto a la jefe cargando al pequeño cerdito rosa.

"si..." contesto meramente desanimada.

"No quiere decir que aquí termine tu entrenamiento..." hablo hokage. A lo que la kunoichi rosa le puso mas atención. "Como ves, ahora mas que otras ocaciones estoy saturada de trabajo... el concejo no me quita la mirada y Shizune no puede ayudarte... ya que la necesito aquí... pero hay un par de personas que si lo pueden hacer..." comento. Pasandole un hoja, la cual Haruno cogio. "Los datos del equipo al que perteneceras mientras me regularizo con mis actividades... ademas de que la lider del equipo se convertira en tu nueva sensei..." externo.

Comenzó a leer los nombres, pero solo al leer el primero en la lista cerro los ojos

tratando de imaginar que aquello no pasaba.

"¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?" pregunto Shizune acercandose a ella. La menor nego serenamente, arriesgandose a volver a leer.

"Anko Mitarashi… Souh Soujy… Setsuna… Engu…" respiro pesadamente, eso iba a ser definitivamente

"¿Setsuna Engu?" pregunto algo consternada la Kunoichi.

Tsunade asintio con una sonrisa. "Solo que hay una sola cosa que debes saber..." murmuro la Hokage obscuramente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Psk… El dia no puede marchar mejor… ¿No crees Set-chan?"

Una verde mirada aceitunada aparecio tras unas largas pestañas, este par veian con recelo la tranquilidad del cielo, mientras que su portadora solo asintia. "Si…" Era Setsuna Engu, quien tomaba un poco de te, con delicadeza dejo el vaso sobre la mesa después de un largo trago. "Aunque…" Cerro los ojos con una pinta de felicidad en sus labios, ya que parecía esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

"SETSUNA!!" Se escucho que alguien gritaba desesperado por toda la calle, la gente le veia al correr, mientras este ente sonreia nerviosa y falsamente, los pies no le daban para huir de aquella atrocidad. "SETSUNA!!" volvia a gritar desgarrando su garganta.

"Vamos delfín!!" tambien se escucho resonar en toda la calle.

"NO!! Alejate!!"

"delfín!!"

"Ahhh!!"

La ojiverde que tomaba te, se puso de pie junto a su acompañante para azomarse por la ventana y ver que sucedia, encontrandosecon un pobre Iruka ser acosado por Anko, quien no lo dejaba de besar por toda la cara.

"Oh! Vamos pequeño brigon, se que quieres estar conmigo…" hablo Anko volviendolo a besar, debajo de ella Iruka se movia a modo de poder salir.

"Se.. Souh… ayu…"

Setsuna sonrió junto a su acompañante saliendo del lugar. "Vamos Teme… deja al pobre de Iruka-kun…" murmuro.

"Es que no ves que ya se puso rojo…" susurro la otra.

"Oh… no les gusta la diversión…" sonrio Anko poniendose de pie, dejando escapar a Iruka, el cual de un salto ya se encontraba tras Setsuna, la mujer de cabello negro que llegaba hasta un poco mas alla de su cintura recrimino con la mirada a la Mitarashi, ante su comentario.

"Baka!" respondio Anko a la dura mirada por parte de su amiga.

"Mejor esperate a la cena de mañana, ya que estemos en mi casa lo vas a poder violar…" hablo una nueva voz que recien llegaba al lugar.

"Genma!!" sonrio la Engu corriendo a abrazarle. El otro recibio el abrazo y lo correspondio con igual entuciasmo. "No sabia que ya habias vuelto de la mision en suna…"

"Si algo complicado… pero ya estoy aquí…" sonrio, volviendola a abrazar.

"Ey! Genma-okama… ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto Anko acercandose a saludar.

"Psk…." Recorrio el mondadientes por toda la boca, para después hundirse en hombros y semisonreir, aun abrazando a Set. "Tuve una herida en la espalda… al rato hare que me la revise Shizune-sam…" respondio. "Souh-chan… escuche a **Kotetsu** preguntar por ti hace un momento a Sarutobi…"

"Izumo-kun ¿estaba con el?" pregunto Engu volteando a ver a Genma el cual nego.

"Kuso!!" braveo soltando la carrera.

"Ey!! Ey!!" llamo Anko siguiendo a su compañera.

Souh hizo una reverencia a Iruka a y a Genma, persiguiendo a las otras dos Kunoichis.

"Mujeres…" susurro Genma colocando sus manos sobre su chaleco y viendo como partian, cuando de pronto aparecer Anko de la nada besando a Iruka en los labios, tomandolo desprevenido el cual abrio muchos los ojos sin poder hacer nada.

"Chao!!" se despidio de ambos y volvio a correr.

Iruka se sonrojo bastante, mientras tomaba sabor de sus labios. Genma lo volteo a ver y sonrio. "No las entiendes, pero no puedes vivir sin ellas…"

"Y mas esas tres…" murmuro Kakashi que se acercaba a los otros dos, habia visto casi todo.

"Ashi-sam…" sonrio Genma, viendolo de reojo.

"¿Tiene mision el equipo de Kunoichis?" pregunto el peliplata leyendo su libro.

Genma nego. "Al parecer Izumo ganara esta vez…"

"fiuu… eso estara interesante de ver…" contesto Kakashi aun leyendo

"Me.. me… beso…" finalizo Iruka, haciendo que los otros dos Jounin le voltearan a ver.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**/0\ Flash back /0\**

**_"Solo que hay una sola cosa que debes saber..." Sakura abrio muchos los ojos. "setsuna no es una mujer confiada que enseñe sus habilidades a cualquier persona... y mucho menos a Kunoichis que son gennins... no te menosprecio Sakura, pero Setsuna Engu es una mujer muy exigente..." Tsunade se recargo de su silla. "Inclusive mas que yo..." Abrio mas los ojos por la confesion. "Haz lo necesario para que te entrene... si llegas encontrar lugar en su equipo... jamas y nunca te volveras a sentir un estorbo..."_**

**/0\ Fin Flash back /0\**

"¿Qué clase de mujer sera Setsuna?" se pregunto en seco Haruno. Entrecerro la mirada bastante nostalgica, aun tenia el mal sabor de boca que le habia dejado el adios de Sasuke, la despedida y promesa de Naruto. Nada habia sido igual como Kakashi-sensei le habia prometido. Su mirada era por mas triste, las calles aunque llenas de genete, para ella no producían ningun ruido. Una extraña sensación le hizo quedarse quieta y voltear por el borde de la pared que daba en esquina. Abrio muchos los ojos cuando vio venir hacia ella a toda velocidad a Izumo, uno de los Chunnin sentinelaes y ayudantes personales de Tsunade, el cual, (al parecer) huia despavorido con una bolsa de carton en mano.

"KIRI NO JUTSU!!" Brameo alguien desde atrás, y solo se vio como Izumo fue arrastrado por los suelos a oposición de su voluntad.

"Sakura-chan!!" pedia axuilio su camarada, y esta no hizo esperar para se acerco y lo cogio por la mano para comenzar a jalar, el poco entrenamiento fisico que habia tenido con Tsunade le habia servido, ya que pudo liberar a Izumo de aquel, quizas cruel destino.'

"Kuso!..." murmuro una voz, la neblina se disipo y entonces se pudo ver a una figura con un sello en sus manos. Sin duda era tora, entrecerro la mirada, se puso nerviosa, ¿Era un enemigo? Y por el jutsu que habia utilizado para atacar a Izumo, posiblemente los aliados de Iwa (roca), Kiri (neblina).

"Identifiquense..." trago saliva sacando una kunai, tratando de ponerse firme y no nerviosa. Pero era casi imposible con un enemigo que no bajaba el sello de sus manos. "¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese? ¿Por qué no ataca?" se preguntaba tratando de divisar bien el rostro de su agresor.

"Izumo-baka!!" volvio hacer varios sellos con las manos. Izumo abrio mucho los ojos.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan!!" pidio empujando levemente a la pelirrosa la cuel cayo en garras de una oleada neblina que la acobijo estrujandola, lo ultimo que vio fue como Izumo huida despavorido, mientras su vista se veia nublosa...

3 minutos después...

"Creo que la mataste..."

"Psk! Baka!! Mataste a un Genin!!"

"Por kunoichi como ellas no tachan a todas de inútiles..."

"Es la discipula de la Hokage..."

"No creo es muy inútil como para ser..." Sakura abrio quedadamente los ojos al escuchar tantas voces a su alrededor. "Vaya! Después de todo no es tan inútil... sigue viva..."

Tres figuras se acercaron curiosas a ver como reaccionaba la pelirosa. "¿Dónde estoy?..." hilo mientras observaba el lugar, su vista volvia a la normalidad.

"En el cielo... moriste a causa del gran ninjutsu del Jackal no Konoha..." Dijo una de las tres figuras, Sakura les coloco atención, la que habia hablado parecia reconocerla pero no recordaba aun su nombre, era mas o menos alta de piel blanca tornada, cabello negro con destellos violetas y profundos ojos castaños, usaba una gabardina color beige y una minifalda que presumia sus bien formadas piernas. A su lado, una kunoichi de largos cabellos castaños, sedosos hilos se le venian por los desnudos hombros, sus ropas eran rasgadas, su piel era morena y tenia una muy amable sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo la ultima, persona que vio, tenia una congelante mirada verde, que parecia asesinarle, no le pudo acabar de estudiar por que se aparto. Era de por si raro ver a tres chicas viendo a otra que estaba aparentemente desmayada en medio de la calle. Por suerte la calle a esa hora del dia no era muy transitada.

"Ya esta bien... vamonos..." ordeno esta ultima. "Izumo-Teme ya se escapo..."

"Kyat... dejame revisarle... es un milagro que después de tu Kiri no jutsu siga viva..." murmuro la de la sonrisa mientras se acercaba. "Tranquila... soy Jounin Medico..." explico a la aludida Sakura que se tocaba la cabeza, sintiendo un hematoma, que para ella era del tamaño del mundo.

"¿Qué ocurrio?" pregunto Sakura, llevando su mirada al rostro de la castaña.

"Intentabamos capturar a Izumo-Sam en una mision extraoficial y te interpusiste en un jutsu de clase medio..." le tomo el pulso y le reviso las retinas.

"Estoy bien..." indico la ojiverde. "Solo fue un hematoma superficial..

"Debe de ser... su caida solo fue de 1.24 m" Explico la que se encontraba de espaldas.

"Baka! La pudiste haber matado..." regaño, haciendo unos jutsus y juntando un poco de chakra verde, colocandoselo en donde se encontraba el morete.

"Para que se entromete..." contesto

"Ey... yo te conozco, acaso no eres Haruno Sakura... Presentaste el examen chunnin hace poco... ¿No es cierto?" pregunto la de la gabardina.

"¿Anko-sensei?" dijo reaccionando y recordando a la mujer, como olvidar a la sensor mas carismatica y engrifa de todo la prueba.

"¿Aprobo?" pregunto la que se encontraba de espaldas. Anko nego.

"No... quedaste eliminada en la semifinal de combate... ¿Verdad?" pregunto Anko a Sakura la cual asintió levemente.

"Listo..." sonrio la castaña, poniendose de pie. "Para la proxima... trata de no entrar a la batalla si no estas preparada..." Seguía sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias..." se puso también de pie e hizo una reverencia. "Aunque aun no recuerdo bien lo que paso..."

"Creo que después de todo le debes una disculpa..." comento la medico. "Setsuna..."

La que se encontraba desde hace rato de espaldas al grupo nego.

"Setsuna... ¿Setsuna Engu?" pregunto inquieta Haruno, acercándose a esta. La mujer paso su verde mirada por encima de su hombro izquierdo para ver desde ahí a la que la llamaba.

Sakura abrio demasiado los ojos. Ella era la tan temida Jounin ELITE, Setsuna Engu, era mas alta que ella pero no tanto como Kurenai o como Tsunade, era mas esbelta que cualquiera mencionada, podia llegar a pensar que solo eran chismes lo que habia leido en los reportes, no se veia tan habil, fuerte o hagil como habia imaginado que seria; Sakura habia creado una imagen de Setsuna muy distinta, habia echo a una amazona alta y facciones amenazantes como las de Godaime. Pero no, ahí estaba, una niña de 18 o 19 años, cuerpo delgado que pareciera romperse, palida piel casi traslucida, falta de color en sus pomulos y un toque de rojo en sus labios, largos y endulsados cabellos que revoloteaban salvajes en un peinado no echo, azabache era el color. Y ese par de ojos aceitunado... era quizas por lo cual se le consideraba temeraria... ese par de aceitunas que tenia por ojos, parecian asesinar a cualquiera, frios, secos... esteparios...

"¿Qué?" pregunto en un frió tono de voz por fin la Engu, Haruno no sabia que decir, solo la seguia observando. "Niña!" llamo alzando un poco la voz.

"En verdad... ¿Usted es Setsuna-sensei?" pregunto nuevamente Sakura, ante la incredulidad.

"Yo no tengo ningun alumno como para que me llames Sensei..." corrio autoritariamente. Sus ojos volvian a cambiar, obscureciendose ante una colera en sus palabras.

"Soy Sakura Haruno... soy disiopula de Gondaime-sama... y ella le pide que por favor me acepte en su equipo.

La castaña y Anko se quedaron casi boquiabiertas cuando escucharon aquella petición, Setsuna sonrio macabramente, endemoniando aquel aniñado rostro. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sin responder.

"Mierda Souh... haz algo..." susurro Anko a su compañera, al ver que Sakura tenia intenciones de seguir a Setsuna.

"Setsuna-sensei..." susurro Sakura, con la mirada gacha. "Por favor... acépteme en su equipo..."

Souh y Anko se quedaron calladas por un rato, un silencio incomodo se prolongo. El cual Setsuna rompió con una sola palabra. "Vete..."

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Ella había prometido ser mas fuerte y no ser un estorbo para Naruto ni para nadie mas, hasta entonces lo había logrado, pero sabia que con el equipo SoAnSet (Souh, Anko, Setsuna) se haría mucho mas fuerte. "¿Por... Por que?" hilo por fin, sintiendo como su garganta hacia un nudo. Souh se quiso acercar para llevarse de ahí a Sakura, pero no llego a tiempo. Ya que Set estaba amenazando con una kunai a Sakura, la cual no vio cuando fue capturada.

"Setsuna... por dios..." llamo Souh, Anko la detuvo desviando la mirada.

"Niña... nosotros no jugamos a las kunoichis, por que somos kunoichis, hace mucho tiempo ya dejamos de cuidar a niñitas como tu... asustadizas, que solo sirven para perseguir a los chicos populares..." entrecerró la mirada, sumergiendo un poco mas la kunai en el cuello de la ya pálida ojiverde. "Me importa un comino quien te allá mandado... aquí no entras... soy la lider y tengo que ver por el interes y bienestar de mi equipo... y un estorbo como tu... solo alentara las misiones..." finalizo tomandola del cuello del vestido rosa y tirándola hacia el suelo, Sakura se quedo ahí tendida, con las manos en el frió piso.

"Anko, Souh..." ordeno Set, desapareciendo. Anko nego adbrutamente ante lo que habia echo su lider siguiendola. Pero por su parte Souh se agacho a donde Sakura.

"Ven..." Ofreció ayuda la castaña ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Es verdad..." susurro la ex -integrante del equipo 8. "Solo soy un estorbo..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sobre el escritorio estaban 3 tarjetas de datos de unos Shinobis.

"Hace algunos años que no hablo con Setsuna…" decía la hokage viendo a través de la ventana. "Pero por lo que leo en los reportes su vida se ha ido tejiendo por si sola de un buen modo…"

"¿Setsuna Engu?" pregunto Shizune que recogía el escritorio de la jefe mayor de la villa. "Que no ella fue…"

"¿Mi alumna?" pregunto volteándola a ver y asintio. "Si, hace mucho, despues de que me marchara de Konoha…" contesto.

"No era muy brillante en las artes medicinales…" comento la pelinegro.

Tsunade nego. "No… nunca fue brillante en eso, su arte estaba en el ninjutsu eterno, la pelea, las iluciones, persuasión, interrogación…" aclaro la Hokage. "Aunque habia algo que a ella le faltaba… y yo le enseñe…"

"Tsunade-sama nunca me deja de sorprender…" sonrio Shizune.

"No te alegres Shizune…" entristecio la mirada. "Ella no conocía el verdadero mundo… y yo se lo mostré de la peor manera…"

La otra se quedo callada ante la reaccion de la rubia, tenia tiempo no le veia así. "Tsunade-sama…"

"Los padres de Setsuna murieron en el guerra como muchos otros shinobis, Kiramoto Kotsumi y Engu Kanne , fueron unos excelentes ninjas a pesar de que ambos eran solo refugiados de Konoha, Engu Kanne venía huyendo de la neblina de muerte por la que cruzaba su clan…" se recargo del marco de la pared la que relataba. "El tercero acepto que se quedara el y unos cuantos mas, con la condición de que servirían fielmente a la hoja, y nunca hubo ninguna queja de ellos, por su genkai kekei unico, sirvieron para abrir paso a los shinobis de la hoja en terreno peligroso..."

"¿El tercero ordenaba eso?" pregunto incredula Shizune mientras pegaba mas a su pecho la charola que sujetaba entonces. "No puedo creer que Sarutobi-sama haya echo tal cosa…"

Tsunade nego. "Ellos lo hacían por que decían que era la única forma de pagar su deuda con Konoha… salvando la vida de quizás futuros asesinados…" Shizune suavizo la mirada y la rubia continuo. "Cuando las cosas estuvieron calmadas entre Iwa y Konoha, se bajaron la guardia. Kanne-sama conocio a Kotsumi, una Kunoichi de Konoha, que por cierto era mucho menor que el..." jugo con las dos cejas. "Se casaron a los 5 años, conocia perfectamente a Kotsumi, era una mujer muy bella, si quieres saber como era fisicamente, solo basta ver a Setsuna, ya que ambas son identicas... pasaron bastante años, en los cuales concibieron a Set, el hokage empezo a desconfiar de Engu Izama, hermano mayor del padre de Setsuna, por lo que comenzo a vigilar a todos los pertenecientes al clan Engu... al cabo, cuando inicio la guerra shinobi, los Engu enfrentaron una doble extinción, para ese entonces Setsuna tenia 6 años..."

"¿Doble extinción?" pregunto Shizune acercandose un poco mas a Godaime interrumpiéndola.

"Si... en el campo de batalla y dentro de su mismo clan... los integrantes de este se empezaron a asesinar entre si por el liderazgo..." explico. Shizune abrio ligeramente los labios de la impresión. "Setsuna presencio el momento justo en que yo trataba de reanimar a su madre, pero fue inútil ya estaba muerta..."

Alguien toco la puerta con suavidad. Tsunade y Shizune se sobresaltaron un poco, al encontrar a Engu abriendo la misma.

"Godaime-sama..." hablo setsuna haciendo una reverencia. "Es tarde... pero debo hablar con usted..."

Shizune le miro, y después a la Hokage, esta asintio, y la pelinegro salio por la puerta, cerrando detrás suyo la mismo, al parecer Setsuna no habia oido nada.

"Setsuna..."

"Se trata sobre Sakura Haruno. No la quiero entrenar..." Escopio sin preámbulos. Por lo que la otra arqueo la ceja notoriamente bastante sorprendida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Go Go IrukaxAnko!**  
By: Mare-chan

"Iruka ¿me quieres? -"

"Hmm..."

"Iruka ¿me compras esto? n-n"

"Hmmm..."

"Iruka te casarias conmigo? X3"

"Hmmmm..."

"Iruka respondeme!! No seas un desconsiderado!! Dime algo!! T-T"

"Hmmmmm..."

"Anko, ¿ por que no desamarras a Iruka-kun para que pueda hablar? o-oU"

"Por que el silencio otorga nun"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fin del capitulito. Kyat, ¿Qué tal? Averiguen que pasa aca!!: ¿Anko lograra violar a Iruka? ¿Iruka lograra salir del shock? ¿Qué sucedió con Izumo? ¿Sakura donde se metio? ¿Por qué Setsuna no quiere entrenar a Sakura? ¿Kakashi, por que pidio dias libres?

Descubre todo esto en el siguiente cap.

**Capitulo 2: "Confeciones al estilo Kunoichi!"**

Fecha de Actualizacion Proxima:

16 de Septiembre del 2008

Esperenla!

Atte. **Marean L "DivaT" Wolff**


	2. Confesiones al estilo Kunoichi

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's - Humor - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Team Kunoichis: Femme Fatales**

By: Marean L. Wolff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 2:** **Confesiones al estilo Kunoichi**

"Setsuna..." murmuro Tsunade entrelazando los dedos. "Si te lo pido... como un favor especial..."

La mujer entrecejo su duda, disfrazándola de corage. "Tsunade-sensei... no pienso entrenar a nadie mas..."

"Setsuna..." volvio a llamar Tsunade a la joven.

"Psk! No lo hare!" fue lo ultimo que dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la ventana. "Siempre pasa algo..." susurro agachando furtivamente la mirada.

Ofuscada, la hokage arqueo la ceja. "Estas envejeciendo..." comento.

El ego de la Engu se vio respingado, y le fulmino con la mirada, mientras su boca se arrugaba chistosamente. "Psk!" trono la lengua. "No me hare responsable de nada..." susurro y salio del lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Souh y Sakura llevaban un buen rato caminando, Sakura en total silencio y la otra solo mirándola, estudiándola: Una chica bastante bonita de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes muy carismaticos, sin contar una enternecedora y educada forma de actuar, era una niña unica. ¿Por qué quiere a Setsuna como su maestra?: Era la pregunta de la compañera de equipo.

Sakura agacho la mirada nostálgica y tristemente, Souh lo noto. "Quiero ser mas fuerte... para no ser un estorbo..." murmuro por fin después de una eternidad silenciosa.

La castaña aparto su mirada de la pelirosa y semisonrio. "Yo también era un estorbo... Anko y Setsuna siempre me rescataban... mi jutsu nunca fue muy fuerte... lo mió era el genjutsu... pero..." tomo aire y continuo, había logrado captar la atención de Sakura. "Tampoco era buena en ello..." rio tontamente "Hasta que un dia me di cuenta que me encontraba mas a gusto en el area medica... salvando de algun modo u otro a la gente, no seria un estorbo nunca mas..."

La pelirosa, apaciguo la mirada. "Mis compañeros de equipo... en las batallas... siempre estuve a sus espaldas..." sonrió. "Fui tan inútil que me dejaron atrás..."

"¿Y por eso te dejaron?" Pregunto el viento. "¿Fuiste tan inútil que te quedaste sin equipo y ahora quieres entrar al mio?"

Souh volteo a ver completamente la reaccion de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, la cual se quedo estatica, escuchando con atención, cerro su puño, con colera y corage. "¿Tu que sabes?" pregunto en una voz queda.

Setsuna sonrió viendo a la pequeña Sakura.

Un chillido de metales se escucho, la menor afilo ferozmente la mirada. _"Si probarme es lo que quiere..."_ Se inclino solo un poco para colocar su mano sobre el porta-kunais. _"Venga... que la estoy esperando..."_

Souh, cerro los ojos con tanta fuerza, que no pudo ver siquiera el comienzo de la pelea...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Setsuna Engu era un Kunoichi bastante experimentada, rango Jounin que pocas veces se le podia ver caminar tranquila por la villa, ya que siempre estaba trabajando, por lo que se sabia entre los chunin, la poca información que se infiltraba era que estaba "juntada" con un Jouninm y con una pequeña hija de mas o menos 6 años. Frecuentaba mucho la dulce avellana, lugar donde servían el mejor te de toda la hoja. Se le solia ver acompañada de Genma Shiranui, Iruka Umino, Anko Mitarashi, Souh Souhjy, Izumo y su compiche, Asuma Sarutobi (aunque la novia de este era la mayor rival de la kunoichi) y debes en cuando Kakashi Hatake, con este ultimo casi no hablaba mas bien era por que compartían muchas misiones juntos.

Y ahí estaban, Sabado por la noche, departamento de Genma, todos los mencionados a excepción de Kakashi, que detestaba las cenas de sábado por la noche en casa de Genma y Souh, quien al parecer se habia quedado a dar horas extras de guardia. Además habían llegado: Tsume Inuzuka y Gai Might, la primera con un poco de sake bajo el brazo.

Si aquellas cenas se ponían muy buenas. Todos llevaban su ropa habitual de shinobis, en realidad el único chunnin ahí era Iruka, pero por ser uno de los mas simpáticos era aceptado por el grupo ELITE.

Setsuna entro a la casa. "Llegue!" Aviso con una gran sonrisa, uno que otro bebiendo un poco de Sake y otros mas soltando risotadas.

"Teme! Pensé que no llegarías jamás!" Juro Tsume quien recién llegaba también.

"Vamos, las cenas de Genma me fascinan..." confeso Setsuna dejando en una mesa a la entrada del recibidor sus guantes y su protector de Konoha, junto a las demas del grupo.

"Pues que bueno que llegas! La cena se empezaba a enfriar" bromeo Asuma, pasandole una botellita de vidrio que contenia cerveza.

"Solo un poco... mi pequeña me espera..." indico tomandola. Gai pronto se acerco a donde la recien llegada.

"Vaya!, si es la flor mas mortifera del Eden..." le guiño el ojo, y esta arqueo la ceja. "Dime Bella Flor... Acaso no te..."

"No... hoy no quizo venir... dijo que estaba ocupado entregando los informes de los nuevos equipos..." contesto pasando su mano por el torax de la bestia verde, el cual suspiro profundamente, camino hasta donde las demas Kunoichis.

"Señoritas!" saludo, dejandose caer encima de Anko, la cual la resivio, empezandola a despeinar.

"Mujer! Pensamos que no llegabas..."

"Psk.! Hokage me mando a una misión a la cascada..." explico dando un trago a su bebida.

"Hmm... eres impresionante, yo no hubiese llegado hoy mismo..." expreso Tsume quien repartia una mano de barajas a las ahí presentes.

"Psk... no pensaba llegar hoy... pero digamos que mañana tengo una cita..." jugo con sus dos cejas, haciendo que las kunoichis presentes empezaran a aullar.

"Teme!! ¿Con quien?" la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

Esta seguía jugando con ambas cejas. "Psk... recuerdan al jounin medico que llego hace poco de Suna..." conto divertida.

La mandibula de Anko cayo al suela, mientras los ojos de Tsume salian de sus orbitas. "ZORRA!!" grito Yugoi, compañera Jounin, que recien estaba llegando, pero escuchando lo suficiente como para llamar así a su compañera, con pizcas de maldad.

"Tienes una hija, con tu futuro esposo... y vas a salir con un..."

"Forro de hombre..." se relamio los labios Tsume. "Dios... tonta si no sales con el..." susurro, dando un trago a su bebida.

"Aunque, tengamos problemas "el" y yo, yo lo sigo queriendo..." explico la pelinegro acomodandose a un lado de Anko.

"Pero aun así... por dios Setsunsa... tienen una hija de 6 años y no quiere nada formal contigo..." contradijo Anko.

"Ademas sin contar que es un coqueto no kuso..." completo Yugoi.

"Aparte de que Ryu-kun esta bien bueno!" insistio Tsume.

Setsuna rio por lo bajo. "Pero aun así..." tomo aire y un poco de cerveza. "Yo amo a mi pequeño..."

"Chicas!!" interrumpió Gai, que se aparecía en el arco que dividia la sala del comedor. "La cena esta lista!!" Aviso empezando a mover las caderas de una excentrica forma.

"Gai!! No hagas eso!!" Advirtió Anko pasando por un lado de este y empujandolo con escasa fuerza, ya la mayoria de los shinobis estaban sentados en el comedor de 12 personas que habia comprado algunos meses atrás Genma, dado a que sus amigos siempre comenzaban las farras en su casa y de que el antiguo comedor no ayudaba mucho en la convivencia.

Setsuna de avorazada se sento en la cabecera, después de pelear con Genma y poco después con Tsume. La cual se dio por vencida y se sento en la contra cabecera, el ultimo en tomar asiento lavaría los platos, el cual fue Iruka, que no le quedo de otra que sentarse a lado de su acosadora, Anko, la cual le echo una devoradora mirada, con la que dedujo: Aquella cena, no seria tranquila...

Genma termino de servir la cena entre risas y bromas de sus compañeros, ya que llevaba un delantal puesto, el cual había tenido que usar a causa de perder una apuesta en la cena de la semana pasada.

"Oh teme!! Te ves sexy!!" Exclamo Asuma quien se recambia de forma graciosa los labios de ver a su compañero, el cual solo le fulminaba la mirada, pasando su mondadientes de lado a lado.

"Baka... ojala y te ahogues..." deseo mientras se sentaba a lado de Setsuna.

Izumo no se hizo esperar y cogio el plato de los Dangos, todos rieron, y cayo en cuenta.

"Kuso..." susurro Izumo.

"Lo siento baka.. te toca..." indico Anko. Este solo vio hacia todos lados, dejando por un lado el platon de ensalada, cerrando sus ojos, todos los presentes así lo hicieron.

"Kami-sama... Asuma que extraña a Kurenai, Setsuna que no extraña a Kurenai y que te da gracias por que esta enferma, Genma que esta enfadado, Anko que esta ebria, Yugoi que esta esperando a que termine esta oracion, Tsume que no esta ebria pero si drogada, Kosetsu que me quiere matar con la mirada, Gai que cree que su flor eterna de la juventud nunca se extinguira, Iruka que te pide Anko no lo vaya a violar a media cena y yo que no se decir oraciones, te damos gracias por esta comida..." tomo aire. "Amen..."

"Amen!!" dijieron todo en unisolo. "Por cierto... tocale el corazon a Souh y por fin se fije en Kosetsu!"

"Baka!!" Grito este quien estaba enfrente de Izumo, aventándole un pedazo de pan, lo esquivo mientras estallaban todos en carcajadas.

La cena transcurrio tranquila, Anko manoseando por debajo de la mesa a Iruka, el cual solo se ponia cada vez mas rojo, al final, las kunoichis terminaron en la sala con algunas botellas de sake y los demas en la cosina, platicando sus intimidades.

Ya habian llegado Shizune y Souh, que desidieron cenar en la sala junto a las demas.

"Vamos!! Juguemos!!" Pidió en suplica Anko. Todas rieron.

"¿Jugar?" pregunto Set a la kunoichi de pelo violeta.

"Si... ya sabes..." sonrio picadamente. "la botellita de sake nunca miente..." contesto jugando con una botella de sake vacia.

Setsuna se sentó en circulo junto a las otras kunoichis, quedando: Souh de ahí Anko a su izquierda, junto a esta Tsume, de ahí le seguía Yugoi, Shizune a su lado, seguida de Setsuna. La cual comenzó, tomo la botella de Sake vacía, la coloco de costado sobre el suelo, haciéndola girar. La boquilla de la botella quedo hacia Souh, y la cola hacia Yugoi, la cual se echo una carcajada.

"Kuso!" Braveo Souh. Todas comenzaron a reír.

"Vamos Souh-chan! No es tan malo después de todo!!" el bacilon por parte de sus compañeras comenzó, esta se puso un poco roja, esperando a Yugoi.

"Bueno... bueno... Pregunta ¿o esto?" Interrogo la pelinegro sacando de por detras suyo una botella bastante grande alcohol, alguien le paso un vasito de vidrio, donde sirvio un liquido incoloro, tal cual agua.

"Pues... pregunta..." dijo temerosa la castaña. Yugoi, afilo la sonrisa, todas pusieron atención.

"¿A que edad fue tu primera vez, con quin y que calificación le pones?..." pregunto directa y sin titubear. La contraria se puso mas roja, al grado de casi reventar.

"Responde!!" gritaron todas al unisolo, mientras que comenzaban a reír.

"o si no... tendras que beber dos vasos... reglas son reglas..." jugo con ambas cejas Anko, señalando el licor.

"Vale..." tomo mucho aire. Cerro los ojos, para disipar un poco la vergüenza que se encerro en su rostro. "Uchiha Tekka..." murmuro todas abrieron la boca.

"Teme!" Grito Yugoi, aventándole. Comenzando un Aullido por parte d elas kunoichis, y así comenzó el juego... entre tragos, declaraciones y confeciones al estilo de las Kunoichis de Konoha.

"Tsume... ¿Alguna vez le fuiste infiel a tu marido?" pregunto Souh, viendo a la lider del clan que mandaba a los animales.

Esta rio. "Una vez... con el lider de escuadron ANBU durante una mision..."

"Wooo!! ANBU" sonrio Yugoi. "¿Y que tal?"

"Hmm... pongamosle 5 minutos..." Todas comenzaron a reir en forma de burla, girando la botella.

"Yugoi-baka... di la verdad... ¿haz querido hacerle el amor alguna mujer alguna vez?" Pregunto consisa Anko. La rubia, se quedo callada y penso.

"Si..." sonrio coquetamente, dando un fino trago a su copa de vino.

"¿Si?" Pregunto sorprendida Anko, a la expectativa de todas.

"A ti mi amor..." dijo en bromas volviendo a reir. "Claro que no, solo a Set, cuando usa su jackal... es excitante..." acaricio en forma de broma a la que tenia a su lado, la cual salto.

"baka!!" Grito esta. Volvieron a girar la botella.

"Setsuna!" Esta coloco su mirada fija, hacia Tsume. "El mejor hombre para llevarse a la cama..."

Las mejillas de la Engu se ruborizaron al máximo mientras hacia como recordando. A ultimas una sonrisilla maliciosa apareció. "Asuma Sarutobi ocupa el primer lugar... pero digamos que Genma también puede entrar..."

"Mierda!! PUTA de mierda!!" Grito Anko. "Y donde queda lo del "amor" al baka-sensei..."

"Psk... nunca dije que el fuera el unico..." rio tomando sake. "Ademas... antes de que lo conociera salia mucho con Asuma a tomar algunos tragos después del trabajo..." se acomodo, recargandose de un mueble. "Y en una de esas salidas..." jugo con ambas cejas.

Comenzaron a reir. Volvio hacer girar la botella. Cayendo hacia Anko. Preguntaba Shizune. Como esta no era muy imaginativa solo dijo: "Misma pregunta que la anterior..."

Anko, trago un poco de saliva y vio a todas, agacho un poco la mirada. "Es que..."

"¿Que cosa Teme...?" Pregunto Yugoi.

"Vamos Anko-chan... no nos digas que tienes pena..." inquirio Souh, pasandole la botella de vino a Set.

La cual se empino. "No me digas que eres virgen..." comento en broma, pero la broma, no parecio tan broma, cuando Anko se oculto tras sus mechones negros.

Set escupio el trago de alcohol que tenia en su boca, incredula, mientras Tsume cai de espaldas por la confesion.

"Por kami-sama!!" aulló Souh.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"No entiendo a las mujeres... menos a las kunoichis..." murmuro Izumo quien bebia un buen vaso de vodka, los demás asintieron escuchando los aullidos y horcajadas de las mujeres.

"En especial esas..." sonrió Iruka. "Aun no comprendo mucho a Anko..." contó algo desconsolado.

"Anko-sam es del tipo de mujer que amas u odias... normalmente todos la aman, ya que a nadie le gustaria tenerla por enemiga..." externo Asuma, inhalando y exhalando un poco de humo.

"¿Y a quien si?" pregunto Genma, arrancando las risotadas de todos los ahí presentes.

Iruka se desolo aun mas, casi a punto del llanto.

"Vamos Delfín!" consolo Asuma dandole palmadas en la espalda. "Dinos... ¿sientes algo por Anko-sam?" Este se quedo callado, mientras todos le miradaron. "Iruka...¿Te gusta Anko?" pregunto un poco mas exasperado.

Iruka solo bajo la mirada sin decir ni una sola palabra, todos comenzaron a carcajearse y aullar, llamando la atención de una kunoichi.

"Hablando de amar... por la flor de la juventud... mi eterno rival, hoy volvió a faltar..."

"Gai... sabemos que Kakashi es un antisocial de mierda..." contesto Genma, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

"Hey... Kakashi-sempai es un buen tipo... solo que algo distraido..." defendió Iruka, tomando un poco de su soda. La discusión sobre la rarita actitud de Kakashi comenzó.

Pero un puertazo hizo todos callar. "Psk... ¿Qué mierda hablan de mi! Kakashi?" Pregunto una voz desde la puerta. Todos al ver postrada en el marco a Setsuna, severamente afectada por el alcohol empezaron a reir.

"Vamos Set-chan... siéntate..." invito Genma, dándole su asiento, esta accedió, se sentó, y se unio a la conversación.

"¿Quién mejor que la novia/amiga/esposa/enemiga de Hatake para decirnos la verdad?" pregunto Asuma guiñándole el ojo.

Esta bebió un poco del vaso que Genma tenia antes en manos, el cual la chica ya le había quitado. "Hmp... ¿De que hablan shinobis no kuso?" pregunto rodando la mirada por toda la cocina.

"Ya sabes..." inquirió Gai, sentándose sobre la mesa frente a Set. "La flor de la primavera de Kakashi, es mas exotica que la de cualquiera de nosotros..."

"¿Y?" Pregunto arqueando la ceja, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, el sake que habia ingerido estaba dando efecto. "¿Qué pretenden, hacer una urgia o que?" pregunto empujandolos. "Alejense, me quitan oxigeno..." brameo en broma. "¿Qué quieren saber de Kakashi?"

"Pues lo normal..." inquirio Asuma, Izumo y Kosetsu estaban callados al igual que Iruka, tenian mucho respeto por Kakashi, como oir lo que tenia que decir Set.

"Maricas!" rio Set. "¿Quieren saber que tan grande la tiene? No les conocia esos gustos..." todos comenzaron a reir.

Paso un buen rato, y ya se empezaban a ir, Shizune fue la primera, tenia que hacer guardia en el hospital, acompañada por Izumo y su compinche. Poco después llego un mensaje para Asuma, que decia algo como: "Asuma, platica, ahora!". Tantito después, desaparecio, todos dedujeron de quien se trataba.

Anko y Tsume habían quedado totalmente perdidas de tanto alcohol, habia sido culpa de aquel juego de "sexo o esto" al parecer, tenían muchos secretos que esconder aun. Setsuna por su parte, se había encerrado hace un buen rato con Genma al parecer a hablar, ya cuando todos se habían ido. Ya pasaban de las 12, Yugoi, ayudando a recoger a Souh, quien "cargaba" a Tsume.

"Vamos Tsu-chan... tus hijos te esperan... kiba-kun a de estar preocupado..." decía Souh tratando de reanimarla, pero Tsume solo reía a horcajadas cayendo de los brazos de Souh.

Set salio de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. "Souh... ya me voy..." informo. Tras ella salio Genma, con una sonrisa a medio rostro.

"Set-chan, esta bien..." sonrió Souh, acomodando a Tsume en el sillón.

"¿Estarán bien?" pregunto Set, refiriéndose a las ebrias kunoichis. "Digo... si quieren las puedo pasar a dejar a sus casas..."

"No te preocupes Set-sam... estarán bien... mañana Tsume tiene revisión y Anko esta libre... el que me preocupa es Gai, se fue muy extraño gritando no se que sobre la flor de su adultez..." dijo Genma señalando la ventana.

"¿Qué no era de la juventud?" pregunto Setsuna arqueando la ceja, ya colocandose la banda de Konoha en el cuello, apretándola suavemente.

"Si... eso es lo que me preocupa..." dijo singularmente divertido el castaño, Set rio un poco.

"Psk... como sea... debo irme... tengo una mision que cumplir..." susurro.

Genma arqueo acentuando la ceja y su asombro. "¿Misión?"

Setsuna miro a Souh, y esta llevo su mirada a Tsume, tratando de verse distraída. "Si... una misión especial..."

"Hum... como sea Set..." sonrió Genma. Acompañándola a la puerta. "Set..." la llamo.

Esta volteo. "¿Qué?"

"Piensa lo que te dije... no me gusta verte triste..." murmuro Genma, casi como para que nadie mas lo escuhara.

Esta asintió levemente, para desaparecer en una fina brisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Boca arriba, boca abajo, hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha, tapada, destapada, sin almohada, con almohadas... Era inútil, no podía conciliar el sueño, no podia por mas que trataba, habia agotado la ultima esperanza de volverse fuerte. El sol estaba a punto de aparecer y ella aun en vela, se puso de pie con direccion a la cosina, quizas un poco de leche le ayudaría a dormir.

Llego a la habitación que tenía en su hogar por cosina, abrio el blanqueo refrigerador y saco un galon de leche el cual estaba semi vacio. Se lo empino y retorno a su habitación, pero... dejo caer por los suelos el galon de leche, provocando que se derramara, se recargo profundamente contra la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos.: Alguien estaba en su cuarto, habian entrado por la ventana y ahora cmainaban hacia la salida, hacia donde ella estaban.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" Se pregunto una y otra vez, el portakunais estaba al otro lado de la puerta sobre una mesita con un florero. Pero la sombra del intruso se alargaba tras cada paso. Cerro los ojos, apretando su puño contra su pecho. Los pasos se volvian turbulentos y resonantes en los oídos de la joven kunoichi, y en un intento desesperado por salvar su intimidad ultrajada, junto chakra en su puño y se abalanzo contra el agresor, dejándole un labio roto y sangrante como muestra de que no era una niñita tonta que no sabia defenderse.

"Buen gancho..." susurro una voz femenina sentada en la sala de la Kunoichi, a modo de que esta trataba de pararle sangrado del labio que ella misma había reventado.

La Kunoichi se ruborizo tontamente al escuchar el cumplido. "Set-sama... disculpeme por favor... no fue mi intencion..."

Set solo movió la mano haciendola callar, se hizo a un lado saliendo de la curacion que le hacia la menor. "Vine... para decirte que si te voy a entrenar..."

Haruno abrio mucho los ojos. Set saco de un morral que traia un par de pesas. "Pontelas en las piernas..." fue lo ultimo que dijo para ponerse de pie.

Se ve Setsuna caminar por las calles de Konoha. Por detrás de esta, una casi muerta Sakura que caminaba en si, por automático, debajo de sus ojos unas ojeras horribles se asomaban hasta sus mejillas.

"Set... –sensei..." susurro en voz queda.

"¿Hm?" pregunto la mayor mientras que se quitaba el hielo, dejando ver un gran morete. "Kuso!" susurro enfadada.

"cha..." susurro y siguieron caminando. "¿Cuántas son?"

"Nos faltan unas 15 mas..."

Pasadas ya 2 horas, Setsuna seguía caminando muy por enfrente de Sakura, se tallaba el labio, al parecer poco había faltado para que le dislocara la mandíbula completa, si no, por lo menos, una fractura si le había dejado. Y es que... Sakura había logrado golpear a Setsuna en el encuentro que habían tenido hace poco.

"Listo!" concluyo Set. Deteniéndose, Sakura al escuchar aquella maravillosa palabra, solo se desplomo. "Devuélvele las pesas a Rock Lee y dale las gracias de mi parte... de paso, pasas por mi te a la dulce avellana, y también pasa a investigar si ya llego el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha, y si no, investiga cuando llega... tenemos que planear algo para que no llegue..."

Sakura asintió firmemente, se levando a zancadas del piso. Por fin, desamarro las pesas de sus piernas dejándolas caer con suavidad en el suelo, apenas eran de 4 kilos cada una y sus piernas al sentirse liberadas comenzaban a flaquear, como si se fueran a romper. Poco después al sentir estabilidad, las cogio, colocándolas a su hombro, un gesto de dolor apareció como flash, pero enseguida desapareció, comenzando a caminar hacia el dojo de Lee.

La pelinegro, se desplomo sobre una banquita que había por ahí. "Que chica... se nota que tiene ánimos de aprender y hacerse fuerte..." dijo una voz por detrás de Set.

La cual se empezaba a quitar las sandalias. "Si..." contesto no muy convencida, viendo que tenia ampollas en las plantas de los pies. "Mira..." mostró al recién llegado.

"¿Cuántas vueltas fueron?" pregunto el poseedor de aquella voz, mientras se sentaba al lado de la mujer.

"11 vueltas completas..." gruño la Engu a tiempo que colocaba sus pies sobre las piernas de su compañero. "Genma... no se quejo para nada... solo pregunto cuantas vueltas eran y las hizo..."

"¿Dónde esta ahora?"

"La mande hacer unas tareas..."

Genma cogio uno de los pies de la jounin y comenzo a masajearlo. "¿La quieres aburrir eh?"

"SI... haré que ella misma desista y así ella misma se ira..." susurro.

"Hum... no creo que eso pase..." fijo su mirada en los maltratados pies de la pelinegro.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" interrogo prestando mayor atención al del mondadientes.

"Por que es alumna de Hatake Kakashi..." finalizo. Setsuna se quedo callada, sin decir nada más.

La kunichi regreso mas tarde de lo previsto, ya la noche parecía amiga. Pero aun seguia ahí Setsuna, ahora sola, viendo las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a tildar en el cielo.

"Su te..." informo, su agotado semblante daba a entender que tuvo problemas al obtener el presiado te de la Engu. Y es que tuvo que ir hasta la villa oculta de la cascada por el te de su maestra, ya que en Konoha se habia agotado. Aquella Villa se encontraba a 5 horas de konoha a paso normal y 2 a paso ninja, pero... con su agotamiento fisico, tuvo que ir despacio. Ademas de encontrar la casa de te donde vendían aquella bebida especial, se le había podido perder la vida buscándole, pero gracias a una viejecita encontro la tienda.

Esta lo cogio y dio un sorbo. "Esta frió..." susurro. Sakura agacho la mirada algo cohibida.

"Te puedes quedar esta noche en mi casa..." comento Set, poniéndose de pie "Comprendo que tus padres te asesinaran si llegas tarde... al menos yo lo haría con mi hija..."

"Mis padres murieron..." informo la pelirrosa con sus manos por enfrente suyo, reclinadas en su regazo.

Set al escuchar eso, guardo silencio, desviando la mirada. Se sentía incómodamente mal, sabia que había echo una mal comparación. "No lo sabia..." susurro, como disculpa, comenzando a caminar, Sakura le seguio.

La menor se hundió en hombros. "Yo tampoco... salieron de viaje un dia y a la semana de su dia de regreso, la Hokage me mando a llamar... habían muerto en un ataque de maleantes en un camino en el pais de la nieve..." contó.

"Ya veo..." susurro, paso sus manos por la cabeza de Haruno despeinándola un poco. "Veo que no eres tan Baka después de todo, Kunoichi-Aho"

Sakura sonrió ligeramente. Agachando la mirada, algo cohibida por el recuerdo de sus padres.

Después de ahí, ninguna palabra por parte de alguna, no hasta que llegaron a una imponente casa en una de las calles casi a las afuera de Konoha. La casa era bastante grande, de 3 niveles. Tenia un gastado color lila con los ventanales color madera, aun conservaban su chillido cuando eran abiertos.

"Mi casa..." presento la Engu a la menor la cual, observaba con detenimiento el hogar de su mentor, la cual saco de pordetras de un gran jarron que yacia como ornato en la entrada una llave, con la cual abrio la cerraja de la puerta. "Adelante..." dijo incitando a pasar a la Haruno.

Al entrar, se encontro con un recibidor un tanto fuera de lo comun, ya que estaba vacio y desolado, era una habitación forrada de madera, que chillaba a cada paso, en la pared de enfrente un cuadro con un escudo de armas, dedujo que era perteneciente a la Familia Engu.

"MAMI!!" Grito una delgada voz, mientras unos pasos se escuchaban recorrer el pasillo desde el fondo. Sakura llevo su mirada al final del corredor, encontrándose a una pequeña peliblanco que saltaba sobre la Jounin.

"Hisa-chan..." sonrió Setsuna, abrazando a la menor. "No es hora para que estés despierta..." susurro Set. "¿Y tu padre?" pregunto arqueando la ceja con cierto aire de molestia.

La quijada de Sakura casi se cayo cuando vio en bata de uso a un conocido jounin salir de por donde la niña habia salido antes.

"¿Sen... sensei?" pregunto incrédula la pelirosa.

"Sakura-chan..." sonrió el hombre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Go Go IrukaxAnko!**  
By: Mare-chan

Iruka pasa por un pasillo, pero se detiene al ver que esta Anko sentada en una banca, leyendo muy entretenia un Icha Icha.

Iruka: "Si me ve... me acosa..." Afila la mirada, y junta chakra en sus piernas, pasa corriendo alzando solo polvo a su paso.

Anko, ni lo nota.

Iruka sonrie victorioso.

Anko suspira.

Iruka: o-oU

Anko vuelve a suspirar.

Iruka: Algo anda mal...- se acerca a Anko cerrando los ojos.

Anko, no lo nota y vuelve a suspirar.

Iruka al no ver reacción, saca unas flores y se las pone enfrente a Anko.

Pero... no pasa nada...

Iruka, saca un anillo de compromiso se arrodilla frente a Anko y no pasa nada.

Iruka: Con un demonio!! No me vas hacer caso?!

Anko: suspira

Iruka se sienta a su lado alza el rostro y ve un gran letrero, un espectacular con la nueva portada del Icha Icha Paradise, solo que esta ves el titulo es: "Icha Icha Iruka"

El hombre s epone rojo y sigue leyendo: "La primera vez del delfín, compralo en tu puesto favorito..."

Iruka: o-oU oh... damn it...

Anko despega la Mirada del libro y observa a Iruka. Iruka pasa saliva: Kuso...

10 minutos después...

AHHH!! ASÍ!! ASÍ!!

30 minutos después...

Anko: Estos libros no mienten...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Que les parecio? ¿Quien sera el ninja que aparecio ahi semidesnudo? ¿Por que Set tiene una hija? ¿De quien sera esa hija? ¿Que paso con Iruka y Anko? ¿Anko... sera virgen? ¿Por que Souh se quedo a dormir en casa de Genma? ¿Que sucedio en el cuarto de genma, con set? ¿Que le dijo Genma a Set?

Fin del capitulito. Descubre todo esto en el siguiente cap.

**Capitulo 3: "Demostracion: Genjutsu Vs. Ninjutsu!"**

Fecha de Actualizacion Proxima:

26 de Septiembre del 2008

Esperenla!

**Vero: **Ingeniosas deducciones las tuyas, en el siguiente capitulo contesto tus intrigas, en este, fue un poco mas... soft... xD y sip, ya sales tu, y la rata... apenas va a nacer xDDD sera interesante ver cuando la hagan xDDD a ver si te gusta este capitulo, a mi me fasino xDDD. Y pues Iruka y Anko, xDDD que dig de esos dos, me fascinan xD, espero meter mas accion entre ellos 0. Pero accion la que viene en el siguiente capitulo, de todo tipo Jujuy!! ¿Qué te parecio el capitulo? Gracias por el review!!

**Diana: **A izumo lo seguian!! Bueno, veras el siguiente cpaitulo, ahí explico un poco mejor todo, espero estes en este capitulo, me parecio a mi punto de vista interesante joi joi!! Souh, se llevo a Sakura a dar una vuelta... nada mas xD. Gracias por el review... las demas respuestas al siguiente capitulo!! Nos leemos!! Ciao!!

Atte. **Marean L "DivaT" Wolff**


	3. Demostracion: Genjutsu Vs Ninjutsu

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's - Humor - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Team Kunoichis: Femme Fatales**

By: Marean L. Wolff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 3: Demostracion: Genjutsu Vs. Ninjutsu.**..

La mandibula de Sakura habia caido al suelo al ver a su sensei ahi.

"Cierra la boca y vamos a cenar..." ordeno Setsuna mientras que tomaba a la pequeña niña y la cargaba.

"Vamos... te guio al comedor Sakura..." sonrio un moreno a la pequeña Kunoichi mostrandole con una mano el camino a recorrer.

"Iruka...-sensei... que sorpresa..." fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de seguirlo, mirandolo con la ceja arqueada, no comprendía nada...

Los de la pelirosa estaban completamente estáticos, puesto sobre el moreno con quien compartia la mesa. Si, Iruka sensei, estaba ahí sentado frente a ella con una bata de uso diario, debajo de esta, al parecer su pijama, no llevaba su banda y su cola de caballo estaba algo floja ya que algunos mechones saltaban a su rostro, el hombre parecia no notar la mirada inquieta de la ojiverde, ya que comía la cena que el mismo habia preparado con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Así que te quedaras aquí?" pregunto el maestro rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura salio de sus deducciones y asintió energéticamente. "Si... Setsuna-sensei me invito a quedarme por hoy..."

"Que bueno que Sena-chan te aceptara como su alumna, Sena es muy buen mentor." Confeso dando otro bocado al platillo, que cabe destacar eran solo verduras picadas y hervidas, algo ligero para cenar.

"Haber, haber... ¿Qué hace Iruka sensei en casa de Set...? Y ahora, esa pequeña niña, se me hace familiar..." Justo pensaba Sakura cuando aparecio su nueva sensei con la pequeña niña en brazos, que se aferraba al cuello de su madre.

Iruka noto que la niña tenia las mejillas humedas, y se puso casi de inmediato de pie. "¿Sucede algo Hisa-chan...?" pregunto el moreno, la niña no quiso responder y se oculto en el hombro de su madre. "Oh... vamos pequeña..." El delfín tomo a la niña de los brazos de su madre y la empezo a arrullar, poco después la menor comenzo a contar lo que habia ocurrido, mientras la pelinegro se sentaba en la cabecera del comedor, destapando su comida que habia sido cubierta con una servilleta para mantenerla caliente hasta su retorno.

"Por Kami-sama..." susurro Setsuna. "esto de tener hijos si desgasta a uno..." comento una vez que Iruka habia salido del salon de comidas. "Pero gracias a Kami me envio un hombre tan bueno como Iruka-kun..." sonrio esta comenzando a comer.

Sakura abrio los ojos sin decir nada, no cabia duda, Iruka y Setsuna eran parejas... pero la niña, esa pequeña cosa pelos plateados que le llamaban Hisashi-chano una de dos, o Setsuna había engañado a Iruka o Iruka y Setsuna habían adoptado a la niña, ya que la menor solo tenia los ojos casi idénticos a los de su nueva mentor, de ahí enfuera... era bastante distinta, quizás algunas actitudes de la niña se le hacían familiar pero no atinaba a que fueran de Iruka, mucho menos de Set.

Al poco rato regresaron Iruka y la niña, la menor se sento en el lugar que habia estado ocupando Iruka, empezando a comer del plato que era del delfín. La pequeña niña, tenia mas o menos 6 años y mesessu cabello era sumamente largo y lacio extremo, en un tono blanco con destellos plateados y sombras grisáceas, sus dos expresivos globos oculares eran del centro de un verde intenso, que parecían leerte, se sentía desnuda cada vez que la niña y ella topaban miradas. Era sumamente extraña aquella cena que tenia.

Una vez que los cuatro terminaron, Iruka se ofrecio a recoger la mesa, Set tomo por la cintura a su pequeña hija y le pidio a Sakura que le siguiera para mostrarle su habitación. Recorrieron un gran pasillo, algunos salones y subieron unas escaleras, llegaron a un segundo pasillo, donde habian muchas puertas. En el trayecto la niña habia caido rendida, el sueño la habia agotado.

"Perfecto..." sonrió victoriosa Set, abriendo una puerta con el pie, dejando mostrar un cuarto decorado de tonos amarillos y naranjas por un momento Sakura, se sintio con Naruto por los chillantes colores, pero al detectar juguetes y demas cosas infantiles dedujo que la pieza era de la pequeña Hisashi, en medio de la recamara habia un futon extendido, medio desacomodado; Setsuna se inco para dejar reposando a Hisashi quein rapido cogio un muñeco de peluche que habia cerca del futon. "Cuando su padre de mision es un poco complicado que se quede quieta en la cama..." conto Set. Caminando a la salida de la recamara. "Vamos... te llevo a tu habitación..." aviso. Haruno la siguió.

Pasaron escasas tres puertas, Setsuna se detuvo. "Aquí... Esta es tu pieza..." Comento. "Mañana cuando yo me despierte ya te quiero ver lista... no me gusta esperar a las personas... odio la impuntualidad..." Fue lo ultimo que dijo casi como amenaza, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia mas al fondo del pasillo. "Descansa..." hablo, y desaparecio.

"Deje que conozca a Kakashi-sensei..." rio por dentro, no tendria problema con el horario, ella era muy puntual, sumamente puntual, y por eso no tendria ningun inconveniente, el único problemita era que no le había dicho a que hora se verían, por lo que solo suspiro, y se metió a su habitación, al entrar

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sus ojos estaban chi quititos, casi no había dormido, mas bien... durmió escasa 1 o 2 horas, ya que estaba inquieta por la advertencia que le habia echo Set-sensei, como a eso de las 6 de la mañana ya estaba en la sala adormitando un poco, Setsuna apareci hasta las 12 del dia.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Set a la kunoichi pero esta con su cara de zombi no respondio. Setsuna sonrio ampliamente. "Bueno!! Vamonos!!"

"¿A dónde?" pregunto Sakura, siguiendo casi por inercia a Set.

"Demostración Shinobi!! Amo estas cosas... puedes patear traseros a tus enemigos de la aldea y no te dicen nada... las hacen cada mes..." advirtió.

Sakura habia escuchado de esas demostraciones, pero nunca había asistido a una por lo que se entusiasmo solo un poco, el cansancio no ayudaba mucho.

Camino al recien reconstruido arena de Konoha, se encontraron con Anko y Souh, quienes tambien iban hacia la exhibición, Anko como siempre entusiasmada e hiperactiva, a comparación de Souh, que iba un poco mas relajada. Al llegar se posesionaron de un palco, especial para Jounin, de ahí se apresiaba perfectamente la zona de combate, en esos momentos Ebisu peleaba contra Tsume, la del clan de canes, iba ganando por mucho, Ebisu trataba de esconderse pero Tsume era especialista en encontrar... y mas hombres...

"Nunca me enfrentaria contra Tsume..." confeso Setsuna recargandose del barandal, acomodo su guante a su mano. "Es muy peligrosa..."

Sakura observaba la pelea, no habia sangre pero si muchos moretones.

"Ni que lo digas... Tsume es una kunoichi bastante fuerte..." argumento Souh.

"Tsume-sam es la madre de Kiba... ¿Cierto?" pregunto curiosa Sakura.

"Sipo y tambien madre de Ana..." indico Anko.

El encuentro termino. Genma paso al centro del domo, mientras se llevaban en camilla a Ebisu, cabe resaltar que el lugar estaba repleto por Genin, chunin y uno que otro Jounin.

"Bien! Bien! Siguiente pelea... ¿Quién quiere?" pregunto a la multitud.

"GUAPO!!" Grito Anko desde el palco, Genma le volteo a ver y sonrio perversamente.

"Jeje..." solo esbozo el del mondadientes, visualizando a Setsuna en lo alto junto a sus compañeras.

"Yo entro..." dijo una voz que entraba a la arena. Genma abrio mucho los ojos y asintio.

"Kurenai-sam..." susurro.

Una imponente y arrogante Kurenai se posesionaba de la arena principal, a paso firme y decidido. Asuma abrió bastante los ojos recien llegaba, ¿Acaso entraría a la demostración, su valioso tesoro? Mientras que Sakura sonreía.

"Kurenai-sensei es muy buena con el Genjutsu quizás pueda tomar alguna nota..." comento una muy contenta Haruno, volteando a ver a su mentor, quien no había emanado ninguna palabra desde que Kurenai había pisado la arena. "¿Sensei?" pregunto al notar que la mirada de Set se abatia en duelo con los rojos ojos de la otra.

"Vale..." musito en tono bajo. Salto desde esa altura a la arena, dando un par de vueltas en el aire y cayendo en tres, la multitud enloqueció. Kurenai le tiro tres kunais a Set, y esta desaparecio al instantes en un puff.

"Diablos..." susurro Genma, al ver eso. "No va bien..."

Todos los del palco negaron negramente. "¿Sucede algo malo?" pregunto Sakura a Souh Soyiyu.

"Digamos que esas dos tienen sus ayeres..." sonrio meramente nerviosa Soyiyu. Sakura le miro confundida.

"Dios..." musito en un tono estrangulado Anko, algo exasperada. "Sarutobi, no siempre fue novio de Kurenai..." sonrió retorcida. "Ya que el fue el primer gran amor de Setsuna..."

La mandíbula de Sakura cayo al suelo y volvio su verde mirada a la arena. Una brisa de aire/agua desenvolvía a la Engu, la cual clavaba sus picados ojos en los rojos de Kurenai.

"ergnas... rop rovaf" pidio algo dentro la cabeza de Set. "No es conveniente que nos enfrentemos Kurenai-dobe..." indico Set, la ojirojo ignoro el comentario

La Engu movio la cabeza negando suavemente a sus pensamientos. Asuma prendía el tercer cigarrillo desde que Setsuna habia entrado a la arena. Sus manos casi podian verse como temblaban, no sentia algo tan profundo por Set, mas bien buena relacion de amigos intimos, pero hasta ahí, su amor juvenil habia quedado atrás hacia muchos años, y mas desde que Set habia tenido una linda hija con cierto Jounin al cual el respetaba mucho.

Kurenai, entrelazo sus dedos cerrando los ojos, empezana la demostración: Genjutsu vs. Ninjutsu.

Setsuna no se hizo esperar y cerro tambien los ojos, comenzando hacer posiciones de manos. Por un momento se quedo paralizada como si fuese una estatua, estatica sin movimiento, una densa nube borrosa apareció tras la mujer ojiverde, y poco a poco se fue formando un árbol, sus ramas envolvían a Setsuna quien no habia movido ni un solo músculo.

"¿Te diviertes?" pregunto una voz, mientras la figura de Setsuna que el arbol habia atrapado se convertía en agua. "KAI!" resonó desde por debajo de la tierra, desasiendo el genjutsu que apenas empezaba a elaborar Kurenai, la cual aparecio en una refaga de viento fuerte. Volviendo hacer sellos, volteando hacia todos lados para percibir a Setsuna, pero tres kunais salieron del suelo en los mangos de las armas amarradas con fuerzas hilos de cabello negro, las cuales envolvieron a Kurenai.

"Kuso!" se quiso defender la mujer, pero esta atrapada

Setsuna salio apareció por enfrente de ella como a unos 5 metros de distancia, casi como por arte de magia, se quito el guante izquierdo con tanta rapidez que solo se vio volar la prenda y comenzó, en su cabeza: "Carnero, buey, carnero, dragón, tigre... carnero...".

"Esto no pinta bien..." susurro Souh, mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Maldita Setsuna... se le olvida que es exhibición..." divertida comento Anko, recargandose del palco donde estaban las kunoichis.

Terminando con esa posición de manos, los hilos comenzaron a brillar, y setsuna a sonreír. Kurenai se veía algo desesperada mientras empezaba a moverse para safarse. "Jutsu de Red mortal, técnica prohibida"

"¿Es una tecnica prohibida?" pregunto Sakura volteando a ver a sus otras dos mentoras. "¿Qué la convierte en una técnica prohibida?" volvio a preguntar.

"Fijate y veras..." sonrio Anko una vez mas.

Los hilos empezaron a encarnarse en la piel de la morena, mientras esta cerraba los ojos del dolor, no gritaba, no lloraba, no se quejaba, solo gemia un poco y era logico, pero un poco irracional aguantar tanto dolor, al fin kunoichi, y una de las mejores...

Setsuna tomo suficiente aire, e hizo otro sello que nunca antes habia visto Sakura, a lo cual puso mas atención, el semblante de la Engu se puso mas serio pero a la vez macabramente divertido, el sello era parecido al del mono, pero en ves de solo colocar una mano sobre la otra, parecia un agarre, un fuerte agarre, casi parecia enterrarse ella misma las uñas. Los hilos habían entrado completamente a la piel de Kurenai, dejandola libre (apartentemente), esta cayo de rodillas mientras se rasgaba la garganta tratando de sacarse los hilos, aun los podía sentir estrangularla, sus ojos se habrian al tal grado que parecian salir de sus orbitas y su respiración se volvia cada vez mas lenta.

"Te dije que no me eligieras a mi..." susurro Setsuna, aun con el sello en sus manos comenzando a acercarse a Kurenai. La cual seguía en su lucha por tratar de liberarse.

Sakura parecía aun no entender muy bien de que se trataba aquel jutsu. Por lo que Souh comenzó. "Este jutsu se llama Red Mortal, por que con los hilos de cola negro, se intenta ingresar al cuerpo del enemigo, sin que este pueda hacer nada, y ya dentro de el, capturar los organos en una red..."

"El hilo esta echo de cabellos negros, es un material imposible para los ninjas, ya que ni la mas afilada kunai puede romperlo..." especifico Anko, limpiandose el oido con cierta desfachatez. "Solo si tienes conocimiento en descodificación y rompellaves quizas puedes liberarte de el... pero en especial ese hilo fue tratado con anticipación con chakra, para que pudiera ingresar al cuerpo humano sin hacer cortes ni nada por el estilo..."

"En estos momentos, los hilos han tomado prisionero a los órganos vitales de Kurenai" Contó Souh, recargándose del barandal, Haruno, se asomo a la arena viendo a la desesperada ojirojo.

"Setsuna-sensei es impresionante..." sonrio Sakura, aquel ninjutsu era por mas simple, genial, lo quería aprender, no se preocupaba mucho por Kurenai, ya que sabia que Setsuna no la mataria, ya que solo era una demostración.

"No cantes victoria..." hablo después de mucho rato Asuma, quien ensendia otro cigarrillo, estaba asustado y un poco preocupado, su linda mujer habia caido en un fuerte jutus. "Ese ataque como tiene sus ventajas tiene sus desventajas ya que es mas complicado de lo que parese, ya que Setsuna decide hasta que punto dejar de torturar a Kurenai, pero entre mas mantenga el agarre mas chakra gasta. Y tomando en cuenta que esta es una demostración, Setsuna la tendra que soltar., y por obvio la dejara un poco vulnerable y quizas ahí Kurenai ataque..."

Asuma tenia tanta razon, diablos!, pero su sensei no podia fallar.

Inner/Sakura: CHAAA!! VAMOS SET-SENSEI!!

La mujer entrecejaba el sufrimiento silencioso de la morena, ya estando a 3 metros de ella, presiono mas fuerte, haciendo que una fugaz lagrima escapara por los rojos ojos de Kurenai.

"¿Te das por vencida?" pregunto en una aspeda voz de pereza. Dio otro paso, y un estallido de Sakuras encerro a Setsuna.

Sakura, Anko, Souh, Asuma y todos los presentes abrieron muchos los ojos, Setsuna se dio una vuelta viendo por donde escapar, sin soltar el sello de sus manos. Arrugo ligeramente la frente. Habia caído en un Genjutsu

"Baka..." se escucho en unisolo a sus compañeras de equipo.

"Baka..." se escucho una ronca voz en las gradas, suspiro y volvió a su lectura.

"Baka..." se escucho en los pensamientos de la Engu, ahora si estaba en un gran problema. Seguia perdiendo chakra, seguia sangrando, seguia luchando y seguia con la resaca del sabado. "Esto tardara mas... eh..." se dijo así misma, viendo que algunas sakuras se movian violentamente contra ellas, aunque sabia que era un genjutsu no podia disiparlo ya que tenia sus manos ocupadas con su propio ataque, tenia un punto a su favor y era ese ataque que aun prosedia, aunque no al cien porciento pero si en cierto porcentaje.

"¿Cómo pudo Kurenai activar un ataque?" pregunto Sakura, viendo que Setsuna se movía torpemente en círculos dentro de una densa nube de neblina.

"Antes de que Setsuna hiciera el ataque Kurenai hizo un jutsu, el cual no se activo, deseguro era una trampa a distancia, cuando Set estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tramapa se activo por si sola..." explico Souh, Anko asintio ligeramente.

"Wao! Kurenai-sensei tambien es muy buena..." tuvo que reconocer.

"See pero no tanto como Souh..." aclamo Anko, empujando levemente a la mencionada, mientras se sonrojaba esta un poco.

Volviendo al encuentro, Setsuna tenia que correr de un lado a otro como vil idiota ya que las sakuras amenazaban con atraparle, y quien sabe que cosa fea hacerles, siempre habia odiado aquellas flores, pero ahora, las repudiaba mas que nunca, esas pequeñas basuritas rosadas la estaban haciendo ver como una idiota enfrente de todos, ya que, por logica, los demas espectadores no podian ver el genjutsu por dentro, solo a ella correr despavorida con sus manos ocupadas.

"¿Ahora que dices?" pregunto una voz que susurraba en el aire. Y salia una gran rama de árbol por enfrente de Set, que tropezaba torpemente, cayendo de espaldas, desde el suelo pudo ver como florecía una sakura de donde salia una demacrada Kurenai, el desgaste de chakra y la falta de aire por parte del jutsu de Set le habian dejado en aquella condiciones.

"Que te ves igual de fea que siempre... gorda y plana..." respondió Set, con el mismo tono desganado y una burlona sonrisa.

Anko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, había escuchado el comentario, Asuma solo se limito en susurrar "Kami". Y souh al igual que Sakura a abrir los ojos. El espectador dejo de leer en las gradas al escuchar el comentario de la Engu, iban a comenzar... otra vez...

Kurenai mostró la misma seriedad de siempre con cierto coraje. "Tan inmadura como siempre..."

"Prefiero ser inmadura que una amargada..." aviso Set, tratando de incorporarse pero unas ramas de árboles la tomaron por sorpresa, ahora si estaba en verdaderos problemas.

"Te tengo una noticia..." dijo Kurenai, acercándose peligrosamente a la Engu con Kunai en mano, Engu solo se movia un poco, aun con el sello en sus manos. "Ya tienes 23 años, tienes una hija... y no tienes marido... ¿y sabes por que?" Pregunto la morena, Setsuna habia abierto tanto los ojos, que parecia que iba a llorar.

Definitivamente eso no iba para nada bien, Genma, dejo caer el mondadientes. Y no hace falta explicar la cara de las tres Kunoichis que veian todo desde el palco.

"Por que eres inmadura... "el" busca a una mujer... una kunoichi... no a una tonta inmadura que juega a la ninja perfecta..."

"PUDRETE!" Brameo girando sus manos a gran velocidad invirtiendo la posición que tenía. El volar de las sakuras se hizo mas violento, mientras que un sonoro grito desgarro una garganta, un torbellino de arena provocado por un enfurecido viento se apodero de la zona de combates, no se identifico de quien fue aquel desgarrador grito

"SETSUNA!!" Gritaron desde las gradas.

"BAKA!!" Grito Anko, mientras que Genma veía la forma de despejar la cortina de arena que se había alzado.

":Diablos! Diablos!" Souh salio corriendo hacia la arena.

La gente embravecida comenzó a aullar en las gradas, aquel había sido un verdadero espectáculo, nadie lo olvidaría, querían ver el resultado final, seria épico de ver.

Cuando la arena se despejo ninguna de las dos se encontraba en la arena, lo que hizo que la multitud shinobi se pusiera mas euforica.

"¿Algun otro retador?" Pregunto Genma posesionándose del centro de la arena para llamar la atención del ultimo encuentro, de inmediato aparecio Gai con una excentrica posee.

"YO! Quiero retar a:...!!"

"Dejame adivinar..." dijo perezosamente Genma, volcando su mirada a Hatake, que hasta hace un par de minutos se encontraba en gradas, pero que ahora no se encontraba. "Je... no esta Gai... escoge a otro..."

"Por la flor de la juventud mundana!!" Grito, buscando a Kakashi con la mirada, sin encontrar respuesta.

Mientras tanto, tras los bastidores de la arena, en algun tunel aledaño, Setsuna era atendida por Souh, ya que el kunai con el cual minutos antes Kurenai le habia amenazado lo tenia enterrado a profundidad en su pierna. "KUSO!!" Grito Set, viendose el arma y su caprichosa sangre correr.

"on atse neib..."(1) Decia una voz dentro de la cabeza de Set, la cual intentaba de ignorarla.

"Souh!! Maldita sea!! Sacala!!" Exigio con reclamos.

Sakura se hinco para ayudar. Mientras que Souh sacaba la kunai, Anko sujetaba a Set para que no se moviera, Sakura juntaba chakra para cerrar la herida y Set maldecia a Kurenai.

Al poco rato, las cuatro se encontraba en la dulce avellana. Set, se habia quedado en silencio total desde el cierre de su herida, ninguna palabra emanada.

"Por lo menos Kurenai-baka se llevo su merecido... o no ¿set?" Pregunto Anko, metiéndose toda una hilera de Dangos.

"Si... quedo un poco mas lesionada que Set... tuvieron que ocupar ayuda de jounin médicos... le cerraste la vena principal de chakra..."

Set vio a las tres, y siguió callada, devolviendo su obscura mirada a su te, mientras lo tomaba de un sorbo.

Un cuervo se paro justo en el cuadro de la ventana que se encontraba frente a la mesa donde estaban las kunoichis, Set chispeo un poco, y se puso de pie. "Cualquier cosas les aviso..." Anko y Souh asintieron con suavidad, con un algo de dificultad Set camino a la salida mientras el cuervo volaba hacia al entrada del local para esperar a la kunoichi.

"¿Eso?" pregunto la ojiverde a las otras dos.

"Es la forma que nos avisan que tenemos mision... bueno mas bien a Set, ella nos avisa a nosotras..." indico la castaña tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Siempre va Set sola, ya que en ocaciones solo la mandan a ella de mision... son misiones de rango S..." le dijo en tono bajo Anko. "Ella pertenecio a los ANBU... solo que dejo de trabajar cuando tuvo a Hisashi... su pequeño retoño..." sonrio esta.

Sakura observo por donde se habia ido su sensei.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de algún momento, Sakura se retiro del lugar, en el camino se encontro con Ino, empezaron a platicar pero terminaron peleadas y cada una tomo para su rumbo...

Para cuando Sakura llego a la casa, la ojiverde ya se encontraba ahí, estaba afuera en el pórtico sentada en el suelo recargada del marco de la puerta, vio a Sakura llego, y desvio su mirada al enrojecido cielo.

"Ohayo sensei..." Saludo Sakura.

"Sakura... iré de misión..." dijo antes de que la pelirosa se perdiera en el andar a su habitación. "Estudias en la biblioteca de la casa el libro que deje sobre el escritorio... haces un reporte de eso..."

"La niña..." dijo Sakura, a sabiendas que una niña no podia quedarse sola por ahí.

"Hisashi-chan... se ira con Iruka a la academia... por ella no te preocupes..." contesto algo desolada.

"Set... ¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto algo preocupada por su sensei. La cual asintio un poco. "En ese caso... la veo en algunos dias..." susurro.

Set movió la cabeza afirmando.

"Setsuna-sensei..."

"Ah?"

"Quiero aprender la red mortal..." comento desidida. Set rodo su verde mirada hasta la verde de la menor, se veia desidida. Ya que esa tecnica, era una gran técnica que quería desarrollar. "Se que es una tecnica prohibida y que la debo utilizar en ocaciones verdaderamente de vida o muerte y que..."

"Sakura..." cayo su mentor a la kunoichi. "¿La quieres aprender?"

Haruno abrio muchos los ojos, y asintio. Set se puso de pie con dificultad, labio reventado, pies dolidos y pierna lastimada, estaba echa un asco, pero aun así... seguia adelante y daria una clase mortal.

"Vale..." trono sus nudillos, y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la casa. "Sigueme..." Sakura corrio al lado de su sensei, pasaron hasta el fondo del pasillo donde se corrio una gran pantalla que habia por puerta, dejando al descubierto a un hermoso jardin estepario, un pequeño oasis de arboles de sakuras y limones se veia en la esquina del jardin de ahí en fuera todo estaba desertico con algunas piedras, la pequeña Hisashi jugaba a la pelota con otro niño de su misma edad, solo un poco mas bajito que ella, uno morenito de fugaces ojos rojos.

"Hisashi-chan, Asunai-kun!" llamo la mayor al par. Los cuales pararon de jugar.

"Okasam!!" Saludo la menor con las manos moviéndolas de lado a lado.

La mayor camino hasta el centro del gran patio. "Vayan a jugar al dojo..." pidio mientras se quitaba las sandalias, Sakura hizo lo mismo, pensaba que quizas era parte del entrenamiento.

Ambos niños corrieron hacia adentro de la casa, con una sonrisa en los rostros. "El niño se me hace familiar..."

"Es hijo de Asuma y Kurenai..." indico Set, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. "Los problemas de los padres no son problemas de ellos..."sonrió Set. "Además... creo que le gusta a Hisashi..."

Sakura rio, y recorrio su fugaz amor perdido por Sasuke, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco.

"Bien Haruno..." se estiro un poco la mentor. "Sabes manejar esto..." Saco unas kunais por detrás suyo. Sakura asintio, con cara de mayor obviedad posible. "¿Sabes como esquivarlas?" Pregunto nuevamente. Sakura volvio asentir.

"Te apuesto la cena de dos semanas que no sabes..." le dijo Set convencida a su alumna. La pelirosa por un momento se sintio ofendida, y saco de por detrás suyo un juego de estas armas. Setsuna sonrio, agachandose un poco, su posición de ataque. Sakura a la expectativa. Set sin previo aviso comenzo a correr hacia Sakura, con las Kunais en mano, Sakura se deslizo solo un poco de la trayectoria que llevaba su sensei, al momento que Setsuna lanzo los kunais, Sakura los es esquivo con los que tenia en la mano, pero Set se detuvo y jalo unos hilos que estaban enredados en sus dedos, que estaban amarrados a los mangos de las armas, dejando a Sakura amarrada.

"Te dije que no sabias usarlos..." sonrió victoriosa Engu, dejando a su alumna atrapada. "El unico paso a seguir para esta tecnica y la suspicacia... si eres lo suficiente suspicas y malicioso podras dominarla, que importa el chakra y lo demas... debes ser un jodido de mierda con suerte... y si no tienes suerte... crearla en el momento..." explico.

"¿Y el control de chakra? ¿Y la tecnica?" Pregunto sorprendida Haruno, era le primera vez que escuchaba a un jounin hablar así. Set relajo los hombros.

"Hija... eso se va haciendo en el camino... te apuesto a que sabes los 24 secretos shinobis..." Sakura asintio. "Yo no los se... si acaso 12 y hasta ahí... pero esos 24 secretos en este momento... ¿Te sirvieron de algo?" Sakura nego. "Lo ves... tengo razon..." sonrio una vez mas victoriosa. Jalo las manos soltando a la pelirosa. "Ahora... sueltate un poco... no estes tan tensa en combate... esto es una simulación... y te pondes toda dura como un arbol... despavilate..." aconsejo, mostrandole como. "tu mirada dejala jugando un rato... desconcentras al oponente... las manos atentas, has que tengan sus propios ojos..."

"¿Cómo hago eso?" Pregunto la menor. La tarde ya se empezaba a desteñir en negros por todo el horizonte.

"Mira a través de la decepcion..." indico pensando Set. Sakura capto. "ahora... para este jutsu en especial ocupas mucha fuerza..." volvió a tronar sus nudillos, abriendo las manos colocándolas en defensa. "Quiero medir nuevamente tu fuerza... aun no estoy segura de ella..."

La ojiverde cerro los puños, y lanzo un golpe al rostro de Set, el cual tomo en el aire la mayor, doblando completamente la muñeca de Sakura. "KYA!!" Grito la pelirosa.

"Golpe fantasma... escaza fuerza... quizas dejes moreton o rompas el labio, piel sencilla..." presiono mas fuerza y sakura grito. "Sensible al dolor..." algo se escucho tronar, y Sakura chillo, grito, jadeo y estaba a punto de reventar del dolor. "Aparte de muñecas y huesos debiles..." se hundio en hombros soltando de golpe a la menor.

"Sigo pensando que eres una basca de kunoichi... pero... si insistes en seguir... adelante..." se volvio a hundir en hombros, dandose la vuelta. "Haz lo que te dije y descansa esa muñeca, enyesala o hazle algo... tu entrenamiento se duplicara conforme al tiempo... y practica con las Kunais..." Lanzo un par de estas armas con sus respectivos hilos enrollados. "Descansa..."

La kunoichi se quedo llorando viendo fracturada su mano, dios! Que dolor!! Que salvaje era esa mujer!! Era muy salvaje!! Pero no se daria por vencida... claro que no!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Set llego a su habitación, se despojo de todas sus prendas, camino a su futon cogio algun camisón que había de paso sobre un sillon. Alguien le esperaba en aquella cama.

Sonrió ampliamente al descubrir al intruso. "¿No tenias mision?" Pregunto Engu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nah..." contesto flojamente una ronca voz. "Volví antes... me dio gusto ver que Iruka cuidaba de Hisashi..." Pero este no pudo terminar ya que los rojos labios de Set le tomaron presos en un apasionado beso. "Solo por ese beso deseo volver cada noche a la casa... por ese beso y el abrazo de mi pequeña Hisashi..." sonrió.

La torneada pierna de Set, se paseaba sensualmente entre la entrepierna de un caballero, mientras su melena negra se veía desparramada sobre un pálido pero bien formado torso.

"Saldré de misión..." susurro un hilo de voz la ojiverde, se le notaba algo exhausta, algunos rasgos de fatiga.

"A Lady Tsunade si que le gusta explotar a su gente..." contesto un tono mas grave.

La femenina solo pudo sonreír dulcemente mientras depositaba un calido beso en el pecho de su hombre, cerca del corazón, el otro solo cerro los ojos, arropando con sus dos fuertes brazos la cintura de su mujer, atrayéndola a el, inhalando su exquisito aroma de kunoichi...

La Kunoichi se veía un poco atormentada por lo que había dicho Kurenai, pero no lo comento con su pareja, solo el silencio...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La mañana despertó a Sakura, durante la noche había podido dormir fantásticamente gracias a los analgésicos que se habia auto recetado, tanto fue que había olvidado completamente que se había fracturado la muñeca, por lo que, cuando se intento poner de pie ayudándose por esta, solo encontró un gran e increíble dolor, que le punzo por todo el brazo, su reacción, no fue gritar al contrario solo cerro los ojos, apagando el desgarrador grito en su garganta. Como pudo levanto el futón y lo dejo por una esquina de la gran habitación, se vio en la luna que estaba a un costado. No se veía tan mal, además Setsuna se encontraba de misión, Hisashi se había ido con Iruka y no habia nadie mas en la casa, por lo que solo se puso la yukata que Set le habia dado la noche anterior. Los mechones rosados, se veian despeinados sobre su cabeza y la marca de la almohada aun se percibia en su mejilla, sonrio de forma tonta al darse un ultimo vistaso, primero desayunaria, limpiaria un poco y después se arreglaria para ponerse a estudiar cuando llegase Souh y Anko.

Hizo todo el recorrido de su habitación a la cosina sin ningun percance, silenciosamente, las maderas no chillaron. Llego a la habitación de los alimentos, cogio un plato, cerela, un plátano, leche y una cuchara. Todo lo llevo hasta el comedor, donde se sento a la cabecera comenzando a comer.

Kakashi observo a Sakura, Sakura a Kakashi, ambos se quedaron estaticos durante un buen rato, el peliblanco parpadeo su unico ojo visible, mientras Sakura trataba de entender que diablos hacia su sensei en la casa de Set.

"¿Creo que me equivoque de casa?" se pregunto no muy convencido el peliblanco, mientras que Sakura parpadeaba.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" la situación era un poco mas confusa. El hombre vio hacia todos lados, recociendo el lugar de inmediato.

"Si.. no me equivoque de casa... entonces..." se quedo pensando un poco el hombre, con la mirada de asombro por parte de la kunoichi. "Creo que tu te equivocaste de casa..."

Era eso, o... no encontraba otra explicación, no almenos logica.

"Psk.. no Kakashi-sensei... esta es la casa de Setsuna-sensei..." dijo la pelirrosa.

"¿Conoces a Set-chan?" interrogo el hombre encogiéndose en hombros.

"Es mi nueva instructora..." respondió aun soreprendida.

"Hmp..." desvió la mirada. Camino hacia la cocina como si nada. "Como sea... se me hace tarde... supongo que no me dijo nada..." hizo cierto puchero debajo de la mascara estando de espaldas a Sakura. Cogio de la estufa un poco de te que quedaba tomándoselo en tiempo record, cuando vio una nota pegada con un imán en el refri.:

"Kakashi, alimenta a Hisashi, llévala a revisión con el medico de la academia y no te tomes mi te!"

El hombre sonrió y se rasco la cabeza, mientras veía sobre el lavadero la taza de te de Set ya vacía.

"Pd.: Sakura esta viviendo con nosotros, trátala bien, vuelvo en dos días, te ama: Setsuna..."

"La comunicación de pareja se fue al garete..." Susurro Kakashi.

"MAMA!!" Grito alguien desde la puerta, "KAKASHI-SAM!!" Grito otra voz.

Kakashi y Sakura se asomaron y encontraron a Iruka con la pequeña Hisashi en brazos... cuando estos dos vieron la pequeña pierna de la niña abrieron sus ojos.

"Tenemos problemas!!" Grito Genma que salia por detrás de Genma. "Set-chan nos va asesinar..." indico pasando su mondadientes por toda la boca.

"Le diré a mama!!" Volvió a gritar, Iruka chillo un poco y Genma le tapo la boca.

"Haz algo Dobe! Es tu hija!!" Dijo inspirado el del mondadientes.

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza. "Kami..."

Sakura abrió mas los ojos. "¿Es su hija?" pregunto incrédula la pelirosa a Kakashi, el cual sonrió torpemente.

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sin preguntas este cap. X3. Veran no tengo mucho time, psk les quedo a deber el "GoGo IrukaxAnko" Pero lo compenzo con un capitulo especial en la sig. Actualizacion, solo una cosa: ¿Quieren Limme o Lemmon? O algo así, para esa pareja... respondan en los review... un saludo!! Y un asqueroso beso!!

**Capitulo Especial: ¿Cita a domicilio?: Es la historia de un amor, al estilo Anko**

**Capitulo 5: Hatake Hisashi: Y pense que yo era shinobi, un dia con la hija del copy ninja.**

Fecha de Actualizacion Proxima:

6 de Octubre del 2008

Esperenla!

**Aiko Uchica Uzumaki: **SIIII!! Un regalo para ti x adivinar de quien era hija Hisa-chan, muy suspicaz...y que bueno que te guste mi fic, ya sabes cualquier cosa que veas mas, avisame y vere como arreglarlo, espero verte por aca en este capitulo. Un Saludo!!

**Vero: **Hija x3 Espera al sig capitulo xDDDDDDDDD Lo amaras, lo se xDDDDDDDD jajajajajaja, este fue mas bien corto, y psk... te vuelves a quedar a solas con tu padre el rarito xDDDDDDD, y psk, falta poco para que llegue tu hermanita, tzusuki...

Tzu: Kya -

Joi!! Ya llegue a cenar!! xP Y psk... genma... hmmm... genma!!

Caramba, te dejo y un saludo!! :D tkm!! Actualiza!!

**Diana: **Jo jo!! Hallo diana es bueno verte otra vez, que bueno que te gusto :D. jo joi!! Ese es el punto entretener a la gente y darles lo que les gusta, espero e igual este, te guste. Nos estamos leyendo un saludo!

Atte. **MareanL "DivaT" Wolff**


	4. Hatake Hisashi: un dia con la hija del c

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's - Humor - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime y manga...

**Dedicacion:** Vero Esmeraldy. n-n taran! publicado :P

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Team Kunoichis: Femme Fatales**

By: Marean L. Wolff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 4: Hatake Hisashi: Y pensé que yo era shinobi, un dia con la hija del copy ninja.**

_"Tenemos problemas!!" Grito Genma que salia por detrás de Genma. "Set-chan nos va asesinar..." indico pasando su mondadientes por toda la boca._

_"Le diré a mama!!" Volvió a gritar, Iruka chillo un poco y Genma le tapo la boca._

_"Haz algo Dobe! Es tu hija!!" Dijo inspirado el del mondadientes._

_Kakashi se rasco la cabeza. "Kami..."_

_Sakura abrió mas los ojos. "¿Es su hija?" pregunto incrédula la pelirosa a Kakashi, el cual sonrió torpemente._

Diez minutos después estando los cuatro shinobis en la sala de Hatake.

"No podemos llevarla al hospital por que entonces Tsunade-sama se enterara..." murmuro Genma. –"Y entonces…"- musito mas bajito viéndose un poco temeroso.

"Pero igual no podemos tenerla asi…" susurro Kakashi tratando de ver que hacia. "¿Por qué siempre pasan cosas así cuando no esta Set-chan?"

"Hmm… Da de santos que no esta "El diablo Engu" comento Iruka, comiendose ya la mano.

"Tanto drama por una pierna lastimada ¿Y que tiene de que Tsunade-sama se entere?" sonrio Sakura tratando de aportar a la conversación. "Digo, es un accidente Setsuna-sensei comprendera a la perfeccion, a demas… solo es una pierna lastimada…"

Los otros tres hombres se le quedaro viendo casi a punto de quererle asesinar. "Es que aun no conoces a Set-chan!"- indico el de la cicatriz.

"¿Cómo no entiendo?" dijo la pelirosa tratando de ver lo que no podía ver y que los otros shinobis observaban.

"Esa mujer, una vez casi asesina a un ejercito de shinobis de iwa solo por que uno le robo su paleta a Hisashi-chan!" exclamo alarmado Genma tronando el mondadientes. "Setsuna Engu es mas agresiva que cualquier otra kunoichi de esta aldea…"

"Y pense que mi mama era obsesiva…" penso con algo de susto Haruno.

"Una vez que reprobe a la pequeña casi me acribilla" recordo aterrorizado el maestro de la academia, mientras que Genma sacaba otro mondadientes.

Kakashi habia desaparecido unos momentos, y regreso con la pequeña en brazos.

"Lo que digas pequeña…"- decia timido el copy-ninja.

"Callate basura de padre!!! No entiendo como mi madre se fijo en algo como tu!!" grito la menor cruzándose de brazos.

Los otros saltaron, nunca habian visto tan irritada a la pequeña Asáis. La cual lucia como su madre, pero en pequeño.

"Ahora entiendo por que la corrieron de Kiri." Penso en voz alta Genma, metiendose las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, mordio el mondadientes bastante fuerte.

"Pequeña… creo que sera mejor que te calmes… no estan.."

"Tu callate!!! No me quiero calmar!!" pataleaba Hisashi con la pierna sana, arremetiendo con furia hacia su padre "Tienes la culpa por no ser bueno conmigo!!! Le dire a mama!!! Y entonces ella te asesinara!!!"

"Hisa-chan…"- trato de hablar Iruka, pero lo callo una sandalia perteneciente a la menor Hatake que lo habia golpeado de lleno en la frente.

"Oyes…" Genma intervino, pero solo recibió un sin fin de muecas de desprecio por parte de la niña.

"La dire a mama!!! Le dire a mama!!! Le dire a mama!!! Le dire a mama!!!" comenzo a gritar Hisashi moviéndose tanto, que apenas Kakashi la podía cargar.

"Genma! Eres el amante potencial de mi mujer! Por lo tanto algun dia si yo muero tu te quedaras con mi familia!" trato de safarse kakashi, aun cargando a Hisashi, quien no dejaba de aventarle cosas a Iruka y de gritar que le diria a su madre.

El del mondadientes salto "Iruka.. tu eres el que lidas con pibes…" musito Genma, señalando la escena.

Iruka nego con las manos muy nervioso. "¿Qué sakura-chan no es gakuseri medico?"

Todos miraron de forma escalofriante a la pelirosa, que retrocedio unos pasos. "Como diria Naruto… Dattebayo…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El sol sonreia brillante al trio de shinobi de la hoja que caminaban entre los arboles, encabezados por una Engu que comía sin parar un par de Dangos, que su amiga le habia empacado antes de partir. Tras ella, Hinata y Shikamaru.

"Que problemático…" suspiro Shikamaru quien con las manos en los bolsillos veia los pedazos de cielo que se colaban por las aberturas que quedaban entre las hojas de las copa de los arboles. Hinata en total silencio, mirando el suelo y manos sobre las correas de su mochila.

"Chico!" susurro Setsuna, viendo de reojo al chunin, el cual rapidamente la volteo a ver. "Dicen que eres de lo mejor que salio de la ultima generacion de shinobis que presentaron el examen chunin…"

Shikamaru volteo bruscamente la cara hacia otro lado. "Ese examen me hizo la vida mas complicada…" murmuro.

"Ara… ara…" Set sonrió, rodando su mirada ahora hacia Hinata, quien seguía en silencio.

"Menudo equipo…" susurro Setsuna mientras que aceleraba el paso, se aburría en extremo. Ya pronto podia sentir la brisa de la dulce agua de la casacada.

"La aldea oculta de la cascada…" murmuro Hinata.

"Equipo… ya saben su trabajo…" musito Set, haciendo unos sellos, Shikamaru asintió y se quedo atrás, Hinata igual asintió.

Los dos chicos, desaparecieron en cuanto Set dejo caer el mondadientes al suelo, y sacaba un segundo paquete de Dangos, haciendo un par de sellos.

"Tecnica ilusoria…"- fue lo que se escucho, seguido de una divesa capa de humo que se empezo a disipar.

Shikamaru, saco el comunicador y se lo coloco perfectamente en el cuello, mientras seguía saltando entre las ramas de los arboles, deteniendose a dos arboles de distancia del margen del lago que formaba alrededor de la cascada.

--Hinata… --

--Hai, Setsuna-sensei…--

--Chico…--

--Hai...—

-- Vayamos!--

--Hai!—

-"Byakugan!"- las venas en las sienes de Hinata se marcaron ferocesmente, mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar desde entre los arboles, un trio de niños jugaban en el agua, alzo la cabeza, y en el filo del borde de la cascada se veian tres guardias, fijo su mirada al interior de la cascada y pudo ver como dos shinobis desaparecían en uno de los crateres internos de la cueva tras la cascada.

-- Nanika atta?...—Pregunto Set por el comunicador.

--Setsuna-sensei… hay dos vigilantes arriba de la cascada… y tres mas acaban de entrar a la aldea…--

--Hai!—

-"Que problemático… no hago nada…mi trabajo estar aquí… y avisar si viene alguien…"- se reacosto sobre la rama del arbol, colocandose los brazos tras su cabeza, su zona estaba por mas tranquila, ningun shinobi cerca, ni siquiera una mariposa. Las nubes pasaban por encima de su cabeza.

--Chico!—

--…--

--Chico!—

--…--

-"Kuso… ¿atraparon al chico?"- se pregunto asi misma Setsuna. –Con un demonio!!! Chico!!!—grito enfadada.

-"Itai!!"- Shikamaru salto adbrutamnte, bastante asustado, quitandose el aparato del oido, después lo regreso. –-Hai?—

-- ¿hay algo?—

--Iie!—aviso Shikamaru, dandole un vistaso al alrededor.

-"Ok! Oishii…"- celebro la Engu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mas o menos 2 horas llevaba Haruno juntando chakra en la palmas de sus manos para poder arreglar el daño que se habia ocacionado la unigenita de Kakashi y Setsuna, que por mas que se lo suplicaban no podían hacer que dejara de gritar y de moverse. Inclusive varios vecinos se habian ido a quejar de los berridos de la criatura.

-"Hmm… tengo una botella de sake por ahí escondida… ¿Quieres Genma?"- dijo ya derrotado Hatake a lo que el otro asintio, Iruka, habia salido a una botica por algunas cosas que Sakura le habia pedido.

-"Vale!"- contesto sin protestar, siguiendo al albino hasta la sala, donde Kakashi sirviera dos pequeños recipientes con la bebida, colocando en la mesita de la sala la botella que estaba un poco enpolvada.

El castaño rio un poco, sacandose el modadientes y colocandoselo detrás de su oreja, Kakashi, que se bajaba la mascara noto la risita de su compañera y detuvo su accion, intrigado le miro, como preguntándole, el otro solo nego y después sonrio. –"¿Escondindo?"-

Hatake asintio suavemente sonriendo detrás de la mascara. –"Ya has de saber como se pone Set-chan cuando bebe…"- Seguidoambos soltaron una carcajada, pero callaron al ver que Sakura aparecia por el pasillo que conducia a las habitaciones, se veia un poco exhausta pero nada que un descanso lo compusiera. –"¿Terminaste?"- pregunto sorprendido Kakashi.

-"Hai"- se tumbo en uno de los amplios sillones Haruno, mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente. –"Solo no se debera mover mucho… se quedo quieta leyendo un pergamino de una tecnica… Hisashi es una niña muy lista"- sonrio y continuo. –"Tiene el carácter duro para soportar el dolor como Kakashi-sensei…"-

El padre saco el pecho totalmente orgulloso. –"Lo se… Hisashi-chan es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida…"- miro a Genma, al cual solo le quedo bajar la mirada. -"Aparte de Setsuna claro esta…"- sonrio amistosamente Hatake.

-" Tadaima…"- anuncio desde la plaza principal de la casa Iruka, quien con dificultad cerraba la puerta con el pie, en sus manos dos grandes bolsos de carton.

-"Okeari!"- contesto Sakura, para después ayudar con lo que traia. –"Iruka-sensei! Solo le mande por dos hierbas…"-

Este sonrió tontamente. –"Es que en el camino me encontré con Anko-san y con Souh-chan…"-

Kakashi se roto completamente, para quedar sentado de rodillas viendo por el borde del respaldo del sillon. –"¿Les dijiste?"- pregunto algo preocupado, Iruka dejo los articulos sobre la mesa y nego.

-"Iie!"- Copy-ninja pudo respirar entonces. –"Pero Souh-chan me dijo que no podria venir con Sakura, por lo que le mando todos esos libros… y algo de comida para que no tuviera que salir de casa…"- sonrio Iruka.

-"Etto…"- interrumpió Sakura desde el comedor escuchando todo lo que su exsensei decia. –"Iruka-sensei… aquí solo hay comida y la ropa sucia de Anko-sempai…"- comento algo avergonzada la pelirosa sacando unas piezas de red. Esto basto para que el moreno saltara de la sala hasta el comedor de un solo brinco, revisando lo que habia llevado.

-"Oh! Kuso!"- dijo un poco irritado. –"Este… esto es malo…"- se quedo pensando Iruka.

-"J eje…"- rio Hatake, poniendose de pie. –"Ire a ver a Hisashi, mientras tu ve que pasa…"- comento a Genma, que se encontraba por mas divertido de la situación.

A tiempo que Iruka, saltaba por toda la casa, si es que Anko se percataba del error, seria un desastre, o es que Anko lo habia echo a proposito, o es que habia perdido la bolsa con los libros que Souh le habia dado, o es que moriria de un infarto. Genma cruzo la pierna y sonrio tomando un poco mas de sake. –"Oyes Iruka"- llamo la atención del agitado moreno. –"Por que no, vas donde Anko-sempai y le devuelves eso…"- señalo la bolsa. Iruka nego, con la ropa de la sensor en sus manos, Genma tomo un trago de su bebida. –"o es que te d amiedo?"-

Miedo…

Miedo…

Miedo…" retumbo en los oidos de Iruka. Era verdad, desde que la morena habia llegado a su vida, era lo que sentia: Miedo, miedo al acoso diario, miedo a las voraces mirada de ella, miedo a ser violado en publico, miedo… si solo era una kunoichi, pero no cualquier kunoichi, era una kunoichi perteneciente al equipo cero, al de las Femmes Fatales.

Negó severamente, cogio las cosas de Anko y salio de la casa sin decir nada, solo camino, y camino, la palabra medio… nunca mas…

Sakura y Genma, se quedaron viendo la puerta. Y parpadearon al unisolo.

-"Genma! Sakura!"- el larmante llamado de Kakashi, provoco que los dos shinobis corrieran hacia donde se encontraba el copy-ninja. El cual se encontraba con un muñeco de peluche en la mano y el sharingan activado.

-"¿Y Hisashi?"- pregunto Genma, buscando con la mirada por toda la habitación.

-"Es lo que quisiera saber…"- contesto Hatake.

-"No pudo haber ido muy lejos con una pierna lastimada.."- aseguro Genma, caminando hasta la ventana, viendo como pudo haber escapado.

Kakashi apretujo a la muñeca de trapo y la dejo caer. –"Hmm… pero nada mas que vuelva… conocerá al verdadero Hatake Kakashi…"-

-"Hmm… por eson o tengo hijos…"- murmuro Genma, saliendo por la ventana. –"Buscare en la aldea…"-

-"Ire a casa de Reika y Kappei…"- comunico Hatake, desapareciendo en un puf!.

-"Creo que me quedare aquí…"- se dijo así misma

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Bajame baka!!!"- gritaba y pateleaba un saco de tela perfectamente amarrado a espaldas de un hombre.

-"Cállate!"- vocifero uno de los hombres que acompañaba al que cargaba el bulto mientras golpeaba al tumulto.

El bulto se quedo quieto entonces.

-"Salgamos rapido del pais del fuego… antes de que se den cuenta…"-

-"Sera un problema si los shinobis de la hoja se acercan mucho…"-

-"Hai… vayamos!"-

Tres sombras con bandas de Iwa se alejabana gran velocidad de los bosques de Konoha, lo mas rapido que podian.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Ohayo!"- Saludo Kakashi con una gran sonrisa.

-"Kakashi-sama! Buenas tardes…"- correspondio el saludo una mujer con un mandil enfrente que recien habia abierto la puerta al haber escuchado el timbre de su casa. –"¿Gusta pasar?"-

El hombre se rasco la nuca –"Iie…"- nego ligeramente. –"Solo vengo a ver si Hisashi-chan esta aquí con Kappei-kun…"-

La mujer se quedo pensando. –"No lo creo, desde muy temprano, Kappei salio con su hermana mayor al hospital… quizas con Reika-kun…"-

Hatake sonrio, y se despidio, al cerrarse la puerta suspiro derrotado. Caminando hacia los condominios donde se alojaba el clan Nara, lidiar con Setsuna era bastante pesado pero lidiar con la madre de Shikamaru y Reika era aun peor.

Suspiro pesadamente, tratando de buscar una forma mas segura de averiguar el paradero de su hija sin salir lastimado fisicamente o dañado psicológicamente.

Ya podia oir la voz de la ruidosa mujer. –"Vare!!!! Menudo idiota! Se le pierde la hija!!"- nego brutamente, viendo que se acercaba a la zona de los Nara, trago un poco de saliva pero por suerte…

-"Kakashi-sensei?"- pregunto un niño que venia de frente a él comiendo un helado de sabor.

Respiro por un momento tranquilo, pero poco después se percato de que Hisashi no estaba ahí. –"Reika-kun"- se detubo el albino. –"Hmm… ¿Has visto a Hisashi-chan?"- pregunto este.

El menor negó. –"No la he visto desde antier, que me ha tirado el colmillo de un solo golpe."- El niño mostro su dentadura, y ahí estaba, un diente faltante al hijo menor del clan Nara, Kakashi abrio los ojos tanto como pudo, la vergüenza lo sobrepasaba. Y en un movimiento inerte, pudo ver que de tras del niño, una mujer echa una furia se acercaba, abrio aun mas los ojos al reaccionar y reconocer que la mujer, era la madre de Reika. Quien no parecia muy contenta.

-"Kuso!"- pudo decir.

-"Ey! Tu! Menudo mecretete!"-

Ni tiempo de escapar.

---

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Eso estuvo feo.."- sonreia alegremente Setsuna, secandose el sudor con un pedazo de toalla. –"¿Qué tal todo Hinata-san?"-

La pelinegro desactivo su ojos blanco y nego a su lider. –"Ya han dejado de perseguirnos…"- aseguro dejandose caer a un lado de shikamaru, el cual descansaba en la corteza de un arbol.

-"Hmm... esta mision estubo bastante problematica..."- murmuro Shikamaru. Setsuna asintio.

-"Creo que tendre que pedir Jounins para la siguiente fase de la mision..."- penso en voz alta, los otros dos solo la miraron. –"Vamos… quiero regresar hoy mismo a Konoha… "- aseguro, cogiendo su bandana y poniendosela de nuevo en el cuello, cubriendo el vendaje improvisado que se habia puesto en la zona.

Los otros dos asintieron y asi mismo comenzaron el camino de vuelta a su aldea. Shikamaru fue el primero en moverse, de ahí Hinata, por su parte Setsuna se quedo un poco mas de tiempo en el lugar donde se habian puesto a descansar, algo le olia mal, no sabia con presicion que era pero algo habia pasado antes por ese lugar y habia dejado un indescriptible chakra desagradable, entrecerro la mirada y decidio seguir a su grupo, no se meteria, a menos que aquella cosa se atravesara en su camino. –"Deben de ser mercenarios…"- pensó, tomando velocidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Por eso no tengo hijos..."- se repetía Genma, pero es que nadie le habia pedido que buscara a la pequeña, y es que la estimaba muchisimo mas que a cualquier otro niño, aunque cuando era bebe aseguraba que era una pequeña maquina de hacer popo.

Alzo su mirada y pudo ver a unos niños de la academia en el campo de entrenamiento, se acerco a ellos, pensando que quizás ellos le pudieran dar razon de la menor de los Hatake.

-"Ey!"- llamo a los menores, pero estos no le notaron en lo mas minimo. Genma se rasco la cabeza, quitándose el pedazo de trama que cubria su cabeza, y despeinandose un poco. –"Les hable!"- grito un poco molestos, los niños le tomaron atención, para después salir corriendo. –"Menudos mocosos!!"- se quedo ahí parado. –"¿Doy miedo?..."- se pregunto, y después suspiro. Se volvio a poner la pañoleta, con la insignia de Konoha bien puesta en el medio, y chasqueo los dedos, sonrio. –"Arte shinobi. Jutsu de copiado!"-

En una nube de humo que se disipo, desaparecio Genma, pero aparecio un mini-Genma-kun, con todo y su pañoleta amarrada solo por enfrente, dejando ver todo el herizado pelache castaño, grandes ojos negros y un parche que cubria parte de su mejilla izquierda. Sonrio, mordiendo un palito de paleta, camino hacia donde se habian ido los niños.

Los menores de antes, seguian jugando al fuerte ninja, todos se veían sumamente divertidos. Genma sonrio mordiendo su paleta.

-"Ohayo!"- saludo.

Los infantes le miraron y sonrieron. –"Ohayo!! ¿Quieres jugar?!"- pregunto una niña que se acercaba a ver al castaño.

Genma asintio. –"Hai!"-

-Me infiltrare en su grupo, veré sus debilidades y asi podré extraer la información..- pensó.

Tres horas mas tarde…

-"Un dos tres! Por Nnita-chan que esta detrás de los árboles"- grito Genma sonriente, a modo que palmeaba un arbol, el cual era la base del juego.

-"No es justo!!! Genma-chan siempre nos gana!"- repetían y balbuceaban algunos niños. El castaño comenzaba a reir.

-"Ey! Ey! Sigamos jugando…"- sonrió alegremente a modo que comenzaba a correr hacia los niños.

-"hai!!"- gritaron todos casi en unisolo.

-"Menudo Depravado enfermo!!!"- se escucho un grito desde la lejania.

Genma se detubo casi en seco al igual que los demas infantes, para encontrarse con la madre de Shikamaru, echa una furia. –"Joder... Yoshino Nara…"- Ni siquiera para disimular que no le hablaban a el, por lo que solo le quedo, desaser el ninjutsu y salir corriendo, mientras por detrás Yoshino le gritaba.

Por lo menos pudo huir…

….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Haruno se encontraba en el patio, practicando un poco de Taijutsu sombra, en la falta de Setsuna y de las otras dos del grupo FF, por lo cual solo le quedaba ella misma. Entre movimientos rápidos de patadas y puños, sincronizados y alguno que otro combo, se le comenzaba a ir la tarde. Aquel lugar era perfecto para entrenamiento, amplio patio de tierra totalmente sólida y seca, solo un pequeños jardín en el centro y coronándolo un frondoso árbol.

Uno, dos, uno, dos… sus enemigos imaginarios eran fuertes, pero ella debía ser mas, si quería ser buena compañera para Naruto y así encontrar a Sasuke, tenia que ser fuerte!.

Y en un paso, su pie se hundió por completo en el suelo, como si un hueco hubieran echo a propósito, se puso de pie después de haberse tropesado. –"Kuso…"- movió el pie dañado, para sesionarse de que no estubiera herida. Sonrio, al ver que nada grabe habia pasado, pero al alzar la vista, vio que el hueco daba justo frente a la ventana del cuarto de la pequeña Hisashi, entrecerró la mirada y camino hasta ahí, donde se asomo, todo seguía igual, reviso el techo, y por inercia innecesaria algo le hizo bajar la mirada, encontrando tierra por dentro y una kunai, abrio mucho los ojos.

-"Se que Kakashi-sensei es un irresponsable, pero no creo que Setsuna permitiera que Hisashi jugara con algo como un Kunai…"- aseguro asi misma. –"Y a jusgar por la tierra dentro del cuarto…"- se quedo pensando, y chasqueo la boca, corriendo hacia la salida de la casa lo mas rapido que podia. –"Joder… tengo que encontrar a Kakashi-sensei lo mas pronto posible!"- 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Yoshino-sama... muchas gracias..."- sonrio Tsunade a la mujer de pelonegro, que algo ofendida salia de la oficina de la quinta, pasando por un lado de Genma y Kakashi, los cuales solo saltaron un poco para no tener que rozar con la mujer.

Se escucho que azotaron la puerta. –"Ara… ara.."- musito Kakashi acercándose para hablar, adelantándose un poco a los regaños de la Hokage.

-"¿Me pueden decir que demonios fue eso?!"- pregunto la rubia, golpeando violentamente el escritorio, causando una pequeña grieta.

-"Es el segundo esta semana…"- murmuro Shizune, quien mejor salia del despacho.

-"Hmm…"- sonrio tontamente con ese idiota ojo suyo el Hatake.

-"Kakashi! ¿Cómo permites que Hisashi golpee a otro compañero suyo y mas aparte le huele un diente? Ah!!! Tiene seis años!!! Pero la culpa no es toda suya! Es tuya Kakashi!"- señalo con fuerza al hombre, Genma sonrio suavemente. Y la hokage arremetió ahora contra el otro. –"Y tu! ¿A que baka se le ocurre ponerse a jugar con niños?! ¿En que diablos pensabas Genma? ¿Qué no deberias de estar de mision con Setsuna?!"- pregunto la Hokage.

Los otros dos palidecieron solo un poco, mostrando un destello de nerviosismo. Y fue cuando la Hokage reacciono. Arqueo la ceja remarcadamente. –"¿donde esta Iruka?..."- pregunto en voz mas baja. Kakashi miro de reojo a Genma, y este le devolvió la mirada.

-"Esta con Hisashi…"- mintio el mayor de los dos. Mientras que el otro solo trago un poco de saliva.

-"¿Kakashi?"- Tsunade llevo su mirada hasta el mencionado, para sesionar la información que shiranui habia dado. Este asintio firmemente. -"Hmm…"- sonrio Tsunade. –"Lo interesante es que veo que se llevan mejor que en otras ocaciones, pero lo que me sigue preocupando es que cuando coinciden en la aldea ustedes dos y Setsuna esta lejos, siempre terminan los dos en mi oficina, como si fueran unos niños en la oficina de su director de primaria..."-

-"Sensei!!"- entro de golpe a la oficina interrumpiendo todo, Sakura, con un semblante acelerado y preocupado, los tres que estaban adentro llevaron su mirada a donde la pelirosa.

-"¿Qué sucede?!"- Pregunto rápidamente el peliblanco, intuiciendo del paradero de su hija.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Sueltenme ya!"- volvia a gritar repetidamente desde hacia media hora el bulto, los tres hombres comian algo, ya casi salian del territorio del fuego.

-"Callate!"- grito uno, tirandole una botella de bambu con agua, el bulto comenzo a sollosar.

-"Ya estoy harto!"- dijo uno de los tipos, poniendose de pie. –"Igual la van a matar en la base.."- aseguro, sacando una kunai, y acercandose a donde el bulto.

-"Konniwado, ten cuidado… recuerda que es hija del demonio de konoha…"- recordo uno de los hombres, tomando agua.

-"¿Qué puede hacer una mocosa?"- pregunto, dando un tajo a la bolsa donde era tranportada la niña, se hizo una grieta por donde salio Hisashi. LA cual de un impulso empujo al hombre por el estomago y salio corriendo rumbo a un clero cercano, el ninja comenzo a toser,mientras los otros dos, corrian persiguiendo a la niña.

-"No quiero morir… no quiero morir…"- repetía Hisashi, lloriqueando un poco, por fin vio cercano el clero de luna, donde Iruka los llevaba a entrenar en ocasiones, estando ahí, la aldea estaba mas cerca, pero, por el suelo salio uno de los ninjas, que amenazaba con una kunai, la niña se hizo para atrás, y se topo con el otro ninja.

-"Aquí mueres mocosa…"- susurro uno de ellos.

Pero…

Peligrosamente Sakura cayo frente a los indivuos, interponiéndose entre la Hatake y los agresores. "No frente a mi…"

"Sakura-neechan!!!" lloriqueo un poco la menor, mientras corria a abrazar a la pelirosa.

"¿Cómo estas Hisashi?" pregunto decidida la recien llegada, la otra solo se aferraba a las ropas de Sakura.

"jeje… si ya llego la hermana mayor…"sonrio uno de los tipos a la pelirosa, sonsacando a los otros dos.

"Pero si esta bien hermosa esta nena"

"¿Jefe? Nos podemos divertir… ¿no?" pregunto uno mientras, sacaba otra Kunai y se acercaba a a paso lento pero peligroso.

Sakura oculto tras de ella a la menor, y se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, trago un poco de saliva. –"No!"- pensó –"No volveré a ser la gatita asustadiza…"- entrecerró la mirada, y saco un par de kunais de su portakunais y le hizo frente al sujeto. "Tira tu mejor golpe…" susurro la joven.

Este junto sus manos. –"Terremoto no jutsu!!!"- grito el otro, mientras estrepitosamente la tierra se comenzo abrir, Sakura, tomo a Hisashi y salto, desde arriba tiro varias kunais a donde el atacante. Las cuales fueron disueltas por el sujeto con rapides, Sakura acomo a la pequeña hisashi en su espalda, ella se encargaria d elo demas. Al caer al suelo, dos de los tres ninjas, atacarona las chicas pero apenas la pelirosa podia defenderse.

-"Terremoto no jutsu!!"- se escucho, Sakura no podira esquivar ese segundo. Pero para sorpresa de los tres, el jutsu los ataco a ellos.

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"- pregunto Genma, quien había tomado a las dos femas dejandolas en arbol cercano.

De por donde habia iniciado el terremoto, aparecia Kakashi, quien habia copiado la tecnica y ahora la usaba contra los invasores.

Una batalla estaria a punto de comenzar, Kakashi junto sus manos a punto de comenzar a forjar un jutsu, una parvada de cuervos escurecio totalmente el clero.

-"Kuso…"- susurro Kakashi, viendo hacia donde el firmamento.

-"Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Sakura, aun abrazando a la niña. Kakashi reacciono y llevo su mirada a donde los de iwa, los cuales ya se habianinternado en el bosque, habiendo escapado en el descuido intencional del copyninja. –"Los ninjas! Kakashi-sensei!"- señalo Sakura, para alcanzarlos.

Hatake, detubo a Sakura. Y nego. Ocultandose el ojo tras su banda de Konoha, Genma, cargo a la niña. –"¿El demonio?"- pregunto Genma convencido. Ocultando el rostro de la menor en su hombro, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

El copyninja, asintio. –"Hai…"-

-"¿El deminio?"- deletreo Sakura viendo a ambos Jounins, los cuales no dijeron nada en un rato.

-"Escucha…"- dijo Kakashi a Sakura, a tiempo que se acercaba a Genma y le quitaba a su hija de brazos, la cargo ahora él.

-"¿Nani?"- puso atención la ojiesmeralda.

Los tres de iwa seguian corriendo para alejarse lo mas que pudieran de un tragico final.

-"Imiko-sama nos asesinara…"- comento uno de los tres.

-"Pero nunca nos dijo de que la niña, era hija de Hatake Kakashi…"- contesto el otro.

-"Si nos hubiéramos quedado Hatake Kakashi nos hubiera matado…"- aseguro uno de los tres sujetos.

-"nepucoerp es on (No se preocupen…)"- dijo una cuarta voz, escabroza y profunda, que retumbaba en los tronco de los arboles y quedaba atrapada en las ramas de las copas. Los tres pararon en seco.

-"¿Quién esta ahí?"-

Una sombra se formo en lo alto, de una copa de los arboles. –"Que yo tambien los matare!"- gimio el profundo eco, a modo que el ente se dejaba caer en picada desde la punta del arbol, en el descenso la forma de un vil demino se formo.

Solo gritos desgarrados sonaron por todo el bosque, Sakura abrio mucho los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrio por toda la espalda.

Genma vio a Kakashi. –"Sera mejor que nos marchemos…"- este asintio y se adelantaron a la aldea, Sakura se quedo un momento ahí, escuchando el eco de los gritos.

-"Na… nani…"- murmuro Shikamaru al ver como la que hasta unos momentos antes habia sido una descuidada Konoichi habia echo un tipo de carniceria con tres ninjas. Hinata habia preferido no haber visto aquello.

-"¿Estas bien chico?"- pregunto Setsuna, limpiándose un poco la cara, se habia manchado con tantita sangre. Shikamaru no soporto y comenzo a vomitar. Set rio un poco. –"Veo que si..."-

Hinata se encargaba de atender a Shikamaru, mientras que Set, cogia uno de los cuerpos de los individuos que habían robado a su hija, y arranco de la cabeza la banda de la aldea oculta de las rocas, frunció el ceño. Y comenzando a caminar, vio botado a un lado de los hombres la muñeca de su hija, Yoko, la recogio y la observo, estaba maltrecha y manchada de sangre, entrecerro su mirada no se la podia dar toda maltratada, por lo que mejor la guardo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habiendo regresado a la casa, Kakashi decidió ir a dejar a Hisashi a su habitacion para que descansara, Genma habia decido ir a dar el informe a Tsunade-sama, mientras que Setsuna acompañaba a Kakashi para ver como seguia su hija. Sakura por su parte, se sento afuera, a pensar un poco en lo que habia sucedido hoy, de no ser por Kakashi y Genma que habian llegadoa tiempo, posiblemente, ella no hubiese sido capaz de protegerse asi misma y a la menor, otra vez el sentido de la incomodidad venia a su garganta.

Se abrazo asi misma con fuerza, a modo que se mordia un labio, lhabiendo dejando el protector de konoha por un lado, los mechones rosas caian sobre sus verde mirada que ahora se nublaba con algunas lagrimas, volvia a sentirse inútil.

Set, salio a tomar un poco de aire, después de quie habia dejado durmiendo a su hija, sonrio ligeramente al ver a Sakura en un rincón del jardin sollosante, se rasco la cabeza un poco cansada.

-"¿Puedo?"- pregunto la pelinegro a la kunoichi que lloraba, esta alzo el rostro y se seco las lagrimas.

-"Setsuna-sensei…"- se iba a poner de pie, pero la otra negó, se quito el protector de su garganta y lo dejo junto al de la otra chica.

"Veras sakura… todos piensan que soy mala…" Sakura asintió, prestando total atención a su maestra, al parecer esa seria una de esas conversaciones con respuesta en la sabiduría y cosas de esa indole. "Y es que realmente soy mala…"

"¿nani?" pregunto la pelirosa.

La engu rio un poco. " ¿Crees en el amor?" pregunto.

La menor por un momento recordo a Sasuke y después a RockLee y su indecorosa propuesta en los examenes chunnin. "si…" murmuro.

"El amor, mueve al mundo… el amor es irracional, si fuera racional nunca volveríamos a enamorarnos…" acobijo a Hisashi y le dio un beso a la frente de su pequeña hija, se incorporo y pasando por un lado de sakura, se dirigio hacia el patio interno de la casa. "Has de decir… ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el amor con la locura de mi maestra? Pues todo… mi amor por mi profesion han hecho a que me vuelva mala… pero tambien compasiva… cuando eres kunoichi, tienes que aprender a cerrar tu corazon, pero igual no cerrarlo para todos…" llevo su mirada al arbol donde se encontraba Hatake leyendo, Sakura observo a su sensei y después a su mentora y sonrio ligeramente.

Setsuna se sento y continuo. "Veras Sakura, cuando tu descubres que realmente quieres ser Kunoichi, el amor por proteger te fluye… recorre tus venas y te hace hacer cosas extremas, ser kunoichi no es solo portar armas y pelear, no, va mas alla de eso, es pelear para proteger a las personas que amas, combatir al lado de las personas que aprecias… sentirte util…"

-"Eso es… sentirme util…" penso Sakura sonriente.

"No se el motivo por el cual Lady Tsunade te envio conmigo… pero… sea cual sea el motivo, quiero que ese motivo seas tu… y no ellos…" Haruno abrio de par a par las verdes orbes, mostrando bastante sorpresa. "Ahora!" se puso de pie Setsuna, mientras una sonrisa aparecia en sus labios. "Vete a tu casa, descansa, tienes dos dias libres! Descansa, pero el jueves te quiero a primera hora en la puerta de Konoha. Sakura vio a su maestra y asintio con decisión. "Tenemos una mision al país de la nieve…"

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, tenia bastante tiempo sin visitar aquel pais, a decir verdad solo una vez habia ido, y si mal no recordaba junto con el equipo 7, ciertamente se vio un poco melancolica pero cuando quizo reaccionar, su sensei ya estaba a lado de su pareja. La pelirosa sonrio, al ver a sus dos maestros juntos, hacian una linda pareja, después vio como Set golpeaba a Kakashi y el otro caia del árbol, una pareja extraña pero al fin feliz…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hisashi aun en su habitación, con las manos sobre su regazo, las veia borrosas por las lagrimas que escurrían de vez en vez. No se habia podido defender de esos ninjas. Escucho los pasos de alguien, y se limpio las lagrimas, echandose al desacomodado futon, abrazandose a ella misma.

-"¿Hisashi-chan?"- preguntaron abriendo la puerta, era Kakashi, que entraba a la amplia pieza de su hija. Se acerco y se sento en el escaloncito que daba al hueco donde estaba el futon. –"¿Estas bien?"-

-"¿Me preguntas si estoy bien?"- pregunto un poco aislada desde debajo de las sabanas, solo se veia como un bulto se movia.

Hatake, se mordio un labio por detrás de su mascara, odiaba ver a su hija de ese modo, simplemente no lo toleraba. –"¿Quieres hablar?"-

Pero solo recibio silencio, este se puso de pie, la comunicación con su hija, de porci era mala, con el incidente se habia puesto peor. Pero le llamo la atención que de pronto se empezo a descubrir la pequeña.

-"Kakashi no quiero hablar contigo…"- dijo fria y seria, toda la mirada del jackal en la de su hija, copyninja sintio como algo se quebraba. Pero los ojos de Hisa cambiaron a unos vidriosos, a punto de un histerico llanto, y en una voz entre cortada continuo. –"Quiero… quiero hablar con mi papa… por favor…"-

El hombre se quedo absorto, no comprendia lo que la niña decia, por lo que se inco, para inesperadamente resibir en sus brazos a su temerosa hija, que titeretiaba sin parar y sollosaba oculta en su hombro. Kakashi la abrazo tan fuerte comopudo, cerrando su ojo visible, no dejaria que algo asi volviera a ocurrir, y mientras mas lloraba la niña, pero se sentia Hatake.

Se separo un poco de su pequeña hija. –"Hisashi-chan… escuchame princesa…"- le pidio.

Esta se restrego los ojos, tratando de contener el llanto. –"Es normal que estes asus…"- no, un sermón no serviria,por lo que sin mas, tomo la mano de la menor, y la llevo hasta su mascara, donde ahí Hisashi la bajo, frente a sus grandes y cristalinos ojos negros, el perfecto rostro de su padre totalmente descubierto, mostraba una sonrisa de preocupación y reconfortamiento, donde la Hatake encontro seguridad. Y se volvio a echar a su padre aforrándose a el.

Por un momento el Hatake, recordo la muerte de su padre, lo que habia sufrido, el temor tan increíble que lo habia paralizado por dias, semanas, y el solloso diario de su madre por hacerlo regresar en si. El impacto habia sido tal, que su mirada se habia vuelto fria y seca. Nego rotundamente y la siguió abrazando, hasta el punto de que ella se quedo dormida, Kakashi la miro descansar en sus brazos, aun suspiraba sollozante, irrumpiendo la obscuridad d ela habitación, solo los juguetes y osos de felpa habian sido testigos de aquello, con eso estaba bien. Se agacho para reacostarla en el futon, y junto a ella, él tambien descanso.

-"Papi…"- dijo adormitada aun.

-"Hmm…"-

Bostezo y se acomodo abrazando a su papa. –"Te quiero…"-

Kakashi sonrio satisfecho, habia echo algo bueno.

-"Papi…"-

-"Hmm?"-

Volvio a bostezar. –"Mi muñeca Yoko…"-

-"¿Qué pasa con Yoko?"-

-"Se ha perdido…"-

Kakashi sonrio inmensamente.

Alguien tambien sonrio desde la puerta, era Setsuna, quien habia pasado por ahi y sin querer, habia escuchado la mayoria de la conversación, decidiendo no intervenir.

Solo por esa noche, dormiria sin la compañía de su shinobi, otra mujer lo necesitaba mas en aquel momento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por la mañana, Hatake Kakashi, habia partido ya, para una misión, Setsuna por su parte, se habia levantado un poco mas tarde, ya que tenia el dia libre, lo aprovecharía para entrenar un poco a Sakura, la cual la ayudaba a preparar el desayuno.

Hisashi, fue la ultima en desperar, para su sorpresa, su padre le había dejado su banda atada al osito de peluche que hacian llamar Shun. La menor se quedo seria, fruncio el ceño, después sonrio.

Se alisto tan rapido como pudo y salio casi corriendo de la casa.

-"Hisashi!!"- grito Setsuna tras ella. –"Cuidate esa pierna!!!"-

-"Si!!"- seguia corriendo, pero cada ciertos pasos se detenia.

Aun era temprano, aun faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases iba abuen ritmo, el sol brillaba hermoso, y los pajarillos cantaban en algunos arboles que se dejaban ver detrás de algunos tablones de madera que fungian como cerco.

-"Hisashi-san! Hisashi-san!"- decia una voz preocupada detrás de ella, la menor se detubo, y sonrió sin muchos ánimos. Era un niño uno o dos años mayor que ella, de cabellos negros, amarrados en una coleta que terminaba en picos detrás de su nuca, dos mechones se escapanban por sus cienes, ojos suspicaces y en un tono negro profundo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón corto color café obscuro, y una polera cualquier de rayas y el signo de Konoha en el pecho. –"Hisashi-san ¿Esta bien?"- pregunto educado

-"Reika no me llames san, eres mi mejor amigo y me tratas como si fueramos desconocidos…"- contesto fingiendo enfado. Hisashi puso su mano en la cintura. –"Ademas! No se por que preguntas si estoy bien, que no ves que estoy de maravillas!"- sonrio otra vez fingiendo.

Reika, le miro a los ojos profundamente y nego.-"Te conozco, soy tu mejor amigo, lo has dicho…y se que tienes algo…"-

-"Baka!"- comenzo a caminar.

El resto del trayecto, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Reika se habia ofrecido en llevar los libros de Hisashi, y esta habia aceptado.

-"Reika…"-

-"Nani?"-

-"¿Parezco la hija del demonio de Konoha?"- pregunto sin mas viendole de reojo.

-"¿Hablas de Setsuna-sensei?"- La menor asintio como respuesta, Reika, observo a su amiga. –"Tienes sus ojos…"-

Hisashi nego. –"No hablo del fisico"-

-"Ah! Hablas de que si tienes alguno de sus dones?"- Hisashi asintio nuevamente. Reika, se quedo pensando y nego. –"El demonio de Konoha es experta en ninjutsu, y tiene un estilo muy propio en genjutsu y taijutsu, no hay ningun otro ninja que se le asimile… ademas de que es muy sadica…"- dijo textualizando lo que sabia.

La hija de Hatake se vio un poco mas seria. –"¿Y… del copy-ninja?"-

Reika le volvió a mirar. –"Hmmm…"-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por la tarde, las clases habían terminado sin nada especial, alguno de los niños habían partido a sus casas y otros mas habían decido ir a comer algo para después jugar. Pero en el caso de la peliblanco de apellido Hatake, la situación era diferente. Se había adelantado a sus amigos. Se encontraba en un riachuelo, a las afueras de la aldea, donde podía ver su reflejo, semisonrio.

-"Apartir de hoy…"- saco un kunai de su bolsillo. –"Seré dedicada como Sakura-neechan, sere fuerte como Anko-san, sere noble como Souh-san, sere la mejor kunoichi como mi mama y sere tan fuerte como lo es mi papa…"- sin mas, rasgo su falda, cortando un pedazo de tela negra, el cual amarro a su cuello, y cogio la melena negra, cortandola de tajo, un suavecito viento soplo, llevandose algunos cabellos negros, regandolos por aquí por alla. La pequeña Kunoichi sonrio. Y señalo el cielo, declarandolo como su único obstáculo.

-"No pretendo ser la unica… pero si la mejor…"-

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Antes que nada! Lo siento!!! Lo siento!!! PAsaron muchas cosas antes de poder actualizar jajaja, pero ahora debo decir, que deje este capitulo bien largo pa que disfruten jajaja, quiero agradecer a mi hija EsmeVeru que me ayudo mucho en la actualizacion, y pues este capitulo se lo dedico a ella! Estare actualizando mas seguido, lo prometo, aunque no prometo nada del otro fic, xDDD. El GoGo IrukaxAnko capitulo especial creo que se ocnvrtiria en un minific de un capitulo jajaja, por que ya no me quedo espacio ene ste capitulo para ponerlo jajaja, esperenlo esta semana, estara genial lo prometo :P

Por cierto TwT ni un review!!! TwT eso lastima el orgullo de escritora jajaja, pero no importa seguire escribiendo jajaja :P asi que ahi nos vemos!!!

Sig. Capitulo:

**Capitulo 5: De aqui al cielo con neblina, no hay limites Sakura.**

Fecha de Actualizacion Proxima:

20 de agosto del 2009

Esperenla!

Atte. **MareanL "DivaT" Wolff**


	5. De aqui al cielo con neblina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's - Humor - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime y manga...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Team Kunoichis: Femme Fatales**

By: Marean L. Wolff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 5: De aquí al cielo con neblina, no hay limites Sakura**

_-"Setsuna-sensei…"- susurro una voz tras la mujer, que se encontraba meditando en medio de una gran piedra._

_-"Hai…"- alargo un poco la voz y miro de reojo al chunnin que cargaba consigo un scroll, la miro de forma pensativa y despues suspiro. Cogio el pergamino de las manos del ninja y lo comenzo a leer, abriendo paso a una gran preocupación_.

-"Kampai!!"- grito Anko, tomándose de un solo trago la bebida que había vertido minutos antes en el vaso de vidrio. Pero noto que había brindado completamente sola, entrecerró la mirada.–"Soshite…?"-

-"Nani?"- pregunto Setsuna a modo que hacia regresar su mente al Ahoya donde compartia un poco con alguna de sus compañeras. –"Lo siento… estaba pensando en algunas cosas…"- susurro la pelinegro.

-"¿en Iwa?"- contesto Souh, quien estaba al lado del jackal, la aludida nego suavemente.

-"Ie"- dio un trago a su bebida. –"Es que… es una mision…"- explico.

Anko chasqueo los dedos y recordó. –"Cierto, se me habia olvidado… ¿Por qué Godaime atraso la mision del Team?"-

Set se encogio en hombros, y bostezo un poco. –"Creo que tiene que ver con algunas "especificaciones" que han hecho los clientes… y eso retrasa un poco los preparativos de la mision."-

-"¿Qué clase de preparativos?"- interrogo Souh, tomando su te. Engu se sirvio mas sake. Se lo tomo de golpe. Y nego.

-"Antes solo querían que se recaudara información..."- se mordió un labio sobriamente. –"Ahora creo que piden que alguien muera…"- Se puso de pie. –"Bueno chicas…"- miro a sus dos compañeras y sonrió. –"Kakashi-kun esta por llegar…y debo preparar la cena…"- las otras mujeres se echaron a reír y también Set.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaban cerca de las diez de la noche, Sakura servia un café junto a su libro de medicina natal, dejando la cafetera en su lugar.

-"Setsuna-sensei…"- llamo la pelirosa a su maestra, la cual se encontraba en la sala escribiendo el informe sobre los acontecimientos recientes de los cuales había sido participe. Al no encontrar respuestas camino hasta quedar a un lado del mueble de donde Set estaba sentada. –"Set-sensei…"- volvió a llamar.

-"Hmp…"- contesto la otra sin despegar la mirada del scroll.

-"Me ire a mi habitación ya…"- Llevaba en una mano el libro y en la otra la taza de café. –"¿Necesita algo?"- pregunto Sakura.

Set rodó su mirada hasta la ojiesmeralda y sonrió. –"No gracias… estoy bien… creo que por el momento si voy a estar bien… cualquier cosa yo te llamo…"-

Sakura asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, entonces recordo. –"Por cierto!!!"- regreso a donde antes habia estado parada.

-"¿nani?"- pregunto nuevamente Set sin volver a despegar su mirada del scroll..

-"Este… Hisashi-chan no ha vuelto…"- comento en tono bajo, no queria verse insistente o algo asi.

Kakashi se sentó en la cabecera del comedor. –"Hmm… ¿Qué tal tu dia?"- pregunto.

Set desde la cocina solo azomo la cabeza. –"Bien… no me quejo…"- susurro.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"- pregunto el albino, sacando su libro y comenzando a leerlo.

La kunoichi aparecio por la puerta con el plato de comida del copyninja, la cual dejo enfrente del hombre. –"No…"- contesto algo lejana. Se sento a un lado, cruzándose de brazos. –"Espero te guste… lo prepare hace poco…"-

-"Arigato"- contesto automáticamente Kakashi. –"Pero ya comí afuera… Me encontré con Gai-kun y me obligo a una de sus cosas esas de competencias…"-

Set cerro los ojos con fuerza, a punto de quererlo golpear, pero solo se mordio el labio, se puso de pie. –"Como quieras…"- cogio el plato y regreso con el a la cocina. –"¿y tu dia?"-

-"Hmm…"- se hundio en hombros dándole vuelta a la hoja. –"Iruka se equivoco en una misión y me estaban mandando a Suna por tres semanas, después se dio cuenta y no era a mi, era al baka de Genma…"- Setsuna camino nuevamente hasta el comedor, donde tomo asiento.

-"¿Genma ira a Suna?"- pregunto arqueando la ceja.

Kakashi llevo su mirada a Set. –"Hai… tres semanas…"-

La mujer se rasco un poco el menton. –"Vaya… asi que no estara por aca… igual… ¿Cuándo se va?"- pregunto mostrando un poco de interes.

El hombre se empezaba a irritar un poco. –"Hmm… creo que mañana si no es que ya se fue…"- explico.

-"Quizas mañana antes de pasar con Godaime pase a despedirme…"- se puso de pie, sacándose el bolso de kunais y la banda de Konoha, se talló un poco la nuca y parte del cuello, estaba mas que exhausta.

-"¿Despedirte?"- cuestiono el copion, cerrando el Icha Icha.

-"Hai…"- Engu saco una botella de agua del refigerador, y sobre una mesita dejo los accesorios que reciente se habia quitado. –"Ire de mision para las fechas que el vuelva y no lo voy a ver en bastante tiempo…"- explico destapando la botella.

-"¿Mision?"- Kakashi se puso de pie para seguirla, se recargo de la pared con la mano en los bolsillos. –"¿Cuál misión?"-

Engu tambien se recargo pero de una mesa, tapando la botella y colocándola a un lado suyo. –"Es misión de rango S, pero Godaime no quiere enviar ANBUs… por que es zona del pais de la nieve, no quiere verse muy sospechosa al enviar el escuadrón especial y que nuestras relaciones con aquel país se vean afectadas…"-

-"No me habías dicho nada…"- repitió Kakashi. Set se hundió en hombros.

–"Pocas veces te veo"- aseguro la mujer. Empezando a caminar.

-"Setsuna…"- llamo el albino mientras que la otra se volteaba a verlo de una forma bien indiferente. –"¿Qué tienes?"- pregunto de nueva cuenta.

La otra torno los ojos blancos. –"No tengo nada Kakashi…

Pero ambos llevaron su mirada hacia la puerta principal, la cual era abierta con sumo cuidado.

"Joder… joder… joder…" decía un joven pensamiento. Tanto Set como Kakashi caminaron hacia el recibidor. Y en una birotada, la pequeña Hisashi recién llegaba.

Vio a sus dos padres ahí parados y sonrió. –"Ara! Ara!"- movió ambas manos. –"No es cosa mía!"- explico y siguió caminando la peliblanca.

-"¿Hisashi, donde estabas?"- pregunto Setsuna colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

La menor tomo aire cansada y se vio la vuelta. –"Por ahí!"- dijo. Dejando mostrar sus sucio rostro y el mal corte de cabello.

-"¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?"- pregunto horrorizada la madre de la niña viendo los jirones negros a los que se habían reducido el cabello de la pequeña, las condiciones tan deplorables a las que entraba a la residencia, poco faltaba para que Setsuna Engu entrara a un episodio de ataques cardiacos. Mientras que Kakashi, estaba igual de perplejo por el resultado del arranque de ira de su pequeña hija.

-"Hisahi…"- pudo apenas articular el hombre hincándose a verle. –"Cariño… ¿Por… por que te hiciste esto?"- le pregunto, tomándole uno de los cortos mechones de cabellos, a modo que la niña veía a su padre directamente al ojo visible.

-"Lo hice por que quiero ser mas fuerte…"- contesto ahogando la voz. Hatake se quedo quieto, completamente congelado. –"Como tu me pediste que fuera…"- El hombre solo sintió la furibunda mirada de su esposa apuñalarlo en su espalda.

-"Cariño…"- llamo Setsuna, apartando a Kakashi con la mano, el hombre sintió la mano de la mujer tan pesada, tan cargada de furia que mejor se quito de inmediato. –"Ve a dormir… mañana hablamos…"- susurro. La menor asintió, le dio un beso a su mama con cierta pesadez y le dedico una mirada a su padre antes de partir a su habitación.

Engu no se movió de su lugar se quedo hincada, con los puños cerrados y la mirada sombría. Cuando se escucharon los pasos de la menor desaparecer tras haberse cerrado una puerta fue cuando por fin hablo. –"¿Qué mierda, le dijiste a Hisashi-chan?"-

El peliblanco salto un poco, tragando saliva. –"Solo… que debía ser mas fuerte…"- informo, mientras que entrecerraba la mirada.

-"Por dios Kakashi-baka!"- manoteo, poniéndose enfrente del hombre, este era mas alto que ella por una cabeza. Por lo que tenia que alzar un poco la mirada para verlo bien. –"Acaba de pasar por un atentado, sufrió de un colapso! Y tu sales con que tiene que ser mas fuerte! Por dios Kakashi"- grito la mujer.

-"Es lo que cualquier padre hubiera dicho"- Kakashi negó furiosamente ante las acusaciones. –"¿Y que prefieres que Hisashi tuviera otro padre?"-

Los ojos se le encendieron a la mujer. –"Si! Realmente si"- contesto en un grito. –"Por lo menos otros si se preocuparía por Hisashi!"-

-"Mira quien habla de preocupación"- El hombre tambien empezo a manotear. –"¿Has visto como se comporta Hisashi?"- pregunto en unaoctava mas elevada. –"Se comporta como barón, como hombre, como si no tuviera madre! Mientras ella anda por ahí tirándole dientes a sus compañeros tu estas de mision"- reclamo.

A Setsuna se le inflo el pecho en una cólera que se reflejo en sus mejillas. –"¿Me estas diciendo descuidada?"- apretó los puños y sonrio. –"¿Desde cuando piensas eso? ¿Desde que te acostaste conmigo por primera vez? ¿O desde que nos conocemos?"- rechino los dientes. –"Por eso es que no te quieres casar… ¿Verdad?"- señalo.

El otro se echo una carcajada impreganada tambien de colera. –"Querida si no nos casamos es por que yo no esoty seguro con quien me estoy casado. Si contigo o con el pelmaso de Genma!"-

-"Con Genma no te metas!"- grito exasperada. –"El solo ha hecho lo que tu no!"-

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Kakashi, a punto de comerse con los ojos a la morena.

Y entonces la puerta se abrio ligeramente. –"Ohayo!"- sonrio felizmente un castaño el cual, llevaba en las manos un scroll. Vio la escena, y tanto Kakashi como Setsuna le miraron, ambos con el fuego encendido.

-"¿Ves lo que te digo?"- grito de nueva cuenta Kakashi señalando a Genma.

-"Hum… llegue en mal momento…"- susurro Genma, rascandose la nuca.

-"No al contrario… pasa! Quédate!"- señalo Kakashi en un tono bastante sarcastico e ironico.

-"No es necesario que hagas esto Hatake!"- advirtió Setsuna negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-"Claro que es necesario!"- se torno hacia la mujer. –"Si todos en la aldea saben que TU"- apunto con la mirada a Genma. –"Eres AMANTE de MI mujer"-

Pero apenas termino de decir la frase para que Engu lo abofetera. –"Eres un… reverendo idiota!"- grito, la voz se le qubro. –"Y sabes que! Si! SI! Me acuesto con Genma, me acuesto con Shikaku, me acuesto con Iruka y disfruto acostarme una y otra vez con Asuma!"- trago saliva, tanto Genma como Kakashi se habían quedado helados. Las manos le empezaron a temblar al albino, mientras veía incrédulo a la mujer. –"Además! Me acuesto con todos ellos en la misma cama donde TU duermes todas las noches!"- cerro los ojos con fuerza, se restregó las dos lagrimas que recorrían su mejilla con tal furia que se provoco un rasguño con el filo de la placa de metal de los guantes. –"Te odio Kakashi! Te odio mas que cualquier otro momento de mi estupida existencia!"- grito por ultimo para coger su bandana, su bolsa y desaparecer por la puerta.

Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos, fríos, sin aliento. El primero en moverse fue Genma, quien agacho la mirada y dejo el pergamino sobre una mesita, después le dedico una dura mirada a Kakashi. Y desapareció al igual que Set.

Pasaron alrededor de tres largas horas, y seguia totalmente anonadado, incredulo de todo lo que habia pasado, llevaba sus manos hasta su cabeza donde se peinaba y las regresaba a su cara, cubriendo la vergüenza que lo embargaba, no había salido nada bueno, absolutamente nada. ¿Y ahora como arreglaría las cosas con set? Sabia que se había pasado de la raya, y se arrepentía, pero… siempre pasaba asi, siempre discutiendo, siempre echandose en cara todo lo que ambos hiceron mal, siempre infelices, solo por las noches era cuando se reconciliaban, pero de ahí enfuera… ¿Qué mas habia? ¿Solo sexo? ¿Solo la finta de una familia unida por la pequeña Hisashi? Entrecerró la mirada, y la aparto del portarretrato que tenia enfrente. El tenia las cartas en su mano, el sabia si ya era la definitiva y cada uno era feliz por su parte, o si seguian juntos y martirizándose el uno al otro. El tenía la decisión.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Maldito seas!"- Gritaba desgarrandose la garganta mientras que golpeaba con fuerza un árbol a puño limpio, ya habia roto las placas de metal que le protegian los nudillos, los cuales se veian ya maltrechos y sangrantes. –"Ah!!!"- brameaba y las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con la brisa del amanecer que se asomaba coqueto entre las montañas. Se dejo caer contra el arbol, abrazandolo con furia. Empezando a sollosar suavemente.

-"Set…"- murmuro la sombra que la habia estado vigilando desde que habia abandonado la casa.

-"Déjame sola!"- grito con la voz quebrada.

-"Vamos preciosa…"- El castaño se acerco a Set. Trago un poco de saliva. –"Tu no eres asi…"-

La otra arremetió con una kunai alejando al hombre, su cabello era una maraña y sus mejillas estaban húmedas por el llanto. –"Por favor! Dejame sola!"- repitio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura había dormido tan profundamente que inclusive había soñado que asistía un parto múltiple debido a su lectura de medicina natal: tres hermosos bebes de cabello morado, la madre: Anko, el padre: Iruka. Por mas loco que fuera el sueño, de pronto no se despegaba mucho de la realidad. Despertó con media hora de atraso.

La casa se oia silenciosa, no se escuchaban los gritos bulliciosos de Hisashi, o las voces de alguno de sus senseis, se preocupo. ¿Realmente era tan tarde? Se preguntaba mientras se bañaba a mil por hora. Al salir a la cocina, leyo una nota de parte de Kakashi:

_La hokage te mando un scroll._

_Esta sobre la mesa de la sala._

_Saludos! Kakashi._

La caligrafía del Hatake, era bastante legible, y precisa que daba envida. La leía una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algun significado oculto. Sentía algo extraño en aquellas pocas palabras. Pero, quizas solo era alucinación propia o es que seguía medio dormida. Se tomo a mil por hora el te y las galletas de avena.

Corrio hasta la sala, usaba su tradicional vestido con sus mallones y las sandalias. Esta vez se habia amarrado el cabello con una liga, dandole un aire mas atlético, dejaba ver su afilada cara. Cogio el sckroll, y lo desenvolvió. En el se asignaba formalmente una misión de rango S, se le integraba al equipo de Engu Setsuna, Mitareshi Anko y Souhyohiro Souh. No era noticia nueva debido a que unos dias antes su sensei le habia informado de la existencia de la mision, pero lo que le llamaba la atención, era el destino de la mision: Aldea oculta entre la Niebla. Kage, conocido por los ninjas mas salvajes y frios del pais a donde pertenecia aquella Villa. Tambien ahí decia que tenia que presentarse de inmediato con su el lider del equipo para que se hicieran los preparativos, la mision tendria lugar y apertura mañana alas 6:00 Am, por lo que le quedaba solo un dia de instrucciones y preparativos de ser necesarios.

Salio de la casa, en busca de sus nuevas compañeras y en todo caso de su lider.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura releia una y otra vez el pergamino que la hokage habia enviado muy temprano ese dia, su mirada aun deambulaba por el papiro, cuando una estruendente buya termino por captar su completa y total atención, enrrollo el scroll mientras aceleraba el paso al epicentro, topándose con una tienda de ropas.

-"Nande esten…"- pregunto en un murmullo entrando al negocio, para solo esquivar un zapato que salia volando.

-"Largo!!! Largo!!! Largo!!!"- vociferaba Anko aventando todo lo que tenia a su alcance contra otro al parecer shinobi de la misma aldea, el cual tropezaba para encontrar la salida del local.

Haruno lo siguió con la mirada, apenas haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo salir, regreso su mirada a donde su furia amiga bafeada de la respiración dejaba caer otro zapato mas. –"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Sakura caminando hacia la pelivioleta.

Anko se movió y dejo ver a una llorona Souh que al ver a la pelinegro corrió hasta su amiga para abrazarla casi estrujarla y volver a llorar. Sakura parecia anonadada.

-"No se…"- contesto Anko, viendo a Souh, ambas esperando una explicación por parte de su compañera.

-"¿Qué sucede Souh-chan?"- pregunto Sakura pero la otra reaccionaba, y es que apenas estaba a punto de hablar, pero volvía a llorar, hasta que por fin tomo el suficiente aire, iba a hablar, las otras dos kunoichi, colocando su total atención en su amiga.

-"Es que… es que… es que Ihema-kun---"- volvio a tomar aire. Las otras no aguantaban mas la incertidumbre, Anko solo la miraba con ganas de arrancarle la boca con tal de que hablara, mas sin embargo Sakura estaba un poco mas calmada.

-"Es que Ihema-kun me dijo que estaba gorda!!"- y volvio a soltarse en un grito de llanto.

-"NANI?!!"- gritaron las otras dos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Gaara... no me ha gustado esa misión..."- discutio en voz baja Kankuro con su el Kazekage, quien observaba por una de las ventanas el azul cielo. Sus dedos jugaban en su regazo y en su escritorio su hermano azotaba unos papeles. –"Gaara!!"-

-"Kankuro…"- murmuro el pelirrojo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo lo exaltado que se encontraba su hermano. –"Es temari quien esta acargo de la mision…"- el castaño fruncio el ceño.

-"Eso es lo que me preocupa!"- apretó el puño de su mano.

-"¿No confías en Temari?"- pregunto Gaara, volteándose para quedar de frente. –"Kankuro…"-

Este se relajo un poco, dandose cuenta que había exagerado. –"Es que… no me preocupa ella…"- susurro.

-"Lo se…"- acoto Gaara. Poniéndose de pie. –"Sus compañeros pueden ser un poco escandalosos… pero mas sin embargo, son sus propios alumnos y creo que por algo los escogió para cumplir con esta mision…"- explicaba el Kazekage, -"Confió plenamente en el poder de eleccion que tiene Temari…"-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Setsuna seguía en el bosque, apartado de cualquier medio molesto, el sol le picaba la piel, y la cascada que caia a pocos metros de ella, le salpicaba la cara. Habia sacado la hoja de mision que la Hokage le habia mandado con Yoko hacia un par de días, aparte de los evidentes problemas con su familia, algo no le cuadraba del todo en la bednita mision, pero igual, tenia que obedecer cualquier que fuera la orden, aunque fuera una tan alocada como aquella que proponia el papiro y de pronto temio por la seguridad de Konoha, temio por sus compañeras, inclusive temió por su propia vida. Pero mas que nada temio por Sakura, ya que ella era la columna vertebral de la misión.

Tomo suficiente aire, y miro al cielo. Se dejo caer sobre una piedra y saco un papiro, comenzó a escribir, el cielo se precipito en un divertido azul manchado de blanco espumoso. Por un momento el silencio tan abruto del bosque le hizo levantar su mirada, guardo el pergamino en su bolso, afilo la mirada y el oido. Solo le dio tiempo de saltar de su lugar, una gran marejada de aire, corto las ramas de los árboles e hizo revolotear sin piedad las hojas de los mismo, el mismo bravio viento provoco que Setsuna cayera de la rama donde se habia protegido, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, cayo ante el choque de una nueva corriente de aire, en su descenso hacia el suelo hizo varias posiciones de manos.

-"Arte Shinobi, jutsu de invocación!"- dijo mientras que juntaba las palmas y luego las separaba, una gran nube de humo se formo, dando a presentar una docena de cuervos negros que comenzaban a graznar de forma alucinante, y esparcirse por toda el area. Setsuna habia desaparecido en el manchon negro que formaban las aves.

-"Mierda! Falle!"- murmuro una sombra, mientras que se volvía a incorporar. Y cerraba el puño.

-"Tranquila Nee-chan, déjamelo a mi…"- susurro una segunda sombra, que se empezaba a mover con gran velocidad entre las ramas de los árboles. La misma sombra saco un par de kunais estando a pocos metros del lugar donde se suponía debía estar su objetivo. Se detuvo y busco por todos lados. –"Donde te metiste…"- susurro

Setsuna salto, sacando un par de pergaminos, pero para cuando estaba a punto de desenrollarlo, la sombra que tomaba una juvenil forma se saco del pelo unas kanzashis las cuales lanzo hacia los pergaminos, uno le atravesó la mano, a la ojiverde, la cual se le clavo a un arbol, solo le quedo lanzar una mirada de odio, safandose la aguja de la palma de la mano, la tiro al suelo. El oponete era una chica menor a los 18 años, cabellos rizados y negro azulado, una juguetona sonrisa le surco el infantil rostro, saco un juego mas de Kanzashis, estas ultimas, llevaban una delicada flor morada en uno de sus extremos; tiro las armas hacia arriba. Seguido hizo un par de sellos. –"Ninjutsu, Jutsu de las cien agujas!"-

Una risita se escucho en el ronco pecho de Engu, haciendo un par de sellos. Para hacer solo un jutsu de sustitución. Aparecio en otra rama de un arbol cercano a su ponente, comenzando un ataque frontal. –"Taijutsu, estilo de la neblina…"- señalo Set, comenzando a danzar gracialmente soltando los golpes con las manos entre abiertas y patadas bastantes rapidas. Era todo un espectáculo, la adversario solo podia defenderse, en un descuido, Set la derribo, saco una kunai, estando a punto de lanzarla, tres Kunais la obligaron a saltar seis pasos hacia atrás. Tres sombas mas cayeron a su alrededor. Siseo en una risa. –"Creo que esto se pone emocionante…"- susurro Set, entrecerrando la mirada, y sacando, mas kunais. Su adversario se puso de pie.

-"Eso creo… Setsuna-Sama…"-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"B-a-k-a"- deletreo perfectamente Anko entrando a la oficina de misiones, seguida de Souh y Sakura. Un molesto Genma le dedico un envenenada mirada. -"Ouch!"- Anko acelero su paso, atravesando la pequeña oficina en tres grandes zancadas. –"Hoy no estamos de humor…"-

El castaño tomo aire. –"No… hoy no estoy de humor"- aclaro y volvió su mirada a los scrolls.

-"Anko… ¿No han visto a Set-sempai?"- pregunto Shizune que estaba al lado del de mondadientes, Iruka presto atención, separando la mirada de lo que estana haciendo. Anko nego.

-"De echo veníamos a ver si estaba acá"- comento Souh, acercándose a la mesa. –"Sakura la a buscado por toda la aldea, y nos habiamos quedado de ver con ella en el Ikeda…"-

Genma desvió la mirada nuevamente, Anko se percato. Y afilo la vista. –"Pss… ¿En la academia?"- pregunto Iruka. –"Quizás paso para allá, al área de entrenamiento…"- El del mondadientes agarro un bonche de papeles y se puso de pie. Disponiendo a salir de la habitación. Mitareshi lo siguió.

Lo jalo del brazo y lo pego a la pared. –"¿Qué sabes que yo no?"- cuestiono brava.

Genma desvio la mirada, y paso de un lado a otro el trozo de madera. –"Setsuna se peleo con Kakashi-sam…"- vio a Anko. –"Muy fuerte… ella se fue de la casa… y Kakashi… bueno… se fue a mision muy molesto… ni siquiera la siguió…"- explico.

-"¿Y tu como sabes?"- pregunto en un susurro alarmada.

-"Estaba ahí… estaban discutiendo de no se que, en eso Kakashi-sam, me dijo que yo era amante de Set, y despues Set le contesto que si y que se habia acostado con todos…"-

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron a tal grado que casi se salen. Y le dio un golpe al hombre. –"Si seras idiota!"- grito, y bajo la voz. –"¿Dónde esta? O la dejaste que se fuera?"-

Genma se hundió en hombros. –"La ultima vez que la vi… la deje en el bosque junto al riachuelo de la cortina…"-

Anko, se mordio un dedo, y lo solto. –"No lo comentes con nadie… mucho menos con Asuma…."- pidio de forma baja. –"Voy a buscarla…"- El otro asintió. Anko, camino hasta la oficina de regreso.

Souh y Sakura le miraron. La Mitareshi, cruzo mirada con la castaña. –"Vamos a su casa a buscarla…"-

-"Hai!"-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Hum!"- Setsuna ya estaba jadeando, era un gran esfuerzo fisico, de ser ofensiva se volvio defensiva, tratando de que los multiples ataques no terminaran de forma fatal.

-"Por favor… no te muevas tanto…"- pidio casi en suplica burlona una infantil voz.

-"Nee-chan, deja de jugar por favor…"- exigio un masculino. Set salto frente a este, lanzando toda una lluvia de Kunais. –"En mi no funciona eso!"- exclamo el chico, sacando una katana con la cual evadio una a una los kunais, regresando un ataque pero de feroz viento, la primer atacante le agrego unas agujas. Para cuando Set quizo apartarse solo se encontro con una docena de shuriken. Salto a una rama de un arbol, la cual poco segundos después fue destruida por un chorro de agua que fluía con presión, Set cayo de golpe al suelo.

-"Mierda…"- canturreo gemidamente, tendida en el suelo, coloco un brazo frente a su rostro, tratando de observar bien a sus atacantes, los rayos de sol que se filtraban duros por las ramas de las copas de los árboles la ciegan por instantes.

El masculino, guardo la katana por detrás de su espalda e hizo varios sellos. –"Jutsu de invocación!"- resoluciono por ultimo.

Engu abrio mucho los ojos, y seguido, hizo justo lo mismo, cuando una gran aguila, estaba a punto de embestirla en el suelo. Sonrio de lado. –"Hum… supongo que es el fin…"-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tres ninjas se veian recorrer linea recta hacia la aldea de Konoha, llevaban un apacible paso, ligero pero rapido, preciso para no cansarse.

-"Naburato-Sam…"- llamo uno de los ninjas al que iba al frente. El cual frunció un poco el ceño.

-"Lo se…"- los tres ninjas pararon en seco. –"Ryu-sensei…"-

El aludido se quedo quieto. Un espantoso silencio se produjo, después solo un estruendoso y ensordecedor chasquido resono por todo el bosque. Ryu y los otros dos, corrieron en maxima velocidad hacia donde habia nacido aquel escalofriante ataque.

Justo encima de sus cabezas, un aguila maltrecha sobrevolaba como podia, y detrás de ella, un cuervo lo perseguía. Ryu alzo la mano, y señalo a su compañera para que siguiera las aves. Mientras Naburato y Ryu seguían la pista de por donde habían venido las aves.

Al encuentro del lugar donde había producido la confrontación, solo encontraron dos cuerpos tendidos sobre los residuos de una gran pelea. El mas cercano parecia tratarse de un hombre, no mayor a los 20 años se sabia eso por lo menos por su fisico. Ya que la cara s ele veia por mas chupada y demacrada, la barbilla, cuello y gran parte de la ropa estaba manchada de sangre, que se presumía había emanado de su boca. Más adelante, bocabajo, una melena negra se expandia por una area alrededor de un cuerpo, el cual, se movia lentamente en un bajo ritmo de presion cardiaca. Ryu contuvo el aire un poco al reconocer el cuerpo, y se adelanto lo mas pronto posible.

**_Sakura-chan… He hecho tantas cosas viles y despiadadas… pero con un fin y motivo, que no me arrepiento de ninguna de ellas…_**

**_He visto morir a mis amigos mas cercanos, a mi familia, he visto como la gente de mi propio clan se destruyo entre ella, pero no guardo rencor hacia nada y hacia nadie, por que comprendo que todo eso tubo un motivo…_**

-"Nabbi-sam… ve a la frontera! Y avisa de lo ocurrido!"- pidió, mientras se tendía al lado de la kunoichi caida, el otro desaparecio en un silbido; Ryu, volteo con extremo cuidado a la kunoichi, la cual aun tenia en las manos la forma de su ultimo sello: Jackal, sello unico perteneciente al Clan Engu. –"Por kammi…"- susurro acongojado, apartando el cabello del rostro de la mujer, limpiando con su mano los manchones de lodo y sangre, sonrio débilmente al ver que los verdes ojos de la mujer se encontraban con los suyos. –"Setsuna-sam, se pondre bien se lo prometo"-

** _He sentido en mi cara la tibia sangre de mis enemigos, las frias armas de mis adversarios atravesarme la carne, pero aun asi los elemino con un fiel respeto… por que inclusive ellos tienen un motivo… _**

-"Ry… Ryu-kun…"- pudo hilar en una lastimosa voz ronca.

-"Hai"- contesto solmene, aun acariciándole el rostro y ahora el cuello, descubriendo ligeros rasguños.

_**Pero no tengo ningun motivo que justifique la causa por el cual obligarte a venir conmigo en esta mision, tu eres una kunoichi, toda una ninja, y como tal adquieres cierta libertad, libre albeldrio, la mision que nos fue asignada es de clasificacion S, se supone que solo debemos entrar el team cero, pero desde que pisaste mi casa… ya eres parte de nosotras, y lo seras inclusive despues de que nos abandones y te reunas con tu equipo original… asi mismo como siempre seras parte del equipo **7._

-"Entregale… a Sakura-chan… el pergamino…"- dijo forzadamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Y llevandose temblorosamente la mano a la garganta, empezandose a convulsionar y retorcerse en los brazos de Ryu. Este afilo la mirada aun agonico, viendo que podia hacer por su compañera.

**_Sakura, no dudo de tus capacidades, pero si de las mias, no se si podre protegerte en esta mision… no se si sere capaz de ver como mueres a nombre de otros… no se si sere capaz de traer tu cadáver a Konoha… Por lo cual quedas libre de eleccion…_**

-"Set-chan! Set-chan! ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto exasperado, pero la pelinegro mas se retorcia. Apretando la mandíbula, y aun arañandose el cuello con desesperación.

** _Mas sin embargo…_**

-"Ryu…"- La mujer clavo las dos aceitunas sobre los morados ojos de su camarada, mientras que un grito se ahogaba en lo mas bajo de sus estomago, su piel se habia puesto ya transparente, y un ligero corte se delineaba con un hilo de sangre en el torno de su cuello.

**_Me consta, y lo firmo con sangre, que para una mujer como tu, el único limite es el cielo, y si te acepte en mi equipo, es por que se que eres capaz, eres inteligente, fuerte y temperamental, lo que se necesita para ser una Femme Fatale…_**

****El rubio se aferro a la mano de Setsuna al ver que era inútil luchar contra la desesperación. –"Maldita sea! Naburato date prisa!"- grito apretando mas la mano de la mujer, viendo como la vida se le iba tras cada largo segundo.

** _Haruno Sakura, tu limite es el cielo, lo demas… solo son nubes y niebla…_**

-"Setsuna!"-

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ah! ¿Quien podra haber atacado a Setsuna? ¿Por que diablos salieron Gaara y Kankuro n este capitulo? ¿Setsuna y Genma, tendran algo mas que una bella amistad? ¿Sera verdad que Genma se anda... humhum a la mujer del copyninja? ¿Copyninja y Jackal se separaran definitivamente? Waaa!!! qee intriga!!!

wiii!!! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!!!

I want Reviews, please!!! People!!!

**Capitulo 6:** **De cuervos y mariposas. Capitulo Especial.**

Fecha de Actualizacion Proxima:

29 de Marzo del 2010

Esperenla!

**Suzuki Haruno Hyuga:**Jajajaja cumplido señorita! aqui tiene el capitulo! Y le prometo no dejarlo inconcluso, pero usted prometame dejar review con su opinion, para saber que debo mejorar! ok?! Que bueno que le gusto, mil gracias por leer esta insignificante historia! Su review me ayudo bastante a seguir adelante jajaja, salvaste el fic jajaja, un slaudo bien grande y un cochino beso! .

**VeroEsmeraldi**. Hijita!: Aqui l otienes preciosa jajajaja, me mori de la fuck risa con lo que escribiste! jajajaja despues de casi un año sin actualizar, aqui lo tienes! como lo promete =P. sip! la rata blanca ya viene! pero dejala en paz quieres?! jajajaja el rarito de tu padre esta mas rarito que nunca jajajajaj, en fin! espero te guste este capitulo! y que estes en el siguiente por aca! Un besote, y no olvides que Te amo!, sin ti, no podria seguir escribiendo, eres mi Fan #1 y lo agradesco de corazon, mil thanks! por toda la ayuda! Un saludote!!! nus vemos xD

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atte. **MareanL "DivaT" Wolff**


	6. De cuervos y Mariposas Cap Especial

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's - Humor - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime y manga...

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Este capitulo en especial, tuve una gran colaboración de mi hija EsmeVanHellsing, la amo!!! Ella escribio arg el one-shot de hisashi y mie ayudo con algunas partes de este capitulo, ¿Cuándo no? Jajaja la amo por que siempre esta ahí para mi auxilio, muchas gracias linda! En verdad que muchas gracias!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Team Kunoichis: Femme Fatales**

By: Marean L. Wolff

Y Esme VanHellsing. –Colaboracion especial-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 6: De cuervos y mariposas. Capitulo Especial**.

No sabía que decir en momentos como estos, porque soy una pequeña niña de 6 años, aunque muchos dicen que tengo una mentalidad de 12 años, bueno eso a mí no me consta pero lo que si se es que después del atentado que tuve hace un día, tenía mucho miedo. Me sentía débil y muy indefensa, si no hubiera estado Sakura-nee-chan en el momento que intentaron matarme, o mi papá… yo no estaría relatando esto ahora.

Estaba envuelta en mi futon, llorando, porque no supe que pasaba, mi mami había llegado casi detrás de nosotros cuando entramos a casa, con mi papá y Sakura, también por desgracia venia Genma con nosotros, pero tal rápido llego se fue. Supe que había perdido mi muñeca favorita, la muñeca que me había regalado mi abuela materna, mi muñeca Yoko, eso también me daba mucha tristeza ¿Por qué me habían intentado hacer daño?

-"¿Hisashi-chan?"- me pregunto mi papá quien entraba a mi recamara. Se acerco y se sentó en el escaloncito que daba al hueco donde estaba mi futon. –"¿Estás bien?"-

-"¿Me preguntas si estoy bien?"- le pregunte moviéndome debajo de mis sabanas, esa pregunta era muy ilógica, ¡Claro que no estaba bien!

-"¿Quieres hablar?"- volvió a preguntar mi papá.

Normalmente no suelo hablar con él, o con mi mamá de cosas como estas, de hecho casi nunca podíamos hablar, siempre estaban de misión, siempre había mucha gente en la casa, amigos de mamá y papá, esta era la primera vez que tendría una oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. Vi como se ponía de pie y me empecé a descubrir de las sabanas

-"Kakashi no quiero hablar contigo…"- dije fría y seria, sabía que había algo raro extraño en mi intentaba reprimir las lagrimas, pero no pude resistirme y comencé un histérico llanto, y en una voz que jamás había escuchado le dije –"Quiero… quiero hablar con mi papa… por favor…"-

Vi como mi papá se quedo anonadado en donde estaba parado, se acerco a mi nuevamente y se incoó para estar a mi altura, me abrió los brazos y yo lo recibí gustosa, necesitaba este abrazo, lo quería tanto y necesitaba saber que él estaría para mí cuando me pasaran cosas como esta, aunque no comprendiera el porqué, sollozaba en su hombro y derramaba lagrimas mientras él me tallaba la espalda para que me tranquilizara.

Se separo un poco de su pequeña de mi y comenzó a hablar. –"Hisashi-chan… escúchame princesa…"- me pidió acariciándome mi mejilla.

Intente dejar de llorar, y comencé a tallarme los ojos. –"Es normal que estés asus…"- sus palabras cesaron de salir de su boca, no entendía porque, tomo mi mano, y la llevo hasta su máscara, donde ahí la baje para ver su rostro, solo a mi me permitía hacer esto y me gustaba, frente a mi sus grandes y cristalinos ojos negros, su perfecto rostro totalmente descubierto, mostraba una sonrisa de preocupación y reconfortamiento, donde yo pude sentirme segura. Nuevamente me abalance a sus brazos para no dejarlo ir.

Me sentí cómoda, segura incluso olvide todo lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento que casi me estaba quedando dormida, ya que me sentía tan a gusto, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me dormí en el pecho de mi papá. Le quería y él tenía que saberlo ¡Oh!

Eso me recordaba que mi muñeca Yoko se había perdido en el atentado.

-"Papi…"- dije casi completamente dormida.

-"Hmm…"- me contesto, aparentemente él también estaba dormido

Bostecé y me volví a acomodar en su pecho para volver a dormir. . –"Te quiero…"-

Sentí como él me volvía a abrazar, con mucho cariño, una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda y la otra acariciaba mi cabello. Tenía que decirle que mi muñeca se había perdido.

-"Papi"- le volví a llamar

-"¿Hmm?"-

Bostecé nuevamente. –"Mi muñeca Yoko…"-

-"¿Qué pasa con Yoko?"-

-"Se ha perdido…"- dije nostálgicamente, pero haber perdido mi muñeca valía la pena por pasar así la vida con mi papá.

Me quede dormida, totalmente sin saber nada, ni de nadie, pero sentí como llego mi mamá me acaricio el cabello, me beso la frente y sentí como mi papá me ponía en los brazos algo, ¡Era mi muñeca! Mi mamá la había encontrado, los amaba, los quería, ellos eran lo más importante en mi vida, si no los tuviera a mi lado… no sé qué seria, puede que ni existiría.

Desperté sola, de muy buen humor, de maravilla, me acomode mi despeinado y largo cabello, revise mi habitación y pude observar a mi osito Shun, ¡Tenia el protector ninja de mi papá! ¿Cómo se que era de Kakashi? Sencillo, cuando tenía 2 años… creo no lo recuerdo muy bien, el tenía que irse de misión pero yo no quería que se fuera, y él me hizo una promesa, que volvería lo más rápido posible para estar con migo y me dejo su banda en mi osito. Siempre lo hizo y eso significaba que siempre pensaba en mí.

Me arregle rápido para salir, ¡Tenia que contárselo a Reika! Me lleve la banda en mi bolsillo, escuche a mi mamá gritarme lo siguiente: -"¡Hisashi! ¡Cuídate esa pierna!"- Ya ni me acordaba que tenía la pierna lastimada.

-"Si"- le conteste a mi mamá, corrí hacia la academia, tenía unas cuantas clases con Irika-baka- sensei así que no habría problema, además era temprano.

-"Hisashi-san, Hisashi-san" me gritaban detrás de mi ¡Era Reika! "¿Te encuentras bien?"-

-"Reika no me llames san, eres mi mejor amigo y me tratas como si fuéramos desconocidos…"- Eso me molestaba, y se lo dije con un cierto tono de enfado, puse mi mano en la cintura para continuar hablando. –"¡Además! No sé porque preguntas si estoy bien, que no ves que estoy de maravillas"- Le sonreí fingiendo un poco ya que no quería que se enterara de lo que me paso, él sonrió de igual manera pero de manera mas tímida.

Me miro a los ojos, los suyos me mostraban paz, algo que pocos podían dejarme ver luego volvió a hablar –"Te conozco, soy tu mejor amigo, lo has dicho… y sé que tienes algo…"-

-"¡Baka!"- No pude evitar decírselo, me sentía de cierta manera indefensa siempre que intentaba contarle u ocultarle algo, sabía lo que pensaba, comencé a caminar y él me siguió el paso.

El prefirió no hablar y yo tampoco, se prestó a llevar mis libros, siempre hacia eso cuando íbamos de camino a la academia, quería preguntarle algo, muy, muy pero muy importante pero no sabía si lograría entenderme

-"Reika…"- le llame de una manera dulce para que me prestara atención.

-"¿Nani?"- me contesto sin ningún cambio de voz

-"¿Parezco la hija del demonio de Konoha?"- fui directa y concreta con lo que le quería preguntar, quería saber que tan parecida era a mi mamá y que tanto a mi papá, puede que por algo de esto me hayan secuestrado, algo en mi les interesaba.

-"¿Hablas de Setsuna-sensei?"- Asentí como respuesta, Reika me observo detenidamente. –"Tienes sus ojos…"- me contesto con algo de ironía.

–"No hablo del físico"- mientras decía esto negué con mi cabeza, sabía que no me lograba comprender pero yo no sabía qué era lo que le tenía que decir para que me entendiera.

-"¡Ah! ¿Hablas de que si tienes alguno de sus dones?"- Asentí nuevamente sorprendida porque si lograba entenderme. Reika, se quedo pensando sin dejar de caminar y luego movió su cabeza negando la pregunta. –"El demonio de Konoha es experta en ninjutsu, y tiene un estilo muy propio en genjutsu y taijutsu, no hay ningún otro ninja que se le asimile… además de que es muy sádica…"- Eso era muy cierto, Setsuna tenía un estilo único de pelea, combate… bueno en si era única en todos los sentidos y no lo digo porque sea mi mami, pero era verdad lo que decía Reika, TODO lo que decía era muy cierto, si mi madre era sádica, incluso tal vez macabra, incluso demoniaca… como decían algunos, pero nadie la conoce como yo y sé que su forma de ser no es porque ella lo haya escogido, sé que no tuvo opción. Me dedique a ver seriamente a Reika, un poco más de lo normal y pareció estremecerse solo un poco.

–"¿Y… del copy-ninja?"- le pregunte, debía de tener algo… no solo el físico

–"Hmmm…"- Reika me miro directamente a los ojos meditando, me tomo de la mano para que paráramos nuestro andar hacia la academia, me giro para verlo de frente –"¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?"-

Mierda… ya me había descubierto, sabía que le ocultaba algo pero no sabía que decirle, ¡Le diré algo de Sakura-nee-chan! Eso are, si.

-"Bueno… es que ahora que Sakura Haruno es alumna de mi mamá pues me he puesto a pensar en muchas cosas y una de ellas es el camino ninja que quiero escoger"- frunció el seño por unos instantes y luego me miro algo extraño.

-"¿Camino ninja?"- parecía curioso ante esto, ¡Me creyó! Genial, bueno no tanto porque era mentira pero… esto era para no preocuparlo, era por su bien –"¿Tan pronto? Acabas de entrar a la academia"-

-"Si pero me gustaría saber ¡¿cómo soy en realidad?!"-

-"Pues se podría decir que eres una combinación exacta de tus padres, así de sencillo, tienes esa fortaleza e inteligencia de Kakashi-sama, claro la belleza y confianza de Set-Sama, por lo cual es una aleación perfecta"- su comentario me hizo lindo, simpático y atractivo, no sé pero creo que era lo que quería escuchar, pero en palabras diferentes.

Llegamos a la academia y sentía que sería un día diferente, anime a Reika a una competencia hacia el salón, cuando llegamos seguimos jugando, me la pasaba tan bien con él, algo había que me sentía diferente, también llego Kappei el hermano menor de Souh-san, nosotros tres siempre habíamos estado juntos, crecido y jugado, dirán que soy rara, pero yo lo lograba llevarme bien con ninguna niña, no es porque no lo haya intentado antes, pero simplemente se me hacia extraña su forma de pensar, solo se preocupaban por sus, uñas, como se vestían, que si le gustaban a uno que otro niño, molestaban mucho a Reika y a Kappei, también hablaban de su cabello… su cabello.

Iruka-Baka- Sensei llegó al salón, nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos correspondientes y comenzó a dar la clase, yo no deje de pensar en mi cabello, yo lo tenía igual de largo que todas esas de mi salón, y me puse a meditar en eso. Ninguna kunoichi que conozco tiene el cabello largo, mi mamá lo tiene corto, Anko-san, Souh-san lo tiene largo pero ella es doctora casi no está en misiones, también Tsunade-san tiene el cabello medio largo pero ella es una Senin, Shizune también lo tiene corto, Sakura-nee-chan igual, Kurenai lo tiene largo pero… ella es… es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es la mamá de Asunai-kun pero, bueno no le veo mucho cambio no sé ella debía ser la excepción a la regla aun que su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, y a mí me llegaba la cintura.

¡Bingo! Si me cortaba el cabello lograría ser una Shinobi excepcional.

Acabaron las clases y me separe de mis amigos, ellos querían ir a comer algo una nieve, o eso creo pero yo tenía que terminar con esto, recorrí el camino principal de la aldea y me salí de la aldea, donde nadie pudiera verme y detenerme de mi locura, pero era necesario, necesitaba este cambio este cambio me ayudaría a superar lo que me paso ayer, no fue tan grave pero si me asuste, tengo que admitirlo me asuste. Me mire en un riachuelo que estaba por ahí, mostré una media sonrisa a mi reflejo.

-"A partir de hoy…"- saque un kunai de mi bolsillo, del mismo donde estaba el protector de mi papá –"Seré dedicada como Sakura-nee-chan, fuerte como Anko-san, seré noble como Souh-san, seré la mejor kunoichi como mi mamá y seré tan fuerte como mi papá.." rasque mi falda, cortando un pedazo de la misma, amarre la tela negra en mi cabellera plateada, y la corte de un solo tajo, lo tenía en mi mano pero sentí como el viento se lo llevaba por el cielo. Entonces aclare mi meta. El cielo. El cielo seria mi único obstáculo, sonreí por esto.

-"No pretendo ser la única, pero si la mejor…"-

M cabello ahora era corto, eso significaba que ahora sería una buena Kunoichi, quedo algo extraño mi cabello pero no importaba, me crecería después y me crecería mejor, luego ya lo vería, lo arreglaría, ¡No pasaba nada!, mi meta estaba propuesta y la cumpliría, brinque en el charco y me empape toda, y solté una risa, escale árboles trate de brincar de rama en rama y lo logre, me faltaba mucha practica tengo que admitirlo pero lo estaba haciendo bien, solo me faltaba más práctica, mis ropas se rasgaron de más, volví a brincar en otros Charcos que estaban en el suelo, llenándome de lodo y mojándome, me divertía tanto a veces yo sola, pero no siempre quiero estar sola, solo era necesario esta vez. Mañana le pediré a Reika y a Kappei que vengan con migo para jugar los tres así podríamos entrenar juntos y no solo yo lograre mi meta sino ellos también lo harían, sin que se dieran cuenta claro.

Me talle los ojos ya sentía sueño, y para cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido, ¡Mierda! Se me había hecho tarde, muy, muy pero muy tarde, tenía que llegar antes que mis papás o si no me metería en grandes problemas. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, esquivando a todas las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario a mí, aun así todos me alentaban el paso, ¡JODER! Pero esperen un segundo… mis papás siempre llegaban a altas horas de la noche ¿Por qué yo no?

Disminuí mi caminar, no pasaría nada, creo que ni notarían que no he llegado… en ocasiones eso tenía sus ventajas.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a casa, vi las luces de la cocina prendida, y la silueta de mi mamá. ¡Mierda! Porque… ahora entiendo porque el día sería diferente, bueno plan A abrir la puerta con cuidado, entrando de puntitas y a gatas, si el plan A no funcionaba debe de haber un plan B, ese sería hacerme la despreocupada, eso le funcionaba a Kakashi insisto ¿Por qué a mí no? Y si el plan B no serbia, el plan C tenía que servir, hacer berrinche de niña pequeña.

Abrí la puerta delicadamente, suave y finamente, ni siquiera el picaporte se había escuchado rechinar y eso que siempre rechinaba en cualquier momento que abrían esta puerta. Entre a mi casa con cuidado y cerré la puerta velozmente pero suave. Cuando me di la vuelta mi Setsuna y Kakashi ya estaban en el recibidor, ¡Joder, Joder y Joder! ¡Plan B! Ya que sus caras eran de preocupación tenía que aparentar que nada pasaba.

-"¡Ara! ¡Ara!"- moví mis dos manos para que dejaran de verme así –"No es cosa mía"- no sé de donde saque esto pero, espero salvarme de un buen castigo.

-"¿Hisashi, donde estabas?"- me pregunto mi mamá con sus manos en la cintura, esa postura que tomaba no era bueno, no me salvaría de esto.

-"Por ahí"- dije como si nada, levantando mis hombros y me di media vuelta para irme a mi habitación.

-"¡¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?!"- ¡MALDICION! Olvidaba la segunda razón por la cual tenía que ocultarme, era por mi cabello mal cortado, mi ropa rasgada y sucia, además de que era muy tarde. Setsuna estaba asustada, que digo asustada ¡HORRORIZADA! Y eso era decir poco, me gire para verla y estaba hecha una maraña de enojo, si se dio cuenta de cómo iba… como dije el plan B sigue funcionando… sino el plan C aun puede entrar en marcha, pero no sé que pasara ya que mi papá también estaba perplejo aunque solo le viera un ojo, yo sabía que estaba asustado.

-"Hisashi"- pronuncio mi papá mi nombre, eso no era bueno, se hinco par estar a mi altura y comenzó a hablar nuevamente –"Cariño… ¿Por… porque te hiciste esto?" mientras lo decía me indico uno de los sucios y cortos cabellos de mi cabeza, yo lo veía fijamente, no sabía qué hacer, ok plan C en marcha.

-"Lo hice porque quiero ser más fuerte…"- eso era cierto, no era mentira, pero lo dije como si quisiera romper en llanto. Mi papá se quedo quieto, como si estuviera hecho un cubito de hielo –"Como tú me pediste que fuera…"- no sé qué paso, conté la verdad de una manera de berrinche de niña pequeña, en parte mi mamá se enojaría con mi papá pero después se les quita ese enfado.

-"Cariño"- dijo mi mamá a algo enfadada… puso su mano en el hombro de mi papá con un gran peso, y él se quito de inmediato, si creo que se pelearían pero luego, luego se reconciliarían –"Ve a dormir… mañana hablamos…"- me susurro mi mamá. Yo solo asentí, para que no se le pase la mano a mi mamá con mi papá le di un cariñoso beso y le dedique una mirada a mi papá que estaba algo lejos de donde estaba, una mirada cariñosa y partí hacia mi habitación.

Me fui rápidamente, sabía que discutirían así que no sería agradable estar en ese momento, pase por la habitación de Sakura-chan y ya estaba dormida, creo que mi mamá la está agotando demasiado pero ella sabía lo que hacía, me asome a ver si estaba bien, y vi que estaba destapada, ni siquiera se cambio su ropa por la pijama, con cuidado la cubrí con la cobija y me salí de la habitación, cuando llegue al pasillo escuche la discusión que tenían mis padres, en ese momento sus voces tenían un tono elevado me preocupe y baje a escuchar que era lo que pasaba, me pegue a la pared de la sala para que no me vieran y escuchar a gusto.

-"Por dios ¡Kakashi-baka!"- mi mamá hablaba en un tono en el cual jamás había escuchado moviendo las manos agresivamente manoteo, ella lo veía hacia arriba porque obviamente mi papá era más alto y se veía algo curioso la situación–"Acaba de pasar por un atentado, sufrió de ¡un colapso! ¡Y tú sales con que tiene que ser más fuerte! ¡Por dios Kakashi"- grito Setsuna.

-"Es lo que cualquier padre hubiera dicho"- Kakashi le dijo furiosamente a mi mamá y con un tono de voz más elevado. –"¿Y qué prefieres que Hisashi tuviera otro padre?"-

No, no eso nunca ¡NUNCA! El es mi papá yo no lo cambiara por nadie, ¡El es único! ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso no me quería? ¡NO! Solo está enojado, solo eso. Tengo que pensar así porque yo se que me quiere, él y mi mami. No me atrevía a asomarme para saber qué cara tenia cada uno.

–"¡Sí! ¡Realmente si!"- Mi mamá prácticamente grito esas horribles palabras, ¡HORRIBLES PALABRAS! –"Por lo menos otros si se preocuparía por Hisashi!"- ¡Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico! Y me asusta… mucho.

-"Mira quién habla de preocupación"- Mi papá también empezó a discutir sobre mi –"¿Has visto como se comporta Hisashi?"- pregunto de una manera de enojo –"Se comporta como barón, como hombre, como si no tuviera ¡Madre! Mientras ella anda por ahí tirándole dientes a sus compañeros tu estas de misión"- reclamo mi papá enserio parecían molestos, ambos y todo era mi culpa.

–"¿Me estás diciendo descuidada?"- Cada vez su tono de voz se elevaba más y más, esto ya no me estaba gustando, yo misma negaba con mi cabeza y apretaba mis puños para soportar el llanto –"¿Desde cuándo piensas eso? ¿Desde qué te acostaste conmigo por primera vez? ¿O desde que nos conocemos?"- ¡No! ¡PAREN! ¡QUIERO QUE PAREN DE PELEAR! –"Por eso es que no te quieres casar… ¿Verdad?"- Varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, yo era la culpable de todo esto, por mi culpa discutían, mis descuidos lograron que su pelea llegara a algo que jamás debió de pasar.

Mi Papá rio pero con algo de sarcasmo, o de alguna forma que no reconocí, obviamente no estaba feliz–"Querida si no nos casamos es porque yo no estoy seguro con quien me estoy casado. Si contigo o con el pelmazo de Genma!"- Genma… Genma… ¡Siempre tenía que ser ese Baka! Ahora lloraba de coraje.

-"¡Con Genma no te metas!"- mi mamá lo defendía ¡¿Por qué?! –"¡El solo ha hecho lo que tú no!"- ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¡NADA! ES un bueno para nada, un insensato, me odia estoy segura, siempre que me ve es con desprecio, si yo no hubiera nacido Setsuna no estaría con Kakashi… y ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo Si Era La Culpable De Todos Sus Problemas!

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Kakashi, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero quería seguir escuchando lo que decían aunque lo que escuchara me lastimara.

Y entonces escuche la puerta abrirse, me escondí para que la persona que estaba entrando a la casa no me viera. –"Ohayo!"- pero al ver quien era… ¡Quise cortarle la cabeza!

-"¿Ves lo que te digo?"- Mi papá volvió a gritar, y Genma dio un brinco hacia atrás, verlo me daba mucha más tristeza… porque eso significaba algo desagradable y malo para mí y mi familia, si así le puedo llamar ahora.

-"Hum… llegue en mal momento…"- susurro Genma, rascándose la cabeza y moviendo su típico palillo en la boca.

-"No al contrario… ¡Pasa! ¡Quédate!"- mi papá realmente estaba molesto, pero su ironía para mí era nostalgia, igual que yo me comportaba.

-"No es necesario que hagas esto Hatake!"- mi mamá le grito a mi papá y ella también parecía triste pero hacia su rabieta, una que yo llegaba hacer a veces.

-"¡Claro que es necesario!"-No, claro que no era necesario… por favor no, mis lagrimas volvieron a surgir –"Si todos en la aldea saben que TU" eres AMANTE de MI mujer"- ¡Eso no era cierto! ¡Dios! ¡Solo quiero que esto sea una pesadilla!

Deje de apretar los ojos para ver si podía despertar de mi mal sueño, pero los abrí al instante al escuchar el estruendo de una cachetada –"¡Eres un… reverendo idiota!"- grito mi mamá. –"Y sabes ¡Que! ¡Sí! ¡SI! Me acuesto con Genma, me acuesto con Shikaku, me acuesto con Iruka y disfruto acostarme una y otra vez con ¡Asuma!"-No entendía lo que había pasado en ese momento, solo vi a Setsuna salir de la casa a gran velocidad pero antes se giro para gritar algo más. –"¡Además! Me acuesto con todos ellos en la misma cama donde TU duermes todas ¡las noches!"- ella intento hacer lo mismo que yo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se restregó las dos lagrimas que recorrían su mejilla con tal furia que se provoco un rasguño con el filo de la placa de metal de los guantes, ¡Esto realmente no estaba pasando! –"¡Te odio Kakashi! Te odio más que cualquier otro momento de ¡mi estúpida existencia!"- dijo esto último en un grito para luego coger su banda, su bolsa y desaparecer por la puerta principal.

De ahí no supe que paso, solo vi a Genma salir corriendo tras mi mamá y me quede en la pared con mi respiración entre cortada esperando a que mi papá saliera igual, a arreglar todo como debía, pero no fue así. Me quede inmóvil durante muchos minutos, hasta que me atreví a asomarme a ver a mi papá, estaba paralizado, mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, se había retirado su protector y aunque tuviera su ojo Sharingan cerrado sabía que estaba triste, se dejo caer en el sillón y luego llevo sus manos a la cabeza y luego a su cara. Subí a mi habitación, sin hacer ruido, me quite las sucias ropas sin preocuparme de dejar de llorar, me coloque mi pijama y me acosté en mi futon, ni siquiera me preocupe por ver mi cabello ¡Mi tonto cabello! ¡Por eso tuvieron esa discusión! No para que me engaño ¡Fue mi culpa!

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y yo impulsivamente cerré mis ojos y me hice la que dormía, pero aun así mi corazón latía ferozmente del miedo. La mano de mi papá se poso en mi nuca y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero lo cierto era que no, yo no podía detener lo inevitable, no ahora que sabia la verdad que había entre él y mi mamá.

-"¿Realmente soy un mal padre?"- pregunto Kakashi en mi presencia, como en un susurro –"Soy tan malo que no me doy cuenta de la realidad que cruza mi vida"- No ¡Por supuesto que no! Mis lagrimas querían volver a salir pero lo soporte, no quería hacer sentir mal a mi papá –"Se que es lo que tengo que hacer princesa, prometo jamás volverte a hacerte daño"- diciendo esto me dio un beso en mi coroniña y se marcho, sabía que tenía que salir de misión, pero antes de salir de mi cuarto, busco entre mis ropas, lo vi por un espejo que estaba en la pared, luego saco el protector que traía en mi bolsillo, el que le pertenecía y se lo coloco a mi oso de peluche, como siempre lo ha hecho, luego se marcho.

Me levante de mi cama, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que decirle a alguien, pensé en decirle todo a Sakura-nee-chan pero… ella no nos conocía tanto como para comprender tantas cosas, además no quisiera agobiarla con esas cosas. Reika. ¡Iré con Reika! Si él me ayudaría con eso, tenía que hacerlo, era la única persona que podría ayudarme en esta situación. Nuevamente volví a cambiarme, tome el protector de mi osito y me lo puse alrededor de mi cuello, con cuidado salí por la ventana de mi cuarto no me importaba quien me viera, todo lo que quería era que alguien entendiera el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Me escabullí por las calles de konoha, las cuales la gran mayoría ya estaban solas, cuando llegue a la casa de Reika pude ver a su padre, que entraba de mala gana a la casa borracho, me fui por la parte de atrás, por el jardín, había un gran árbol ahí, ese árbol daba a la habitación de Reika, lo escale con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, porque ya era muy viejo. Cuando ya estaba casi en la copa del viejo árbol, me monte en una rama con mucha delicadeza, ya estaba más cerca del cuarto de mi mejor amigo, abrí la ventana y lo vi dormido en su cama en una posición muy incómoda debo de comentar, pero dormía del lado contrario al que uno duerme normalmente.

Camine sin mucho apuro, cuando llegue al lado donde estaba durmiendo, lo llame, pero no despertó, entonces todo lo que podía hacer era acostarme a su lado y abrazarlo fuertemente, para cuando ya lo había abrazado, me di cuenta que estaba temblando pero no era de frio, sino de miedo.

-"¿Hisa-chan?"- susurro Reika algo adormilado, yo solo moví mi cabeza contra su espalda –"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-

-"Algo muy malo"- apenas pude contestar porque mi voz se empezó a cortar, ya que al recordarlo mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas ¡Que acaso no se acababan! Reika se volteo para verme, pero yo no quería que me viera llorando, solo oculte mi rostro en su pecho y lo seguí abrazando.

-"¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que paso?"- me pregunto dulcemente.

-"Mis padres se pelearon"- esta vez sí lo dije cortado, pero muy cortado por la ronquera de mi garganta.

-"Todos los papás se pelean algunas veces"-

-"No como lo hacen los míos… ellos… ellos… hablaron cosas muy feas"-

-"¿Cómo que dijeron?"- le volví a contar casi todo lo que escuche y todo lo que sentía en ese momento, la interrupción de Genma y mis brillantes planes para no ser regañada que habían frustrado mi feliz familia.

-"Y por eso estoy aquí… yo no sabía… con quien más ir… lo lamento… no pretendía molestarte a ti también"-

-"No me molestas, ni creo que seas una molestia para tus padres"-

-¡Claro que sí! Si yo no hubiera nacido… cada uno seguiría por su camino felices y pudieron hacer su vida diferente"- cerré mis ojos fuertemente, para no recordar todas las palabras que dijeron mis padres, realmente yo no debía haber nacido así cada uno debería de seguir con su camino. La mano de Reika en mi mejilla me saco de mis pensamientos.

-"Te puedo asegurar que tus padres no desean eso de ti, para ellos tú eres lo más importante, para mí lo eres y no porque Genma-San este a toda hora en tu casa signifique que él deba estar con Set-san en vez de Kakashi-san"-

-"¡Pero!"-

-"Sin peros… sé muy bien por donde estas pensando Hisashi… y se bien que tu madre no ama a Genma, y no desea alejarse de ti"-

-"No parecía lo que sentía cuando dijo lo que dijo"- me talle los ojos por la irritación de tanto llorar y prácticamente se me cerraban solos.

-"Estaba enojada era lógico, baka"- ¿Reika me dijo baka? Le voltee a ver y no sé qué fue lo que le pareció ver pero su mirada era de… dulzura… ¿le parecía dulce y tierna? –"¡No pretendía insultarte no pongas esa cara!"- me dijo rápidamente, ah… entonces no le parecía tierna…

-"No lo hago porque me dijiste baka, sino porque… ¡Mis padres! ¿Qué voy a hacer Reika? Si mi mamá decide quedarse con el grandísimo idiota de Genma… o mi papá irse de la casa…"-

-"Tienes que hablar con ellos… no te dejarían sola"-

-"No quiero obligarlos a nada, si ellos no se aman…"-

-"Pro aun así debes de hablar con ellos, debes hacerlo Hisashi no importa si Genma esta hay escuchándote, sea quien sea nadie puede quitarte ese lugar que tienes en el corazón de tus padres"-

-"A veces eres muy cursi"- le empuje un poco para que supiera que ya no estaba tan preocupada, él tenía razón mucha razón, no sé que hubiera hecho si no estuviera con migo –"Perdona por haberte despertado"-

-"No te preocupes… la que parece cansada eres tú"-

-"Pues, no he dormido nada para ser exactos"-

-"Quédate aquí, te puedo hacer un campito en mi cama"-

No lo pensé dos veces y me acosté a su lado, dándonos la espalda uno al otro, pero luego me voltee para abrazarlo aunque él estuviera de espaldas no pareció molestarme y me alegro porque en este momento lo necesitaba, no era muy común de mi hacer esto, pero enserio lo necesitaba, solo podía pensar en mis padres, pero sabía que no estaba sola tenia a Reika a mi lado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**10 horas mas tardes**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"¡Setsuna!"- grito desesperado el hombre, mientras que observaba como ayudarla, unos silenciosos movimientos lo alertaron.

Ryu saco una kunai al escuchar que alguien venia, pero solo descubrió al equipo especial ANBU. Cayendo de entre las copas de los árboles, la primera en caer en picada, con un kunai en mano fue Yugoi, la cabellera negra la delato. Cogio algo en el aire y lo corto en dos.

-"Hilo de cabello negro…"- externo por detrás de la mascara. Señalo a dos hombres, los cuales cargaron a Setsuna y desaparecieron, Ryu se puso de pie, secandose el rostro de sangre. Yugoi observo alrededor.

-"¿Qué viste?"- pregunto seca la mujer ANBU.

-"Veníamos de regreso, y escuchamos el final del enfrentamiento, vimos cruzar a un aguila y a un cuervo, Kotsumi fue a investigar mientras que Naburato se dirigio a la aldea"- Yugoi escucho todo con atención, señalo a dos miembros mas del escuadron, los cuales desaparecieron, hizo otro movimiento con las manos, y señalo el cuerpo del adversario caido. Los dos ANBUs hicieron un par de sellos con las manos, y desaparecieron en una nube de humo junto con el cuerpo del enemigo.

-"Ve con la Hokage e informa"- ordeno la mujer, moviendo la mano, y desapareciendo junto con el resto de la escruadrilla ANBU.

yu asintio, partio rumbo la aldea a toda marcha, aun con las manos salpicadas en sangre, vio el scroll maltratado, y lo apreto con fuerza.

-"Haruno Sakura?"- cuestiono el hombre frente a la casa de la pelirosa, la chica salio por las escaleras, y se sorprendio un poco al ver al ojivioleta.

-"Hai..."-

El hombre extendio el scroll hasta ella, la pelirosa lo tomo y lo comenzo a leer. Miro al sujeto. –"Ryu-sempai. ¿Dónde esta Setsuna-sensei?"-

Ryu bajo la mirada viendo sus manos manchadas del tenue color borgoña aun fresco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Los dos cuerpos se tensaron, uno debajo del otro, el de arriba hundió su rostro entre el cuello de la mujer y la almohada donde se esparcia la melena negra, mientras que apretaba con fuerza la colcha casi a apunto de arrancarle un buen pedazo._

_-"¡Ah!"- jadeo uno de los dos cuerpos inertes._

_El otro también acompaño el gemido de un sonido un poco mas gutural. Mientras que caía exhausto a un lado de la cama. Alargo el brazo para jalar hacia él, el cuerpo fatigado de la persona a su lado, y le beso la cabeza, inhalando el enigmático aroma que emanada de el cabello negro._

_-"Kakashi..."- suspiro una sofocada voz. El aludido sonrió de forma perturbante, satisfecho y un poco sonrojado por el esfuerzo físico empleado antes._

_-"Hum?"- _

_-"Te quiero"- mascullo la voz femenina._

_-"Yo también te quiero, Setsuna..."- respondió de un modo suave y liviano el copy-ninja._

_-"AH! ¡Te quiero, pero te quiero asesinar!!"- tres macetas cayeron con dirección a la trayectoria por donde Hatake Kakashi intentaba subir. _

_-"Vale! Setsuna, cálmate por favor"- pidió avergonzado el copion, aun intentando escalar con esfuerzos por la pared del edificio, pero tenia el esfuerzo de que estaba lloviendo y la presión de esquivar cuanto objeto pesado le tirara la furibunda mujer desde el balcón._

_-"Eres un baka!"- grito nuevamente la mujer con la voz impregnada de cólera e ira. –"No quiero verte!"-_

_-"¿Y que sucede aquí?"- pregunto curioso Genma, que se acercaba a la cómica escena, Guy inflo el pecho con los ojos encendidos._

_-"Pues veras! Mi joven y predilecto Rival numero!, KAKASHI HATAKE, piensa derrotarme en el campo del amor!"- exagero el hombre vestido de verde. –"Mi joven y bien querido rival numero uno! Intenta calmar a su bella y adorada prometida Setsuna Engu!"-_

_Todo se quedaron quietos, había sido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido entorno a los ninjas que estaban presentes._

_-"¿Prometida?"- cuestiono Iruka con un resplandor en los ojos_

_-"¿Prometida?- escupió Setsuna que sostenía otra maceta sobre la cabeza de Kakashi._

_ -"¿Pro-pro-metida?"- tartamudeo sosegado Kakashi a unos centímetros del impacto _

_-"Prometida"- pensó cuidadosamente la palabra el castaño, dejando caer el mondadientes de su boca. _

_-"Si, es lo mas obvio cuando una mujer y hombre que están en el estallido de su hermosa flor de la juventud, y estos no están precisamente unidos por el maravilloso y flamante vinculo sagrado del santísimo matrimonio! Y ambos conciben, ósea que ambos serán dos esplendidos, y flamantes pa..."- la maceta le cayo directo a la boca a la bestia verde._

_-"BAKA!"- grito Setsuna-"No los quiero ver, en especial a ti, Kakashi"- cerro la ventana tras la rabieta, dejando a todos atónitos. _

_Genma, crispo la entrecejo y observo detenidamente a Kakashi, que de un salto se incorporaba al lado de Guy, el castaño lo fulmino, sacando otro pedazo de madera y metiéndoselo a la boca, después coloco su fachada de despreocupación y volvió a caminar, como quien no hubiera presenciado absolutamente nada. Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo cabreado que se había puesto el chunin, pero igual no había echo nada. Lo observo irse._

_-"Vale, vale"- mascullo el copy-ninja. –"Tenemos trabajo Guy-kun"-_

_"Arg..."- susurro Guy aun en el suelo con la gran marca roja que la maceta había dejado en su rostro. _

_Varios días después. El albino toco tímidamente la puerta._

_-"¿Setsuna-chan?"- pregunto un poco receloso, sosteniendo con fuerza la bolsa de cartón que llevaba en el brazo._

_Pero nadie contesto, el albino se crispo un poco, y delicadamente pego la oreja a la puerta, un sepulcral y ahogado sollozo se escucho del otro lado del marco, el hombre se tenso y sin aviso, derribo de una patada esta, haciendo que varios cachos de maderas volaran esparcidos por todos lados. Setsuna alzo el rostro mojado totalmente en lagrimas mirando atónita la efurica entrada del hombre._

_Kakashi, observo con detenimiento el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer, la cual en dos segundos estuvo sobre sus brazos apretandolo con fuerza._

_-"Ay kakashi!"- solloso con mayor fuerza, mientras se aferraba al chaleco, el hombre dejo caer la bolsa, un liquido obscuro se derramo sobre el tapete color caqui de la mujer, pasando sus ferros brazos cuidadosamente alrededor del pequeño cuerpo que representaban a Setsuna Engu._

_-"Lo siento..."- contesto sin saber por que sentirse tan culpable._

_-"No kakashi, lo siento yo..."- alzo un poco el rostro, por el cual aun escurrian grandes gotas de lagrimas-"Lamento tanto que todo esto haya pasado..."-_

_-"Setsuna..."- el albino tomo aire, y la aparto un poco de él, tomo su rostro entre sus dos sucias y lastimadas manos. Ahora que la morena veia bien al shinobi, se podia percatar que su ropa estaba maltrecha y llena de polvo, que su rostro –o lo que se veia de el- se percibia fatigado y congojado. _

_-"¿Vienes de Misión?"- pregunto alarmada. El otro asintio lentamente._

_-"Pero tenia que venir, contigo, urgentemente Setsuna"- replico con la voz grave. Set presto aun mas atención, sintiendo como las manos el albino temblaban ligeramente al son de un nerviosismo sordo –"Setsuna, ahora mismo no puedo pedirte que seas mi esposa... pero, quiero que seas mi mujer, quiero que vivas conmigo, que tengamos una casa, que cuidemos y criemos juntos a nuestro hijo, por que es de los dos, Set-chan"- trago saliva, solto una de las manos del perplejo rostro de la mujer y lo llevo hasta su vientre. –"Setsuna te amo, te quiero cuidar y proteger, a ti y a nuestro hijo, que los tres vivamos felices..."_

_-"¿Cómo- en una fa-familia?"- musito atonita, nuevas lagrimas se derramaron entorno al simetrico rostro de la kunoichi, a tiempo que el shinobi copion afirmaba con la cabeza ligeramente. _

_-"Ay, Kakashi"- gimio, echandose nuevamente a los brazos del hombre echa un manojo de llanto._

_-"Te quiero, Setsuna..."- mascullo quedamente el ninja, aprisionándola para nunca dejarla ir._

_-"Yo tabien te quiero..._

_...Ah! pero matar!"- gimió Setsuna, casi arrancando la mano de la muñeca de Anko._

_-"Vale tía Que no soy Kakashi-baka!"- chillo acompasada con los apretones de mano que ofrecía la otra mujer que iba en camilla._

_-"Set-taicho, le suplico que se..."-_

_-"Mira pedazo de imbencil si me pides! Ahhh!!!!"- cerro la boca, y volvió a hablar con la misma furibunda forma de antes.-"Si me vuelves a pedir que me calme, TE ARRANCARE LOS HU...ahhh!!!"- chillo aforrándose a la mano de Anko._

_-"Que tierna ¿no?"- pregunto juguetona Anko al camillero, el cual estaba mas que pálido. _

_-"Hasta aquí puede usted llega..."- dejo de hablar el hombre cuando sintió como le apretaban de forma estrujante los genitales._

_-"Mira gran pelmazo ella... ahhh!!!! Viene!!!! Ahhh!!!"- siguió gritando la mujer, el enfermero asintió aun mas pálido y ligeramente doblado._

_Sus pasos fueron tan rápidos como pudieron, no tenia nada de chakra y por lo tanto solo sus propias fuerzas físicas lo auxiliaban. _

_Cada paso, un jadeo. _

_Cada suspiro, un esfuerzo._

_Cada gota de sudor, una gota de sangre._

_Cada siglo suyo, un segundo para ella._

_Su único objetivo. Lo podía ver tras las puertas movibles que divisaba ya frente a él._

_-"¡Kakashi-san!"- escucho que alguien grito a su lado, y que algunas manos lo detenían, pero como pudo esquivo inclusive derribo a uno que otro, y entro de golpe al quirófano, sosegado por la alucinante luz, se quedo pasmado frente a la mas maravillosa imagen que por siempre se quedaría grabada en su memoria._

_ S__u corazón dejo de latir una fracción de segundos, su respiración se entre corto, y sus ojos se nublaron de golpe._

_-"Kakashi..."- fue solo audible en sus oídos la infinitamente bella voz de su amada, este sonrio aliviado.-"¡¡¡¡Mira pequeño pedazo de Mierda!!!!"- el hombre salio de su sosegamiento corriendo al lado de la madre de su hijo casi nacido, ocupando el lugar que habia estado ocupando Anko hasta el momento. _

_-"Relevos, al fin!"- suspiro Anko, haciéndose a un lado._

_-"Aquí estoy, cielo"- espeto nervioso Kakashi viendo desde su posicion la elaborada labor. Setsuna estaba totalmente sudada, algunos cabellos se le habian pegado al cuello y frente, y sue expresión era la mas fiera que haian visto jamas en ella._

_-"Joder una madre!"- soltó pateando al medico que trabajaba. –"Date prisa con un demonio! Esto duele demasiado! Ahhh!!!! Maldito seas Kakashi"- lo atrajo contra ella apretándole la mano casi fracturándosela. –"AH!!!! ¿Por qué mierda no me drogaron con sus medicamentos?"- bramo casi escupiendo._

_Durante las siguientes tres horas trabajaron: el equipo medico, que ya había relevado en tres ocasiones al doctor principal –debido a las múltiples lesiones ocasionadas por la malhumorada madre parturienta-, Anko y Kakashi._

_Afuera la tensión se palpaba en el aire, medio equipo ANBU estaba ahí presente, al igual que Iruka, Genma y una gran parte de los Junín de la aldea, inclusive el Hokage había pedido que se le avisara de forma inmediata cuando la mujer hubiera terminado el labor. Por lo que Kosetsu e Izumo estaban expectantes en primera fila. _

_-"Mira que bien se lo tenia guardadito el Hatake..."- bromeo Shiva, un lider ANBU de alto rango._

_-"Dicen que los mas calladitos son a los que hay que tener miedo..."- contesto Shikaku con los brazos cruzados y recargado por ahí, abrio un ojo y miro a Asuma. –"Vale tío, que te ganaron la partida..."-_

_Asuma desvió la mirada ignorando el comentario._

_-"¡Puaj! ¿Qué clase de cosa saldrá del quirófano?"- cuestiono Yugoi._

_Algunos rieron.-"Pues sea lo que sea, yo sere el padrino"- resoplo Genma de mala gana desde atrás._

_-"Me parece que no!, ya que debido al gran afecto y rivalidad que me tiene Kakashi, YO sere quien sea el padrino de honor de ese pequeño Guy-kun"- resoplo la bestia verde de konoha, todos le miraron-"Ademas! Ya tengo listo el conjuntito!"- saco de la nada un mameluco color verde con todo y la cintuta roja alrededor de la cintura._

_-"Pedire al Hokage una orden de alejamiento"- mascullo Yugoi, todos comenzaron a reir._

_ E__mpezando a discutir sobre el nombre del bebe, como seria, a quien se parecería mas, que seria, quien seria el padrino, que hasta el momento y por votación la mayoría pensaba que Guy se tenia que alejar con todo y el trajecito raro color verde. El pasillo que daba al quirófano estaba atrincherado hasta el tope, todos querian ya conocer al bebe mas famoso de Konoha, sin duda, ese dia la camareria se sintió en el aire. Algunas veces reian a carcajada suelta cuando escuchaban toda la sarta de blazfemias que soltaba furica la kunoichi adentro en la sala._

_-"Deberían de embarazarse mas las kunoichis para reunirnos todos mas seguido"- rió Tenzou al lado de Yugoi y Shiva, los unicos ANBU que se veian hablar e interactuar con los demas ya que de ahí enfuera, el escruadron ahí presentes se veian firmes e inmoviles como una estatua._

_-"Vale baka!"- grito desde un lugar Inoichi junto a sus otros dos compañeros.-"Como tu no mantienes a ninguno"-_

_-"Y como tu no los tienes que dar a luz baka!"- golpeo de forma gentil Yugoi a su compañera, y las risotadas volvieron a comenzar. _

_Cuando en eso, un llanto sordo dejo a todos callados. Dos minutos despues, la puerta del quirófano se abrió. Y una enfermera, con un bulto en los brazos paso entre los expectantes visitantes, los cuales hicieron un pequeño espacio para que pudiera pasar. Los ahí presentes observaron con atención y ansias el bulto de sabana. Cuando hubo perdido al doblar la esquina._

_-"BAKA!"- gritaron desde el quirófano. –"No te desmayes pequeño pedazo de baka! Kakashi! Kakashi! Reacciona!!!"-_

Abrio los ojos y rió un poco, el recuerdo habia sido bastante agradable sin duda, pero el punzante dolor en su cuerpo no la dejaba descansar del todo. A esfuerzos se sentó, recargada de la almohada.

-"¿Estas bien?"- mascullo una voz masculina.

La mujer vio de reojo al que hablaba y nego tristemente. –"¿En que me equivoque, Genma-kun?"- pregunto con la voz quebrada.

El castaño trago aire, y se tenso a su lado. –"Setsuna..."- mascullo.

-"Vale Genma"- cambio el semblante y la conversación al escuchar al alguien venir, el castaño paso de un lado a otro su mondadientes.

-"¿Sesuna sensei?"- pregunto una voz que abria timidamente la puerta, encontrandose con Genma de frente.

-"Sakura, adelante..."- dijo el hombre, saliendo de la habitación.

Setsuna torció el gesto, hasta encontrar una soberana sonrisa en su cara. Sakura contuvo el aliento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Ya veo..."- mascullo el pelirrojo viendo por la ventana de pequeña oficina.

-"Si"- una rubia bajo la mirada algo derrotada.

-"¿Hay posibilidad de que negociemos su libertad?"- cuestiono el titiritero de la Arena.

Temari negó lentamente. –"Los chicos se precipitaron demasiado..."- tomo un poco de aire. –"Dudo mucho que Konoha, nos entregue a Alafart así de fácil y mas si Setsuna-sama se encarna con él."-

-"Temari..."- llamo Gaara. –"Yo me encargare de este problema... tu prepara a Veruka y a Teff para el resto de la misión..."

-"Hai"- la rubia desapareció seguida de un puf.

-"Kankuro, llama a Yuura-Taicho"- mascullo tranquilamente el kazekage –"Veremos que podemos hacer por Alafart-san..."-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Por un instante, Sakura sonrió al encontrar en buen estado a su sensei, estaba mucho mejor de cómo se la habia pintado el shinobi Ryu, el cual le habia contado las condiciones en las que se encontraba y como la habia encontrado tirada malherida y con el cuerpo medio muerto de un enemigo, no podia creer que Setsuna Engu, su sensei habia caido en batalla contra un oponente, ahora el panico se apodero de ella, recordando los pasados ataques a Konoha, ¿Acaso este atentado individual contra la Lider principal de la division ANBU seria el preambuilo a una nueva invasión? Se tenso de solo imaginarlo y después se quedo pensativa, las dudas asaltaron al ver a su maestra en la cama ¿En realidad que era ese ninja?, aunque las heridas no habían sido tan grabes y alarmantes, pero aun así, la increíble cantidad de chakra que habia gastado la habían dejado totalmente exhausta, según le habian dicho los medicos amigos del hospital, además de que al parecer en uno de los ataques del enemigo habia logrado rasgar una vena de chakra, pero no tenia mucha importancia.

_-"Es increíble que un solo hombre haya causado tanto daño, y sobre todo en Setsuna-sam"-_ recordó lo dicho por Itaeh, ninja medico que había atendido a Setsuna cuando recién llego al hospital.

En un instante, un quejido saco de sus adentros a la pelirosa, y sonrió gustosa, para recibir los verdes ojos de la Engu.

-"¿Por qué jodidos sonríes?" pregunto Setsuna también sonriendo a su pequeña.

-"Por la misma razón que usted sonríe…"- contesto sabiamente.

-"Hmm…"- se cuadro en su lugar la mayor, cerrando los ojos, la herida del antebrazo había sido la mas grabe, la tenia perfectamente vendada. -"¿Atraparon a las otros tres?"- pregunto, viendo a su alrededor, solo estaba Sakura.

-"¿Eran tres?"- cuestiono perpleja la pelirosa.

-"Iee, eran cuatro según el reporte"- intervino otra voz, se trataba de Tsume, la madre de kiba. Sakura se quedo quieta al no sentir el momento en que había entrado la gran imponente mujer. Setsuna le recibió con una sonrisa.

–"Shiva y Genma se encargaron de la búsqueda por toda la área, inclusive godaime mando a los ANBU pero solo encontraron al águila muerto, su cuervo guió a los cazadores especiales hasta el animal… de ahí encuera nada mas…"-

-"¿Genma?"- cuestiono con la mirada inescrutable.

-"Hai, el mismo Genma pidió la misión..."- mascullo Tsume. –"Y partió de inmediato con Shiva, ni le dio tiempo de que se cambiara el traje ANBU"-

Setsuna se quedo paralizada totalmente. –"Tsume-san... ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"- pregunto la enferma, la otra amazónica mujer asintió.

Después de un leve murmullo, Tsume afirmo y desapareció por la ventana.

La mujer se quedo silenciosa, gimió delicadamente, Sakura se aproximo a esta, mientras la otra se llevaba una mano al pecho. –"¿Hisashi? ¿Dónde esta Hisa-chan?"- pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, el temor se pudo leer en ellos.

La pelirosa se precipito y sonrió con suavidad, mostrando calma para sofocar el desaliento de su instructora. –"Esta con Miyuki-sensei, el se quedo a cargo del grupo de la academia, no estoy segura que sepa de los acontecimientos…"-

Engu se quedo otra vez ida, rascándose el mentón con la mano sana. –"¿Dónde esta Souh y Anko?"-

-"Anko quedo como líder de la guardia en las fronteras y Souh esta atendiendo al otro herido…"-

Rápidamente Set alzo la mirada. –"¿Otro herido?"- pregunto sorprendida, Sakura asintió.

-"Engu Akira y su equipo fueron emboscados cuando regresaban a la aldea por la puerta trasera de la ciudad…"- Al escuchar el nombre, la mayor se sobresalto un poco. –"¿Esta bien Set-sensei?"- pregunto, acercándose a ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-"Joder."- fue lo único que dijo. –"¿Dónde están mis cosas?"- pregunto, buscando por toda la habitación.

-"Sensei, no puede salir aun… los resultados del examen de su brazo aun no están listo!"- informo Haruno, forcejeando con su maestra, quien solo empujaba a Sakura.

Souh salía de dos operaciones casi continuas con un pequeño lapso de quince minutos que tubo para descansar y prepararse para la siguiente, había sido la primera vez en toda su vida como medico que había echo algo así, en una había solo asistido a la Hokage, y en la otra, había tenido que usar un jutsu especial para tranquilizar a la victima, que se revolcaba peor que pez fuera del agua.

-"Souh!"- llamo una femenina voz al medico, la cual volteo, era Anko.

–"¿Cómo sigue la jefa?"- pregunto acercándose a velocidad a donde la medico.

-"Apenas iba a ir a verla…"- pero bien no acaba de afirmar, cuando vieron a una Setsuna que vestía una incomoda bata de hospital y (literalmente) cargaba a una Sakura en su brazo sano. –"Setsuna-dono! ¿Qué demonios haces?!"- grito Souyohiro, corriendo a ver a su compañera. –"Como amiga te suplico que regreses a tu habitación, como medico te lo ordeno!"-

-"Souh! ¿Cuál es el estado actual de Akira-baka?"- pregunto Setsuna, por fin sacándose a Sakura.

Souh se quedo callada. –"El esta bien… estable…"-

-"¿Sufrió daño?!"- pregunto aun mas sorprendida la pelinegro acercándose a la castaña, la cual asintió con la mirada baja.

-"Eso no es todo…"- susurro un poco asustada la castaña.

Setsuna trago saliva.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"¿Qué han descubierto?"- exigió saber Tsunade golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

Shiva, Shikamaru, Genma y Asuma se tensaron al tacto, los cuatro shinobis estaban perfectamente rectos. El cigarrillo de Sarutobi se consumia precipitadamente entre sus dedos.

-"Iie, Godaime"- respondio Asuma. –"Peinamos toda la zona, y no encontramos nada, el rastro se perdio en la frontera con el pais del viento, con direccion a la aldea de la arena"-

La hokage, se relajo en su asiento, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar. Frunció el seño.

Después de un rato de meditación, volvió a golpear su escritorio. –"Shizune!"-

-"Hai!"-

-"Llama a la codificadora, mandaremos un mensaje a Sunagakure"- exigió rápido.

-"Tsunade-sama"- murmuro Shizune sin moverse del sitio donde estaba.

-"¿Por qué no te mueves, Shizune?"-

-"Sucede que Shinogaku Hitomi, estaba en el equipo de Engu Akira, el que fue emboscado"- explico Asuma.

-"Pues, Alguien mas en la villa debe poder decodificar"- grito la Hokage.

Los Shinobis se vieron entre si, y después Asuma observo especialmente a Shikamaru.

-"Las personas que decodifican en la aldea son; Shinogaku Hitomi, Engu Akira, Hatake Kakashi, Engu Setsuna y Morino Ibiki..."- redacto el menor a la precisión. Como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-"Kuso, Kakashi esta de misión... e Ibiki esta ocupado en estos momentos..."-

-"Los otros tres están hospitalizados..."-murmuro Shikamaru, metiabundo. Asuma noto esto al instante.

-"Shiva, busca a Kakashi"- ordeno godaime.

-"Hai"- el ANBU desapareció.

-"Genma, ve al hospital y dame resumen de cómo se encuentran los heridos"-

-"Hai"- Camino hacia la salida, Genma, antes de que Shikamaru hablara.

-"Hokage... creo que se por que atacaron a los escuadrones..."- murmuro Shikamaru interrumpiendo. Todos miraron al chunin.

-"Shikamaru"-

-"Godaime, sin un equipo que puedan decodificar mensajes, los mensajes se quedaran estancados, lo mas sensato seria alertar a Kakashi-san y a Ibiki-san"-

-"Genma... ya escuchaste, Asuma, tu encárgate de ir al hospital..."- hablo la rubia –"Shikamaru, te necesito a ti para algo, quédate..."

-"Hai"-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Hisashi-chan!"- grito Kappei desde lo lejos haciendola señas a la pequeña Kunoichi que seguia con su practica.

-"Ara! Ara!"- contesto la otra.

-"Miyuki-sensei, dice que te acerques al grupo"- volvió a gritar desde abajo.

La niña se asomo desde arriba del árbol agitando las manos. –"Vale, quítate de ahí"- aviso, antes de saltar, dio dos vueltas en el aire para caer en tres, con las dos piernas y un brazo, para no perder el equilibrio.

-"Sugoi!"- resoplo el menor, la aludida solo le quedo sonreír.

-"Lo se..."- los dos niños corrieron hasta llegar al grupo minúsculo de aprendices de ninjas que practicaban control de chakra con una hoja.

-"Lo siento, Miyuki-chan"- mascullo la menor cuando estuvo frente al profesor. Este le reprendio con la mirada.

-"Vale, no se alejen por favor"- pidio el maestro. –"Ahora, concéntrense muy bien en mantener a flote la hoja, sientan como el chakra fluye a travez de su cuerpo..."- indico colocandose la hoja de arbol sobre su cabeza, en la coronilla. En eso una bola de humo aparecio junto al maestro, todos los niños se quedaron quietos observando el echo.

Miyuki escucho con atención lo que decía el enviado de la hokage. Abrió mucho los ojos y vio al grupo en general, y despues su vision se dirigió complemente a Hatake Hisashi.

-"¿Crees que algo paso?"- cuestiono Reika a sus otros dos compañeros, Hisashi coloco las manos en la cintura entrecerrando la mirada.

-"Yo hablo con ella..."- mascullo el profesor.

-"Dijo hokage que fueras muy sutil..."- susurro el chunin enviado.

-"Hai..."- contesto Miyuki.-"Grupo"- llamo en voz alta.-"Todos acompañaran a Nadei-sensei a la academia, Hisashi ven aquí..."- murmuro lo ultimo con un sombrio tono.

La menor asintio, y se acerco a paso ligero.

Diez minutos después, sentía como sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, como el concreto debajo de sus suelas se convertía en viento y como el aire raspaba peligrosamente su rostro, en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar su piel, lo sabia era demasiar la velocidad. Benditas las clases de control de chakra gracias a eso, podía correr mas rápido que cualquiera, al grado que ni Miyuki-sensei la había podido detener cuando echo a correr después de la noticia.

Entro al hospital evadiendo algunos pasientes y se aferro al mostrador con el pecho acelerado por toda la carrera.

-"Puf... Set... set-suna... Engu..."- pidio en la recepcion.

La enfermera la miro, y despues con bastante calma comenzo a revisar los informes, la niña se estreso, y fruncio el ceño, apreto los dientes y gruño, para echarse a correr con rumbo a los dormitorios, si estaba grave estaría en observación y por lo tanto estaria en el cuarto piso, pero si hubiera sido un ataque a gran escala hubieran sacado a los niños de forma urgente del campo, asi que tubo que haber sido algo leve, por lo que deducía que estaba en el segundo piso, ya sabia donde buscar, su mente trabajaba de forma muy rápida a pesar de su corta edad, y su sentido de intuición era por mayor a la de un niño promedio.

Su andar fue interrumpido por dos ninjas de rango chunnin que se preparaba a detenerla, pero esta los evadio entre las piernas de estos. Un medico la detuvo con facilidad pero la niña opto por un golpe en los testículos, Siguió corriendo al ultimo pasillo, el que se veía mas alejado, ahí era donde enviaban a los recien llegados. Apreto el paso, pero ahora eran tres ninjas y otros medicos los que se encargarian de sacarla, fruncio el ceño, y preparo las kunais, nadie le impediría ver a su madre.

-Hisashi-chan detente!"- ordeno un conocido medico para la niña.

-"Dejenme pasar!"- exigio la menor.

-"Hisahsi, no queremos sacarte, por favor, no puedes estar aquí..."- volvió hablar con voz autoritaria el medico.

La niña se agazapo lista para atacar, aunque sabia que iba a perder definitivamente, no se rendiría tan fácil.

-"Vale!"- hablo una voz que salía de una puerta cercana. –"¿Qué es ese escándalo?"- pregunto un castaño.

Los ojos de Hisashi se abrieron al ver a Genma despreocupado con el mondadientes. Apreto la menor con mayor fuerza la kunai que empuñaba, su rabia se disparaba como nunca antes.

-"Genma-san"- hablo el medico –"¿Despertamos a Setsuna-sama?"-

El castaño cerro los ojos y negó. –"Setsuna-sama no esta aquí..."-

El pecho se le lleno de contracciones, le costaba trabajo respirar, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. El del mondadientes observo a la niña y después a los médicos que se alteraron y corrieron en todas direcciones.

-"Busquen a Set-sama, todavía no esta bien!"- ordeno uno, los otros dos asintieron. Los ninjas chunnin miraron a la Hatake.

-"Yo me encargo..."- comento Genma, los otros dos asintieron y desaparecieron para ayudar con la búsqueda de la Engu.

-"Hisashi-chan..."- se hinco el moreno para poder consolar a la niña. Coloco su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de la hija de Setsuna.

La Hatake, agacho la cabeza y de forma brusca movió el hombro para soltarse de Genma. –"¡¿Que haces tu?! ¡ ahí adentro!. ¡baka!, ¿Quien te crees para estar ahí con mi mama? ¡pedazo de inútil"- grito con rabia.-"Te odio Genma! Te odio mas que a nadie en el mundo! Prefiero que te mueras! Por tu culpa mis papas no se quieren!"-

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose estupefacto, la garganta se le inflamo del asombro. Sintiendo el veneno que destilaban las palabras de la suave voz de la niña. –"Hisashi"- pudo articular apenas audible. –"Cálmate por favor"- pidió.

-"¡como rayos me voy a calmar!"- volvió a escupir. –"si todo lo que haces es estar molestando a mi mamá"- sollozo quedamente. –"Mi mama esta en el hospital por tu culpa! Si tu no hubieras llegado anoche a mi casa! Mi mama no se hubiera ido al bosque y..."- otro sollozo -"¡Esta en el hospital! y aun así no la dejas... debería de"- apretó los dientes, el hombre intento tocarla, pero solo recibió una buena bofetada al grado de que le volteo el rostro, haciéndole sangrar el labio ligeramente, haciendo que el mondadientes volara a la deriva hasta caer al suelo –"eso es lo que quería hacer!"-

-"Hi-Hisashi..."-mascullo el hombre. La niña se preparaba a dar otro golpe, pero una nube de humo se disipo en el pasillo. La menor abrió mucho los ojos, cuando un triste ojo negro la miro de frente.

-"Pa... papa..."- susurro perpleja la menor, al ver como su padre bajaba la mirada bastante frustrado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Setsuna! ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto exasperada la Hokage al ver ala lastimada mujer ayudada por un bastón erguida frente a ella.

-"Vine a reportarme y avisar de la partida a la misión"-

Tsunade rió por lo bajo. -"Setsuna, esa misión ya no te corresponde a ti, se la he asignado a otro equipo..."-

-"Godaime..."- hablo Set apoyada por el bastón. –"Tsunade-hime... le pido, no le suplico que no me saque de la misión..."- esta dio un paso al frente. –"este equipo consta de cuatro personas, y sin uno las demás no funcionan, además, estoy al cuidado de Sakura, no me gustaría dejarla a medias..."-

-"Setsuna!"- rugió la Hokage,-"Estamos hablando de una fractura compuesta en el brazo, dos líneas de chakra heridas y un tendón del tobillo lesionado..."- entrelazo los dedos recargada del escritorio.-"Es peligroso y no solo pondrías en riesgo a tu equipo... si no a tus equipos..."-

Sakura abrió los ojos bastante. _Equipos..._ repitió, no hablaba en singular, si no en plural, ¿así que no eran el único equipo?

-"Tsunade-sensei"- las otras tres kunoichis la miraron de reojo, nunca antes se había referido a la hokage como discípula. –"Conoces mis habilidades, tus las moldeaste a tu antojo, conoces mis limites y sabes que esto no me detendrá... por favor..."-

Tsunade dio la vuelta al asiento, dándole la espalda, se quedo tensa durante un buen rato, mientras que consideraba sus barajas, y elegía cual escoger. Sonrió sosegadamente un poco.

-"Vale"- Respondió sin dar la cara.-"Te tengo una condición, Setsuna-chan..."-

La otra trago un poco de saliva, recargando todo su peso contra el bastón de madera.

-"Al equipo, se integrara un miembro mas..."- Setsuna frunció el ceño al igual que las demas mujeres.

-"¿Es Kunoichi?"- pregunto Anko, atrevidamente.

Tsunade nego. –"Es uno de los shinobis mas sobresalientes de la aldea... las tres lo conocen a la perfección..."- susurro la hokage con una sonrisa maliciosa, se dio la vuelta con todo y asiento.

-"Pasa..."- grito Godaime.

La puerta se abrio, y a paso lento, un hombre entro por ahí.

-"Mierda!"- rugio en su interior Setsuna. Anko y Souh se miraron entre si, mientras que Sakura sonreia.

_Como en los viejos tiempos..-_pensó la pelirosa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sin preguntas jajajaja =P

Muchas Gracias por leer, los amo mucho!!! Y ahora...

wiii!!! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!!!

I want Reviews, please!!! People!!!

:Proximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 7: Sharingan: La tecnica perfecta.**

Fecha de Actualizacion Proxima:

Sin definir, solo sera pronto!

Espérenla!

**Suzuki Haruno Hyuga:** Buya! Tus reviews! Tus reviews! A benditos sean tus Reviews jajajaja, gracias! Mil gracias por seguir la historia, deberas que me subes los animos jajaja, =P, pero bueno, este cap. Fue mucho mas largo, creo que el mas largo hasta ahorita, pero para ser sincera no me gusto mucho, bueno si hubo partes buenas pero no tanto como me gustaría, jajaja gracias! Nuevamente, tus comentarios me hacen sonrojarme jajaja, soy una egocentrista de shit, pero bueno, gracias por el comentario y espero nos sigamos leyendo besos!! =D

**Hija!:** Wiii!!! =P ya esta! Lastima que te fuiste tempra, te lo queria enseñar primero, pero bueno, la cama te llamaba jajajaja, espero te haya gustado, jajajaja y no era la rata blanca jajaja eras tu jajajajajaj =P asi naciste jajajaja =P.

Te amo linda! Besos y nos vemos!!!! Gracias por tu ayuda con el capitulo, y magnifico one-shot! Magnifico!!!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atte. **MareanL "DivaT" Wolff**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	7. Sharingan: La tecnica perfecta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's - Humor - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime y manga...!

**Notas de autor:** Lo siento muchisimo por la espera, pido una disculpa formal, habia tenido muchas actividades extras y sobre todo falta inspiración. Pero afortunadamente, y gracias al constante acoso de mi querida hija Esmevero VanHellsing, tienen aquí el siguiente capitulo de mi super historia. Les aviso que ya apartir de este capitulo comenzare a escribir mas regularmente, subiendo dos caps por mes hasta el final que aproximo sera mas o menos finales de diciembre, sip, estara largo, jejejeje, ¿Qué? Me gusta escribir :D. Sin mas, les deseo disfruten el pequeño fragmento de inspiración que les entrego. Ciao Ciao!.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Team Kunoichis: Femme Fatales**

By: St. Teff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 7****: Sharingan: La tecnica perfecta**.

El bosque resonaba tranquila, quizás el canto de alguna ave o el graznido de algún cuervo carroñero, mas sin embargo, como en pocas ocasiones se sentía cierta tranquilidad alrededor, mas sin embargo...

Ahí, a lo lejos una sombra se movía conforme las corrientes de viento, no era su costumbre ir tan apresurado de tiempo, mas sin embargo, hacia más o menos una semana lo habían mandado casi obligatoriamente de misión.

Los saltos se hicieron precipitados y ansiosos al grado que por poco y pisaba una víbora de la región, ya no ponía atención en lo que hacia solo en llegar hasta la aldea para poder entregar el informe y ponerse a leer su pequeña perversidad, definitivamente, Jiraiya-sama, era todo un maestro y sus largas expediciones de recopilación de información rendían verdaderos frutos buenos. Además, independientemente de eso, tenia que ver unas cuantas cosas más, la más importante y la que lo tenia totalmente hostigado, al grado de la frustración personal.

Su mirada relucía ansiosa y hasta molesta, por el simple echo de que no había tenido ninguna noticia acerca del la misión a la que el equipo Cero había asistido.

Pero algo se detuvo en seco, una mirada castaña y un mondadientes.

-"Genma..."- escupió Hatake con la voz indiferente.

-"Kakashi-sempai"- lo miro de forma desolada.

-"Con permiso"- por pura cortesía e había detenido pero apresurada regreso a su andar.

-"Ah ocurrido algo, y todo salio mal en Kiri"- susurro Genma cuando la sombra de Kakashi paso por un lado de él. La cual se detuvo de inmediato, y ahora el albino miraba intensamente al castaño. –"Date prisa donde Godaime"- aviso.

El jounin, miro con cierta incertidumbre al del mondadientes. _Me esta cucando_. Pensó de inmediato, pero el sonido de los ANBUs correr desesperados e invisibles por el área, le hicieron darse cuenta que debería llegar ya donde la Hokage. La actitud de Genma no le agradaba y algo le decía que...

-"Setsuna"-

Los pasos se hicieron más veloces, y de pronto quiso haber cogido con el sharingan, ese jutsu de su maestro, el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.Una semana antes.

La puerta se abrió, y un joven de chaleco verde apareció tras ella, con la mano tras su cabeza y la mirada algo perdida.

Mitareshi lo extermino con la mirada y se cruzo de brazos, mientras Setsuna solo reía entre dientes viendo de reojo a la Hokage.

-"¿A que es una broma?"- pregunto seriamente la Engu.-"Es un crió igual que Sakura"- señalo con cierta molestia.

La pelirosa solo le quedo bajar el rostro, Souh noto rápidamente esta acción, y prefirió interceder.

-"Hokage, para esta misión es hiperactivo que solo participemos las personas que se habían acordado desde el principio, el equipo no se puede modificar de esta manera"- expuso rápidamente la castaña.

-"Nara Shikamaru, es uno de los chunnin con mejor estribos en toda la aldea, es adaptable a cualquier circunstancia y además, puede pensar mas rápido que cualquier otra persona, en caso de que algo llegara a fallar y su líder quedara indispuesta, Shikamaru puede tomar el mando"- resolvió la Hokage firme en sus palabras, el chunnin miro a las mujeres un tanto extrañado, no tenia ni pelo de lo que sucedía ahí.

-"¡Vale!"- hablo Anko algo crispada por fin. –"No te ofendas, Sakura"- se dirigió a la pelirosa y después se torno a Godaime. –"Pero ya suficiente tenemos con Haruno-san como para que me cargue a otro mocoso..."- mascullo la Mitareshi a la hokage, la cual sonrió macabramente.

-"Vale, tio..."- miro a las tres Kunoichis. –"Si no quieren a Shikamaru, entonces tengo otra opción en mente la cual tendrán que aceptar aunque no quieran..."-

Deslizo la hoja por el escritorio y las mujeres se asomaron para ver.

-"No me jodas..."-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Setsuna carraspeaba abiertamente, la molestia del brazo era demasiado grande, definitivamente tendría que regresar al hospital para que le dieran una de sus milagrosas pócimas y estuviera mejor o mínimo no tan jodida.

-"Te excediste con lo que dijiste allá atrás"- susurro Souh quien la detenía y le pedía el brazo, Setsuna se detuvo al instante entregándole el brazo sin decir nada.

Sakura y Anko se detuvieron al instante. Set clavo la verde mirada en la castaña de la medico mientras esta hacia un ninjutsu y comenzaba a resanar el brazo lesionado de su líder.

-"No lo dije con intención..."- explico la morena.

-"SI pero ella no sabe lo conveniente... ni siquiera sabe de que se trata la misión..."- murmuro la medico.-"Vale, con eso será suficiente, no te excedas y después en el camino te daré otra pasada..."- se alejo de la morena. Y esta reviso su mano, estaba relativamente mejor.

-"Sakura..."- llamo Set mientras que se posaba frente a ella. La miro profundamente a los ojos, aun moviendo su mano.-"Estas destituida de esta misión."- aviso sin mas y comenzó a caminar.

La pelirosa como las demás del equipo se miraron entre si, y Anko rio entre dientes adelantándose con Setsuna, mientras que Souh la imitaba con un semblante de preocupación.

-"Set, ¿De que hablas? Yo creo que Sakura es lo suficiente capaz para formar parte del equipo"- delibero Souh.

-"Si, ella sigue en el equipo pero no en esta misión, punto"- reafirmo la Engu.

-"Ella es capaz de presentar el examen Chunnin, yo estoy segura."- contradijo Souh. Setsuna la miro y después miro a Sakura quien se había quedado estática.

_De eso se trata todo..._ penso amargamente, en todo lo que habia pasado en el dichoso examen chunnin, donde... _Sasuke... _La herida aun estaba fresca, y mas aun, al recordar ver partir también a Naruto y su tonta promesa. _Yo traere a Sasuke de regreso, datebayo, lo prometo. _Ahora era su tiempo de luchar y de ser importante, de superarlos a ambos, y valerse por si sola.

Suspiro pesadamente carraspeando un poco de vez en vez. Setsuna se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos, y su alumna solo estaba ahí detrás suyo observándole en total silencio.

-"Sensei… se que es peligroso el examen Chunnin pero… ya participado en uno… y se a que grado puede llegar…"- Externo la pelirosa. Set solo la miro de reojo y volvió su mirada al horizonte, comenzando a caminar, dejando muy atrás a las demás kunoichis.

-"Es que... un examen chunnin en la aldea de la neblina no es igual a ningún otro examen..."- alcanzo a mascullar Set, ya lejos de sus compañeras.

Sakura se quedo callada, viendo la espalda de su sensei que se alejaba.

-"¡Pero ya tome una decisión!"- grito decidida, llamando la atención de las tres Femmes Fatales. –"Presentare el examen chunin de Kage"-

-"Sakura-chan..."- susurro Set, que en un pestañeo había quedado al lado de su alumna.-"Yo conozco a perfección ese examen, conozco el horror de vivir en carne propia ese examen..."- su voz se había vuelto un apenas audible siseo. –"Mas de la mitad de mis amigos murieron en ese examen, por que yo lo presente en esa aldea..."-

-"¿Pero...?"- la pelirosa no sabia que pensar. Recordaba la misión contra Zabusa, y lo que Kakashi-sensei había contado acerca de ese examen: "se asesinaban entre ellos" Se quedo estática y entonces imagino a la pequeña Setsuna combatir a muerte por sobrevivir mas que por otra cosa. Por mas fuerte que fueras, estar en medio de un sitio donde todos te quieren muerto... y ahora que lo meditaba mas... ¿Por qué el hokage permitiría que un grupo de niños de Konoha presentara un tan "temible" examen en la "temible" villa de la neblina en aquella época?

-"Yo no soy de Konoha, Sakura"- explico Setsuna como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

Souh se coloco al lado de la sorprendida Sakura y le coloco una mano en el hombro. –"Pocos saben que Setsuna es nacida en la aldea oculta de la niebla, Sakura-chan…"-

La de ojos esmeraldas los abrió mucho y miro de reojo a sus otras dos sempais. –"Es que según todos en la villa creen que Set nació aquí… pero en realidad la trajeron aquí cuando Set era un bebe…"-

-"Inclusive la Hokage se entero hace poco que Setsuna Engu, no es hija de Kanne Engu y Izumi Hibara, como se creia hasta hoy. Ya que solo el tercero tenía la información de que Setsuna es hija de la que hoy dia es la líder del clan Engu. Tamiku Engu, también conocida como Soun no Kage* por su extraordinaria tecnica al controlar el agua y evaporarla, manejándola a su antojo…"- explicaba en susurros Anko. Pero Haruno parecía no comprender del todo.

-"Tamiku-sama"- hablo Setsuna. –"Tenia que asesinar al líder de un clan enemigo, y la única forma de hacerlo era enredándose con este sujeto… la misión fue un total éxito… pero algo fuera de los planes sucedió y eso fue que Tamiku-sama saliera embarazada…"- guardo silencio rodando la mirada. Continuo. –"¿Cómo iba a ser posible que Soun no Kage estuviera embarazada de un enemigo? Por lo que el producto de esa falla de la misión fue enviada a Konoha, con el primo de Tamiku y su esposa… Otousan y Okaasan… quienes me cuidaron y amaron tal como a su hija…"- desvió un poco la mirada rascándose torpemente la nuca. Sakura estaba sin palabras, totalmente anonadada. Y pensaba que ella tenía problemas con sus padres. –"Si… pero bueno…"- se sacudió un poco la Engu. –"Sakura, ya tomaste tu decisión, ya no hay marcha atrás..."-

Se sentó ya fatigada por todo el caminar del dia.

–"Mañana nos veremos aquí a las tres de la mañana…"- indico Engu. –"Sakura, para ese momento ya deberás tener todo preparado para tus ordenes inmediatas, aun no pienso en una estrategia por lo que deberías acoplarte a lo que te indique en el momento, Anko, Souh y yo, así trabajamos acostúmbrate, Anko, cuento contigo para que hagas los preparativos preliminares… y Souh… necesito verte mas tarde para que me revises esto…"- señalo su brazo izquierdo y después toda en general.

Las otras tres asintieron.

Se puso de pie con esfuerzos. –"Equipo Cero, nos vemos entonces..."-

-"Hai..."-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habian seguido a los sujetos que habían intentado asesinar a los Engu, mas sin embargo, la pista se perdía allá en la frontera principal de la aldea de la arena, era un asunto mas delicado, aparte que el águila que habían enviado para Suna, no había regresado. A lo que la Hokage hasta cierto punto entendió a que se debía.

-"Manda a traer de vuelta a Genma y al equipo, y que los ANBU se encarguen de vigilar aquella y la otra frontera"- habia dicho la rubia a su fiel asistente, la cual asintio y mando de inmediato el comunicado.

A lo que el castaño mando primero a sus hombres y después el regresaba a la aldea, mas sin embargo, entre los árboles pudo ver a un cuervo vigilante, sonrió de lado, sabia a quien pertenecía aquella ave, que por los matices negros de su pesado plumaje se comenzaba a camuflajear con las violentas tonalidades del nocturno cielo que descendía con lentitud sobre su cabeza.

Se detuvo y vio al cuervo, un ataque sorpresa ya no era opción, pero tampoco podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de compartir e intimar un poco con Setsuna, había escuchado que se había escapado del hospital, pero si la Hokage no la persiguió por toda la aldea, era indicio de que estaba mejor sin duda.

Dos pasos mas, y el modadientes le recordia los carnosos labios, la veia perfectamente, practicar como psicopata a pesar de la evidente fatiga y dolor que se mostraba en su rostro, supo que algo andaba mal cuando la vio secarse unas lagrimas... o quizas solo sudor. Algo brillaba en el suelo a unos metros de ella, y dedujo que era.

Quizas seria mejor dejarla sola, por lo que se giro, pero en el acto, una kunai casi le rebana el cuello, la evadió fácilmente con el mondadientes.

-"Deja de jugar al coco y sal de ahí..."- susurro áspera la voz femenina.

-"Hmmp… ¿Eres masoquista o quieres que te maten en verdad?"- pregunto detrás del árbol, se había dejado caer desde las ramas, y ahora se asomaba por la corteza. Engu siguió en silencio. Los pasos silenciosos se hicieron oír, mientras que tronaba las hojas secas del suelo. –"Me siento culpable ayer me tuve que haber quedado contigo pero...

-"¿Si?"- interrogo sin interés la pelinegro a tiempo que secaba el sudor con una franela azul, interrumpiendo de tajo a Genma. –"Vamos al Ahoya! Por un poco de sake!"- La pelinegra se apretaba la mano lesionada y miraba profundamente al castaño.

-" ¿Me estas invitando o…?"-

-"¿Por qué sigues ahí parado pedazo de carne?"- grito desde su posición Setsuna, y en un suspiro Genma ya estaba junto a la otra caminando hacia la aldea.

Pasados los minutos por la aldea, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, solo trataban de no verse las caras, Setsuna quería descansar el dolor de su pecho y Genma solo quería estar cerca de ella, esta lo permitirá mientras no dijera nada, y con eso le bastaba al castaño.

-"Ahoya Bar…"- murmuro Genma paseándose el mondadientes de un lado a otro, mientras que Setsuna-san, -como la llama él- solo paseaba sus dedos por la banda que la hacia ninja de konoha.

El hombre la miro de reojo, mientras que a paso decidido se acercaba al sitio, gruño ligeramente este, no era la primera vez que se pondría a tomar con su amiga, pero si la primera que sabia que "dentro de lo que cabe" no estaba correcto debido a que ella estaba despechada.

-"Una botella de sake"- pidió tajante la morena, mientras se quitaba el protector de la villa, lo coloco sobre la barra. El del paliacate se sentó a su lado, la miro de reojo.

Y aquí comenzaba, las primeras dos copas nadie hablo, para la cuarta o quinta Setsuna había comenzado ha platicar los hechos de la noche anterior. La siguiente botella, y Set estaba maldiciendo a pulmón abierto que Kakashi no era el galán que todos creían. A la tercera... ya se entablaba la vida sexual de ambos y Genma solo seguía escuchando, prefería omitir comentarios.

-"Genma!"- arameo sin mas Engu, dejando caer pesadamente la botella de sake sobre la mesa, el mencionado solo llevo la mirada hasta la botella esperando que en cualquier momento se cuantiara o se rompiera, pero no sucedió, por lo que alzo un poco la vista, los verdes ojos de la mujer se veían apagados, severamente triste, mordió el mondadientes un poco.

-"Vamos…"- susurro el castaño poniéndose de pie primero, para acercarse a la joven y tratar de convencerla de que le siguiera. –"Vamos es hora de irnos a casa…"- La mujer se puso de pie. Para solo caer a colgarse en el cuello del castaño, este apenas la pudo recibir en brazos, estrechándola con fuerza para no dejarla caer.

El castaño trago saliva, ahora tenia de su cuello colgada a la mujer de Hatake Kakashi, y el susodicho estaba no muy lejos del lugar. –"Genma…"- este vio a la ebria, y junto las cejas. –"Casssatie conmi conigo… ip…"-

La mandíbula le cayo al suelo, casi a punto de soltar a la mujer, pero al contrario, la sostuvo con mas fuerza. Esta abrazo al hombre, lo abrazo con ganas de fundirse con él... o mas bien de que esos brazos fueran otros... Solloso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi llego hasta su habitación, sin su mujer y su hija, la casa se veía extrañamente sola y escabrosa, fuera por que habia pertenecido a una de las familias del clan mas macabro que hubiera conocido o por el simple echo de que el fantasma de la culpa se regordeaba dando vueltas y soltándole tumbos en la cabeza, fuera lo que fuera, lo hacia sentirse mal.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, sin quitarse ni una sola prenda o accesorio, estaba tan fatigado que no tenia ánimos de nada a excepción de una cosa. Estiro su mano hasta su cangurera trasera de donde saco un pequeño libro, lo abrio y lo atrajo hasta su rostro para comenzar a leer.

Pasados algunos minutos un insignificante ruido lo hizo detener su lectura justo donde Kumi estaba a punto de confesarle a Sato que él era el verdadero padre de Kishimoto (xD). Aparto momentáneamente la mirada de las letras para ver por el borde del libro la ventana que daba al balcon de la habitación, esta se encontraba abierta, tal y como el la habia dejado, las cortinas de fina gasa que revoloteaba por el suave viento que soplaba y entraba a la habitación, despues de un rato, volvio su mirada al libro, solo la tenue luz lunar era la que lo alumbraba a la lectura:

"... Y entonces, en unas desesperadas ansias por tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la habia esperado, se detuvo, como si los místicos ojos negros de la bella kunoichi le hubieran atravesado el corazón.

"Sato" canturreo la mujer. A lo que el hombre reaccion sin pensar cerrando los puños con fuerza. Tenia que suprimir todos los sentimientos hacia ella, no debía de tener ni un poco de misericordia como ella le había demostrado hacia meses.

"¿Qué quieres Kumi-san?" pregunto de forma tajante con cada palabra impregnada de desprecio aunque en realidad estas tenían cierto matiz de ansiedad y deseo, que se desbocaban por si solo por todo el cuerpo del Shinobi.

"Tengo que decirte que Kishimoto..." Kumi se detuvo antes de continuar para acercarse dos pasos al..."

Otra vez, el mismo ruido le interrumpió la recitación de Jiraiya-sama antes de que volviera alzar la mirada a sabiendas que no iba a encontrar nada, pero para su sorpresa, vestida con su exquisito vestido de tafetá negra perfectamente ceñido a sus caderas y su bien proporcionado pecho, postrada frente a él, una ebria Setsuna, que reposaba su peso sobre uno de sus talones, curveando de forma sensual su cadera y ladeando un poco la cabeza, provocando que su quebrado pelo negro cayera sobre sus hombros de una forma única.

El libro cayo de forma estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras que su único ojo visible se abría como plato a la perfecta vista que tenia. Por un instante se los restregó, leer tanta pornografía le estaba provocando tener alucinaciones demasiado reales. Se escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a su posición, por lo que se vio obligado a volver abrir el ojo, pero antes de que pudiera ubicar de nueva cuenta a su sensual alucinación solo encontró unos labios que lo besaban de forma brusca rayando en lo violento y bestial, a lo que su propia boca reconoció de inmediato el exquisito sabor de la saliva, que a pesar de la fuerte presencia del sake no perdía lo delicioso. No se había dado cuenta en que momento la mujer ya lo había despojado de la mascara y de todos los demás elementos que le estorbaban para hurgar en el blanco cuello del Hatake. Las manos del shinobi encontraron rápido su lugar alrededor de cintura de la kunoichi, mientras que las piernas de esta se acuclillaban a los costados del jounnin, cayendo derribados contra la cama, este de la cintura recorría hasta la pierna y de vuelta a la cintura pero esta vez por debajo de la ropa, el beso subía y bajaba de intensidad y violencia pero no lujuria y pasión.

Rodo por toda la cama, cuando sintio el frio de la madrugada que le indicaba la hora de pararse, pero esta ocacion le dolia todo el cuerpo, se sentia fatal, como si hubiera regresado de una difícil mision y en un arranque de estupidez se hubiera ido a beber durante dias sin desncasar, si asi se sentia, y no sabia por que, solo habia acabado el informe de la mision de hacia dos dias ya, lo habia entregado a Iruka, habia pasado a ver a Hisashi un rato, habia echo corage al ver a Genma por ahí, habia llegado a su casa, habia leido su libro y... abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando el insignificante detalle de que Setsuna Engu había entrado a la habitación a hurtadillas y literalmente lo había violado, se volvió para todos lados buscando algun rastro de que lo que habia sucedido anoche no fuera un sueño o en los peores de sus casos una alucinación, pero no encontró nada, absolutamente nada, solo la desacomodada cama y la lámpara del buro rota en el suelo.

Ahora recordaba mas claramente, Setsuna se había ido rumbo a la madrugada después de que lo hubiera besado apasionadamente después de haber echo el amor.

"Dewa mata" le había dicho de forma fría y seria mientras que observaba la espalda de la mujer huir por la ventana, después de eso no recordaba nada mas.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Lo había drogado! ¡Eso era todo! Por eso el dolor de cuerpo cortado, la jaqueca, la resaca, lo que había en sus labios no era cualquier sake si no el tipo de sake que las kunoichis se ponían en los labios con amapola para drogar a sus victimas. Setsuna lo había drogado y violado de la forma mas deliciosa, pero salvaje y violenta de cómo nunca antes lo habían echo, ni Anko, ni Kurenai, ni siquiera Tsume, ¡ah! Era un echo, Setsuna era una gran kunoichi, ya que ni el siendo todo un jounin, "el gran copy ninja" se había dado cuenta, que "El demonio de Konoha" ¡lo había drogado y violado!

Pero mas que disfrutar ahora se sentía fatal, empezaba a reconocer el aroma que se expandía por toda la habitación, y al tirarse a la cama el golpe fue tal que quizo salir corriendo y buscarla por todos lados, ya que en su almohada el manto natural de la escencia de la kunoichi se sentia.

-"Kuso..."- susurro depravadamente para sus demonios internos, que lo seducían a sentirse mas miserable y culpable.

**-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La madrugada había tocado muy temprano a su puerta, y se sentía extrañamente mal, no había podido encontrar a Hisashi, debido a que Iruka se los había llevado de excursión a la casa de los monos en las montañas, buen enterramiento. Mas sin embargo, dejo una carta de pasada en su habitación.

Tomaba un poco de té, y miraba el horizonte, su mochila con su armamento y scroll estaba a un lado suyo, entonces un graznido, se puso de pie de inmediato.

-"Ohayo"- sonrio Sakura quien llegaba al lugar donde se habian citado.

-"Ohayo, Sakura"- miro Setsuna a su alumna.-"Llegas tarde..."- le indico mientras que señalaba el pequeño pasillo que era usado como salida de aldea.

En él, de la nada habian aparecido unos seis u ocho ANBU, todos observando hacia donde las dos mujeres, y mas alla, Anko y Souh discutiendo un poco.

-"Lo siento..."- murmuro Haruno sorprendida, pero si habia llegado media hora antes, ¿Cómo era posible que ya estuvieran ahí aquellas personas? Se sintio tan avergonzada y a la vez tan sorprendida al ver aquellos ninjas ELITES por lo que mejor solo se convirtió en estatua literalmente.

Setsuna observo a los ANBU y después a su equipo. Iba a dar las ordenes. La pelirrosa puso mayor atención.

Hizo varios sellos. –"técnica prohibida, ninjutsu, Clones especiales"- mascullo en sus pensamientos la Engu, Una capa de humo cubrio a la mujer, al momento de que se disipo esta fina cortina, dos clones exactamente iguales de ella aparecieron. Cayo sobre sus piernas, Anko se acerco, pero la otra negó y se puso de pie. –"Vale"- hablo en voz alta. Volvió a hacer otros sellos de manos, a la par que sus otros dos clones. –"Jutsu de transformación"- anuncio, una nube de humo apareció nuevamente, cuando se barrio la humareda se dejo entre ver a solo dos personas, un cuervo se alzo en lo alto comenzando a volar.

Una niña y un ANBU aparecieron en lugar de los clones de Setsuna o de la misma Setsuna. –"Ok, Yugoi..."- hablo la niña

-"La mision es la siguiente... "- Comenzo la niña, todos colocaron la mirada en ella, con tal seriedad que hasta dolia que le miraran de aquella forma a la indefensa infante –"Iremos de infiltrados hasta la villa oculta de la neblina, con la perfecta cortina de presentar los exámenes chunin, el equipo que se ha formado para esto ha sido conformado por tres de nuestros mejores Genin: Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Saya Hiromoto"-

Uno de los ANBUS alzo la mano, La menor de rubios cabellos lo miro. –"En todo caso, ¿Dónde esta Saya-sam?"-

-"En estos momentos, Saya fue escondida por un grupo de shinobis de la hoja, y yo por el momento me haré pasar por ella, debido a que es de suma importancia que se consiga la información deseada, aquella que solo se le dará a los genios, una vez que tenga esa información, Saya ingresara a la prueba, confio plenamente en shikamaru y Sakura para que la pongan al corriente con la mision y demas detalles"- explico la menor-"Una vez tengamos esta información, ustedes podran movilizarse, nos estaremos comunicando a través de mi clon"- señalo al ANBU que habia aparecido antes en la nube de humo-" si algo sucede, lo sabran de inmediato, Anko, tomara mi lugar como profesor, instructor en la prueba, mientras que se descubre todo, una vez que este lista, yo tomare ese lugar y Anko se les unira, Souyuhiro viene como apoyo medico"-

Los ANBU asintieron. –"Esperaremos la señal en ese caso, Engu-Taichu "- dijo uno de los enmascarados que estaban mas al frente.

La pequeña rubia, asintió y alzo la mano, al acto los ANBUs desaparecieron, la menor se giro a sus compañeras y les indico que la siguieran. Shikamaru se habia adelantado dos horas, mientras que Souh y Anko habian empezado ya el recorrido, la rubia iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando noto que Sakura se quedaba atrás. La observo por un instante y coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas, antes de acercarse a ella con paso lento.

Sakura dio una ultima mirada a su aldea, y una mano se poso en su hombro, la adolescente rubia tambien miraba la aldea reposar.

-"Nunca mires atrás... ni siquiera para despedirte... por que es como si profesaras que ya no vas a regresar..."- susurro.-"Olvida todo... borra todo... y vuelve a comenzar... que tus sueños se conviertan en el combustible que se vea vertido en tus esfuerzos y batallas..."- Sakura miro de reojo a su sensei, esta le sonrió de lado, y se giro para comenzar a caminar.

La pelirosa parpadeo, y asintio con la sonrisa reflejando gratitud.

-"Gracias... sensei..."- hizo una reverencia y siguió al equipo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Extra. xD jajajaja. Que dijeron ¿Aqui acabo?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba vestido y listo para salir.

Hubiera preferido irse a deambular por la ciudad, antes que estar ahí sentado como zombie ayudando con el trabajo de oficina a Iruka, pero era mejor que una misión en aquel momento, aun le dolían las piernas y que decir de sus brazos, no podía recordar el acto y era lo peor del caso, solo recordaba algunas escenas cuando Setsuna enganchaba su olivácea mirada a la suya. Que con todo y el sharingan activado habia echo el encuentro mas "emotivo". Rio aspero entre dientes y observo a Iruka quien lo miraba bastante asombrado al verlo reir tan abiertamente y solo. Pronto la risa se le acabo.

Ella había dicho friamente: "Nos vemos". Se quedo serio, deseando que realmente el sharingan le mostrara el futuro como Obito le habia prometido, para poder ver que tanto sufrimiento tendria, no estar en la espera de una nueva puñalada.

Kakashi se vio un poco aflinjido como nunca lo había visto Iruka, solo en una ocasión, hacia muchos años cuando Setsuna recién había regresado, pero ahora su aflicción parecía ser por otra razón un tanto diferente, se decidió hablar el Umino, ante el silencio sepulcral que se había formado hacia mas de una hora.

-"¿Entonces si sucede algo?"- cuestiono un poco curioso y preocupado Iruka, mientras que clavaba su mirada en el papiro que tenia en las manos. El albino asintió delicadamente.

-"Va a sonar raro, y hasta un poco idiota... pero..."- Kakashi vio de reojo al moreno, el cual le regreso la mirada momentáneamente. Se armo de valor y por fin hablo. –"Creo que Setsuna me violo..."-

Iruka abrió mucho los ojos ante la confesión, la oración no estaba mal redactada, pero el contexto y las palabras: Creo, violación y Setsuna, dicho por: Kakashi. Se escuchaba de lo más extraño y escabroso.

Si eso le pasaba a Kakashi, no se podía imaginar que le esperaba a él, siendo de un rango inferior al Hatake.

El albino rió entre dientes y se puso de pie, vio de forma seria a Iruka, un movimiento de manos, y desapareció. Era su forma de decir: "Si preguntan estuve aquí todo el dia, no molestes que me iré por ahí a leer, cualquier cosa me llamas".

Pero mas que leer, el mismo pensamiento le atormentaba, Setsuna, era su mujer desde hacia tanto tiempo, nunca había gustado de relaciones pasajeras o aventuras de una sola noche. No, a él le gustaban las cosas estables y que no cambiaran, odiaba los cambios. Pero la idea de unirse totalmente con ella, le atemorizaba, y no por el echo de su carácter o equis cosa, si no que... no se podía imaginar, que un dia alguien llegara para avisarle que ella había muerto. O peor aun, dejarla sola con Hisashi. No sabia que demonios hacer, aquella noche ambos habían dicho tantas cosas, que hasta llegaba a dudar de la propia mujer. Se encontró en el techo de uno de los edificios de la aldea, y miraba recargado de la pared, como la gente abajo andaba como si nada pasara, se paso la mano por el blanco cabello y se bajo totalmente la banda, dejando al descubierto su sharingan. Observo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, ver con el sharingan activado era una cosa bastante diferente a ver con su ojo normal, era ver mas allá de lo que cualquiera veía...

Todos le confirmaban que su sharingan era la técnica perfecta, mas sin embargo, el sharingan no le ayudaba a salvar lo que mas amaba en la vida... su relación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ahora si. n_n

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sin comentarios. ._.

:Proximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 8: Ruptura: El cielo es color rojo.**

Fecha de Actualizacion Proxima:

29 de junio 2011

Espérenla!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hija de mi vida: **Gracias por el acoso, xD jajaja, ¿no se que mas decir? xD enserio, no se que mas decir, pero jajajaja ya sabes! si sigo este fic, es solo por ti. Te amo bastante, eres una de las personas mas especiales que he conocido, y espero este pequeño homenaje a mi admiradora numero uno sea de su total agrado. n_n

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atte.


	8. El cielo es color rojo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's - Humor - Aventure

**Aclaración:** En este fic, si necesito hacer una aclaración... Como uso Occ algunas cosas pueden variar según como va en el anime y manga...!

**Notas de autor:** Como dije, el 29 de junio, aquí tienen la actualizacion, es cortita, por que realmente no tuve demasiada inspiración, se me ocurrieron mas cosas conforme escribian pero este mas que nada, es un poquito de relleno, quize dejar todo lo bueno para el siguiente, aunque en el siguiente advierto un Lemon por ahí y hasta una pelea y una muerte, jejeje soy muy mala x3... en fin. Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar, mas bien un parrafo, se lo quiero dedicar a mi prometido, jejejeje... me lo dijo, y yo se lo robe jajajaja. Te amo, Cielo!

Pd. Quiero agradecer inmensamente a la motivación que me daba mi queridisima hija, realmente este fic seguiria estancado a no ser por ella, quien me acosa dia a dia, y me da grandes motivos para seguir adelante, espero lo lean y que les guste. Un beso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Team Kunoichis: Femme Fatales**

By: St. Teff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 8: Ruptura: El cielo es color rojo.**

Habian partido con el canto del alba a todo pulmon, mientras que el aire besaba apasionadamente sus caras, el equipo de las femmes fatales se dirigia a su destino, liderado por aquella feroz kunoichi a la que llamaban "Demonio". Ya que por sus envenenadas venas fluia la sangre de aquellos lacayos del kiubi que tanto odiaban los aldeanos.

Sakura Haruno, ahora entendia todo, miraba con cierto recelo a la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios que era su capitán, mientras que recordaba en escenas cortas la vida de Naruto marginado, la conciencia le remordió.

Cuantas veces ella misma lo había repudiado y menos preciado, sin saber que gracias a él, ella seguía con vida. Ahora mejor que en otro momento lo comprendia al pobre adolescente. Setsuna, era un ejemplo de lo que era vivir con una maldición. Si sus capturas mentales eran ciertas, habian atacado a su profesora por tener aquel "pequeño" demonio en sus entrañas regordeandose de lo lindo, ahora, si mal no le fallaba la memoria, Naruto se habia ido con Jiraiya-sama para entrenar, ya que la asociación Akatsuki, lo queria.

Se detuvo de momento a otro al darse cuenta de la revelacion, Naruto tenia que echarle todas las ganas y fuerzas posibles, ya que con el nivel con el que se habia ido no iba a ser capaz de vencer a unos enemigos tan fuertes como lo eran aquella organización. Recordaba el estado lamentable en el que habian dejado casi sin chakra a su profesora Engu, y ver el esfuerzo sobre humano que ahora hacia por seguir adelante, no queria imaginar que pasaria si Naruto se encontrara de pronto con las mismas personas que habian atacado a Setsuna.

-¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto la rubia que se detenia al sentir que el chakra de Sakura se habia alejado.

La menor de las kunoichis nego con fuerzas, y acorto la distancia que se había creado entre ella y el grupo.

Anko miro con desaprobación aquello, y se quedo un poco mas atrás para rehacer la formación. Mas sin embargo...

La mirada de la pequeña niña rubia se perdía en el horizonte mas lejano mientras que el equipo se detenía a una señal de esta. Cerraba los ojos y aspiraba con fuerza el amanecer, una punzada en el pecho le hizo atragantarse con el aire, mientras que la medico daba algunos brincos hasta ella.

-"¿Set-taichou estas bien?"- pregunto de forma seria, mientras que esta se encogía un poco y miraba de reojo hacia arriba a la castaña.

-Si, un poco de agitación, un desgaste de chakra innecesario pero todo esta muy bien... –informo, mientras que cerraba con mas fuerza los ojos.

-¿Quiere que le ayude?"- cuestiono de inmediato Sakura, mientras que Souh le negaba con la cabeza.

-"Estoy bien, ya les dije, hacer una invocación y después dos clones mas no ayuda mucho..."- se sentó, mientras que fruncía el ceño.

-"Segura..."- insistió Souh ya que al ver mas de cerca de su compañera noto como unas lineas negras comenzaban a surcirle el brazo derecho.

-"Si es..."- Setsuna de pronto se llevo la mano a donde el antebrazo y lo apreto el pecho, en una nube de humo desaparecio el jutsu de clonacion y en su lugar aparecio la morena, con una horrorosa expresión de dolor, las otras tres se alarmaron. Souh y Anko sabian lo que ocurrian.

-"Diablos"- escupio la de los dangos mientras que se acercaba para alejar a Sakura y asistir a su capitan, pero la Engu del mismo dolor que sentia, perdio el equilibrio y cayo de golpe hacia el suelo, Souh fue la que se teletransporto hasta el lugar para en un jutsu de tierra, ablandar el terreno donde caia.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- interrogo preocupada Sakura siguiendo a Anko y a Souh, mientras que Setsuna se retorcia poco a poco en el suelo, suprimiendo los gritos que queria soltar desde lo mas cercano a su garganta, pero como buena kunoichi los tragaba y solo eran reflejado en su faz distorsionada.

-"Hasta para atrás Sakura"- pidio Souh, mientras sacaba un scroll y lo desenrollaba.

-"On em sagah rier, arrep"- hablo en horcajadas Setsuna, en una voz que provoco escalofrios a Sakura, se quedo totalmente petrificada.

-"Otra vez tu, maldito"- sonrio socarronamente Anko, mientras que sacaba unas kunais y las tiraba contra Set, estas, se clavaron en el brazo derecho, donde las lineas se habian convertido fielmente en unas lineas tribales que le recorrian toda la extremidad.

-"Se lituni, em eri odnauc areiuq oy"- ahora empezaba a reir descontrolada, pero los ojos de Setsuna mostraban otro sentimiento, uno muy parecido al pánico.

-"Que te calles!"- brameo Saouh, tirando el scroll al aire, el cual se desenrollo, y comenzó hacer unos jutsus, cuando este empezó a caer descendido hacia la Engu. Esta soltó un gran alarido y con la mano izquierda tomo de forma rápida el scroll, lo enrollo y se sento volviendo hacer jutsus de forma rápida, y lo tiro contra su brazo "lesionado" (el derecho) y en el se aderio el pedazo de papel.

-"Ah!"- gimoteo y jadeo Setsuna, volviendo a caer contra el suelo, mientras jadeaba y respiraba de forma extraña, como agotada. –"Kai!"- reafirmo, el papiro literalmente exploto y se convirtió en un deforme cuervo que salía disparado hacia el cielo.

Sakura habia visto todo con los ojos como plato, sin enterner que ocurria, Anko saco nuevas kunais y las lanzao hacia el ave, el cual las recibio de lleno, y detono como si fuera algun tipo de bomba, la pequeña detonación hizo llover algo liquido y negruzco. Lo cual Sakura reconocio como:

-"¿Sangre?"- pregunto sin aliento mientras extendia sus manos para recibir el liquido.

-"Si."- susurro quedamente Souh, mientras que se ponia de pie y apretaba en su mano otro scroll, Anko la imito, pero en lugar de scroll preparaba un jutsu. Ambas kunoichis miraron hacia el mismo lado.

-"Vaya... si son tres kunoichis..."- resono una voz lejana. Anko se crispo de inmediato lanzando varias kunais al frente, donde los arboles mostraban mayor espesura.

-"Por buda..."- Setsuna se puso de pie con bastantes esfuerzo, mientras su brazo no dejaba de sangrar, el scroll que se habia enrollado en ella, se caia, pero rapidamente fue sustituido por un pedazo de trapo.

Sakura pudo ver de cerca, como una especie de cuervo se habia tatuado ahí, un cuervo en miles y miles de lineas que iban desde el torso de la mano de su maestra hasta un poco mas arriba de su codo. Pero su vision se cubrio cuando Souh se interpuso.

-"Akira-estupido-Engu..."- mascullo la morena.-"Ya habia dado gracias a dios de que habias muerto en el hospital..."-

-"¿Akira Engu?"- pregunso silenciosamente Sakura, compartia el mismo apellido de su sensei.

Y a la luz, se dejo ver un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, este portaba la banda caida sobre su ojo derecho, justo igual que Kakashi-sensei, a excepcion de que el que veia ahora no portaba una mascara, y su encendida mirada era verde identica a la de su maestra. Sintio un escalofrio al imaginar que ese hombre habia ocacionado todo ese dolor a su maestra, y si su suposición era cierta, posiblemente eran...

-"Hermanos..."- volvio a mascullar, pero la voz fue percibida por los presentes, por lo que provoco una carcajada por parte del recien llegado.

-"Veo que llevan una cria ahí..."-el hombre señalo a Sakura.

Setsuna a empujones se interpuso entre Sakura y la mirada arrogante del hombre.

-"Si lo es o no... a ti no te importa..."- escupio con frialdad la maestra de Haruno.-"Ahora, ahorrate la molestia y largate de aquí, me has retrasado con tu estupido juego de querer sacar al Jackal..."-

-"Casi lo logro y me debes dar puntos por eso..."- comento petulante el otro Engu.

-"Nos pudiste a ver matado..."- intervino Souh, pero el hombre la ignoro.

-"De echo... te vengo hacer un favor, "prima""- resono la ultima palabra.-"Escuche que "ella" es sensor dentro del examen chunin de este año... ella se dara cuenta de inmediato que es una treta..."- decia serio y continuo.-"Piensa mejor las estrategias... le había pedido a Hokage que me enviara a mi y a mi equipo... pero se ha negado y me ordeno que viniera a darte esa información, ya que quizás eso influiría de forma negativa en tus planes..."-

-"Je je je... cuando hablas de "ella" te refieres a..."- lo miro detenidamente Setsuna, y Akira le intercambio la mirada afirmando.-"Esto se pone mejor desde luego..."-

Akira rio entre dientes.

-"Sabes que lo que te hice parecerá un juego de niñas a comparación de lo que te va hacer a ti o cualquiera de las crías que lleves..."- le susurro y Sakura puso mas atención, no comprendia que pasaba, quizo dar un paso al frente, pero Anko la detuvo.-" Ed on sedeup rapacse... "setsuna""- dijo en un tono distorsionado el hombre mientras la mirada verde era inyectada por una extraña toxina que hizo palidecer a Sakura, nunca habia visto u oido algo igual, era como si se encontrara de pronto el hombre bajo los efectos de una droga, tal como acaba de ver a su maestra.

Ninguna de las otras dos kunoichis se movian de su sitio, ya que parecian ser solo arboles entornoa a la conversación entre los Engus.

-"Pues mas le vale que asi sea... por que yo no la pienso dejar con vida..."- dijo, finalizando la conversación Setsuna.-"Equipo"- anuncio mientras comenzaba a caminar, retomando su camino, saco de su cangurera una venda y comenzo a vendarse el brazo de forma torpe, el hombre rio entre dientes y despues paso su mirada arrogante sobre las otras Kunoichis, sin despedirse siquiera desaparecio en un puf.

-"Eso fue..."- mascullo Sakura.

Anko gruño y empujo a la pelirrosa siguiendo a Setsuna, mientras que Souh miraba por donde se habia ido el chico.

-"El era Engu Akira, el primo mas joven de Setsuna, uno de los pocos que quedan del clan... al que pertenece ella..."- Souyuhiro comenzo a caminar por donde sus compañeras.-"Se buena y cura a Setsuna por favor..."- ordeno amablemente a Sakura. La cual afirmo y corrio adelantandose varios pasos.

-"¿Me permite por favor?"-

Engu miro de reojo a la pelirrosa mientras que luchaba abiertamente contra su venda y asintio, pasándole el brazo, pero extrañamente la maestra hizo una posicion de manos con la otra mano.

-"Date prisa..."- pidio, Sakura quito la venda del brazo mancillado de su instructora, y dejo ver las heridas sobre el gran tatuaje que tenia en el brazo. Quedándose ida algunos instantes al verlo tan limpio y tan marcado, sentía escalofríos como si la tinta ahí impregnada tuviera vida. Trago saliva al darse cuenta de algo muy curioso.

-"No hay sangre..."- susurro Sakura ya que estaba lista para limpiar la herida, pero no habia ni una pizca de aquel liquido carmesí, solo los orificios echos por las kunais. Miro desconcertada a su maestra, la cual le sonreia de forma macabra.

-"¿Satse adatsusa?"- dijo Setsuna, justamente de la misma forma en que había hablado Akira momentos antes, y sus manos temblaron tragando saliva. Después movio la cabeza la pelinegro. Y la miro descaradamente divertida.-"Creo que le gustas a Fuyu"-

-"¿Nani?"- interrogo Sakura confundida al no saber que pasaba.

-"Fuyu, es mi demonio Sakura..."- comento Set, señalando el brazo que estaba tratando.

-"¿Fuyu?"-

-"Invierno..."- la morena se miro el brazo y las marcas negras usurpando su blanca piel.-"El es un cuervo... me da su fuerza, sus habilidades, yo lo dejo morar dentro de mi... cuando sale... toma la forma de un cuervo, cuando es asesinado en esa forma regresa a mi..."- volvio su vista al cielo.-"Eso que viste alla atrás... fue un tipo de ruptura de sello, si las chcias no hubieran actuado a tiempo, seguramente Fuyu hubiera tomado el control y entonces hubiera despedazado a todos por aquí..."-

-"¿Por qué Akira-san haria algo asi?"-

-"Por que de esa forma me desterrarian de la aldea, y entonces me podria asesinar sin tener represarias..."- contesto la sensei, mientras Sakura comenzaba a curar los orificios de las kunais.

-"¿Qué ganaria matandola?"-

-"Son muchas preguntas... y no tenemos tiempo para que te cuente toda mi vida..."- la Engu se aparto de Sakura y se volvio a enrollar la venda.-"Vale, reanudemos el paso..."-

Hizo varios sellos y nuevamente en un estallido de humo, la adolescente de rubia melena apareció, Anko se acerco.

-"¿El plan será la mismo?"-

-"Si... en caso de que "ella" llegara aparecer, yo misma me encargo "de", mientras ustedes huyen..."- siguió caminando Engu a modo que la Mitareshi le fulminaba con la mirada.

-"Eres un maldita sicopata..."- le reclamo, siguiendola, Souh tambien se unio a la discusión.

-"concuerdo con Anko, es demasiado arriesgado que de pronto tu entres en accion, Set, tus heridas no son pequeñeces, ademas no tendras oportunidad si peleas tu sola con "ella""-

-"Sakura no preguntes quien es "ella"- advirtió la morena al sentir como su alumna queria de pronto preguntar, a lo que la pelirrosa solo sonrio tontamente.-"Souh, Anko, soy la lider, y yo tomo las decisiones, ya di una orden, si "ella" aparece, yo la elimino mientras ustedes huyen..."- dicho eso, acelero el paso, ahora subiendo al arbol mas cercano y volver a recorrer camino.

Los pasos volvieron a ser rápidos y remarcados, las otras tres kunoichis intercambiaron miradas, y la siguieron, tomando pronto una velocidad razonable, tenian que llegar mañana por la noche a neblina si es que querian completar la mision antes de lo acordado.

A cada segundo que pasaba la anciedad de llegar a su villa natal se volvia un monstruo que poco a poco comenzaria a consumirla por dentro, y sin mas se daria a la tarea de buscarla a "ella" y quizas, conversar unas o quizas dos palabras, preguntarle ¿Por qué? Y despues...

Apreto el puño de su mano herida, y gruñio ligeramente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya pasada la media noche, se habian detenido cerca de un risco, donde pasarian la noche, Anko, habia traido de contrabando una pequeña botella de sake, y entre ella y Set se la habian terminado, mientras que Souh explicaba alguna clase extra a Sakura sobre venenos de serpientes, le contaba que ella se habia tenido que volver experta apartir de que comenzo hacer equipo con Anko, a lo que esta divertida le reprochaba si le pesaba ayudarla con las mordeduras de culebras. Las kunoichis pasaban un rato agradable, mas sin embargo.

-"Me retiro primero..."- informo la rubia, a modo que se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia algún lugarcillo apartado para descansar.

Tanto Souh como Anko, sabían que algo andaba mal por ahí, pero no quisieron indagar mas de la cuenta, ya que de ser así irritarían a la joven Engu, cosa que no ayudaría mucho en aquellos momentos.

"Saya", se acostó cerca de un árbol que estaba en el rededor de un claro, por lo que la luna. Cerró entonces los ojos.

...

...

...

Y ahí estaba un pequeño viendo con impaciencia las manecillas del reloj, con ímpetu y demora, viendo como lentamente estas corrian, miraba el gran "Tic-Tac" y esperaba que el momento llegara. Ahora que lo pensaba era idiota estar impaciente de ver a alguien, mas sin embargo...

-"¿Qué demonios haces ahí paradote?"- pregunto una voz muy familiar, sonaba cansada pero no apagada.

Niño casi adolescente de cabellos platas se giro lentamente con pereza, y una sonrisa tras la mascara, la cual no era visible para la demas gente menos para la niña de largos cabellos negros que tenia de frente ya.

-"Esperaba a la viejita que me atrasa todos los dias, a esta hora pasa por aquí con pesadas bolsas de mandado..."- explico el joven Hatake con desgana sonriendo ya abiertamente.

-"Eso me parece tan razonable viniendo de ti..."- susurro la pequeña femenina y comenzo a caminar, dejandolo atrás.

Cuando esta cruzo por el lado del albino este se sintio literalmente atrapado por el fuerte aroma a batalla que expedia a la niña, se giro rapidamente para seguirla y tomarle la mochila que esta cargaba a cuestas.

La niña se altero a la accion del chico y se alejo varios pasos. Este le miro y sonrio.

-"Tranquila, solo te quiero ayudar..."- expreso, mientras se pasaba la mano por su melena blanca.-"Setsuna-san deberia de dejar de ser tan desconfiada..."-

La morena sonrio de pronto, dejando anonadado al Hatake.

-"No soy desconfiada... solo que estoy un poco cansada..."- comunico, dejando caer la pesada mochila, el chico afirmo, y tomo la mochila para pasarla por su hombro.

Ambos caminaron por la solitaria villa con direccion a la mansión del Hokage, tenia ordenes especificas de reportarse de inmediato en cuanto llegara de la peligrosa mision.

-"¿fue muy difícil?"- hablo por sin el mayor de los dos, a lo que la ojiverde le miro de reojo.

-"Tener que asesinar y ver como asesinaban... saber que todos te querian muerto y no por que realmente quisieran si no por que no tenían alternativa... si fue un poco difícil..."- mascullo la menor apretándose las manos entre si.-"Sobre todo el saber si iba a volver a la aldea o no..."-

Kakashi la miro de pronto, y tomo aire.

-"Yo sabia que Setsuna-san iba a volver..."- afirmo volviendo su mirada al camino.

Engu lo miro de reojo.

-"¿Por qué estabas tan seguro?"- cuestiono a medida que la mansión del hokage se divisaba.-"Todos me daban por muerta..."-

-"Menos yo"- contradijo de inmediato.-"En ningun momento sospese la idea de que Setsuna-san hubiera muerto... Aunque me preocupe cuando Akira regreso y tu no venias con él, solo por un momento tube la sensación lejana de que estabas herida... mas sin embargo..."- se detuvo el pre-adolescente, y Setsuna lo imito, y le extendio la mochila puesto habian llegado a la mansión del Hokage. La chica la tomo y siguió mirando a Kakashi.

-"Mas sin embargo..."- repuso Engu.

_-"No sospeso la idea de vivir en un mundo donde no viva Engu Setsuna..."-_

Los ojos se abrieron de la morena mientras que el cielo nocturno se abalanzeaba sobre ella. Se tayo el rostro con reproche asi misma, aquel recuerdo habia sido una treta terrible por parte del destino en un momento como el que vivian las kunoichis, mas sin embargo, el simple echo de recordar los infantiles rasgos de la relación con Kakashi le hizo quererlo ver de nuevo.

-"Cielo..."- susurro alzando la mano dañada hacia el mencionado.-"¿Qué estarás haciendo?"- pregunto mientras el inmortal vestigio de dios, comenzaba a aclararse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Recien habian terminado Iruka y el de capturar las misiones del ultimo año, las cuales no habian sido archivadas, eran alrededor de mil o quizas dos mil misiones, y todas ellas tenian que ser clasificadas, por shinobi, pais, precio, cliente, etcétera, lo que le habia llevado la tarde y parte de la noche. Ya pasaba muchísimo de la media noche, y pronto aclarecería, no habia tenido tiempo de pensar en ella, apenas si habia podido ir por Hisashi y dejarla en casa, tuvo que dejar con ella un clon, ya que la pequeña traviesa seguramente escaparia para huir con sus otros dos holgazanes amigos.

Rio entonces entre dientes, quizo recordar alguna aventura de niño, o quizas una anécdota de la cual le distrajera, pero todas caian en la misma persona...

_-"No sospeso la idea de vivir en un mundo donde no viva Engu Setsuna..."-_

Los ojos de la menor se abrieron de par en par, mientras que Kakashi se giraba sobre sus talones y la miraba de reojo.

-"Nos veremos despues, Setsuna-san..."- sonrio y comenzo su andar hacia su hogar, ya la habia visto, y ya sabia que estaba bien, por lo que estaba sumamente mas tranquilo.

-"Oyes baka!"- le grito abiertamente la mujer, a lo que este se giro, sin darse cuenta que unos labios chocaban bruscamente contra los suyos.

¡Ah! Benditos labios inexpertos, besaban con fervor la telita de la mascara de Hatake, el cual la odiaba desde ya, hubiera dado todo en aquel momento por haber sentido los calidos labios de esa kunoichi sobre los suyos.

Y en menos de lo que esperaba, el tonto beso termino. Kakashi parpadeo un par de veces y entonces rio.

-"¿De que carazos te ries?"- pregunto violenta y sonrojada Set.

-"Besas muy mal..."-

La adolescente entre cerro la mirada, y comenzo a caminar.

-"Eres un idiota"- le señalo mientras que se alejaba a cada paso. Kakashi se bajo la mascara y toco sus labios, girandose nuevamente para partir a casa, pudo notar en la inmensidad de la noche que ya estaba amaneciendo, y que habia una pequeña ruptura color roja en su perfecto cielo nocturno.

Justo como ahora. Rio ante el precoz recuerdo, y la piel se le herizo. Despues de aquel arranque de pasion que Setsuna habia tenido para con el se entero Poco despues el Hatake que aquel, habia sido el primer beso de la mujer. Maldecia su mascara, hubiera sido el mejor primer beso que le hubieran dado a su mujer.

Y entonces, el cielo golpeo de frente su rostro. Se puso de pie y sonrio al alba.

-"Setsuna!"- grito a pulmon abierto, y se lleno los pulmones de oxigeno para caminar hasta su casa, Hisashi ya se habia escapado, y ahora tendria que darle feroz caza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ahora si. n_n

...Fin por el momento...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

:Proximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 9: Engu Tamiku.**

Fecha de Actualizacion Proxima:

19 de julio.

Espérenla!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atte.


End file.
